STARLIGHT
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Side Story IV: "Kebebasan Karin membuat rencana kakek Sasuke dimulai. Bersamaan itu juga, Sakura melahirkan anak laki-laki. Bayi mungil yang lahir di musim dingin dengan cahaya matahari yang besar. Siapa nama bayi mungil itu? Enjoy! Dedicated for Uchizuki RirinIIn. #28
1. PART I

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC/typo/AU/multi chappie

**Rate: **T

_Dedicated for Uchizuki RirinIin  
(Pesanan Iin telah datang. Hutang telah terbayar)_

* * *

_Langit malam yang sepi tidak menjulang langsung tanpa batas. Tiada tara tanpa dirimu, kamu yang selalu menghilang di hadapanku membuat aku kesepian._

_Hanya langit malam yang menemaniku bersama cahaya bintang temaram._

**.o.O.o.**

**PART ONE**

Malam pertama yang memabukkan(?). Kenapa harus memabukkan? Itu karena Sakura tengah berduaan dengan Sasuke setengah mabuk. Ini membuat ruangan penuh keceriaan dan terkesan mewah panas. Panas yang terus membara akibat dua orang lagi setengah mabuk atau bisa dibilang terlalu mabuk.

Bagaimana tidak jika Sasuke adu minum dengan Naruto merayakan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tentu hal ini membuat Sakura terengah-engah bersama Sasuke sambil berdansa. Akhirnya Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di tempat tidur dan berada di atas Sakura.

Dan rintangan muncul dalam beberapa jam. Well, malam pertama yang aduhai itu harus di tunda akibat orangtua Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba karena ada tamu paling berharga telah datang dari luar negeri. Padahal mereka sudah sampai ke titik puncaknya dan ingin merasakan lagi, tapi diganggu kedua orangtua Sasuke. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus minta izin pada istrinya untuk menemui tamu spesial itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk miris.

Sasuke memakai kembali jas pengantinya dan menemui tamu spesial keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke keluar bersama ayahnya, tapi tidak dengan ibu Sasuke. Dihampirinya Sakura yang cemberut dan kesal. Uchiha Mikoto yang manis dan cantik membelai rambut merah muda Sakura, penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenang saja. Sasuke akan kembali bersamamu. Jangan marah pada kami, ya, Sakura...," ujar Mikoto sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang tersenyum menenangkan Sakura sehingga Sakura memeluk ibu mertuanya.

"Terima kasih, ibu. Ibu selalu menenangkanku setiap saat. Ibu adalah sosok ibu kedua di rumah ini setelah ibuku. Terima kasih sekali lagi, ibu," Sakura memeluk Mikoto erat tanpa kain sehelai satu pun.

Mikoto tersenyum. Bibirnya mengembang lagi saat melihat Sakura sudah tertidur lelap. Ditidurkan Sakura dengan tenang tanpa ada suara berisik. Dicium kening Sakura yang lebar, dan telah keluar dari pintu. Ditutupnya pintu tersebut sambil mengucapkan _good night_.

Malam menjelang terus tanpa ada satu pun yang tidur termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke menguap berkali-kali tanpa mendapatkan tanggapan negatif dari tamu keluarganya itu. Laki-laki berperawakkan tua itu menatap tajam anak keduanya. Tentu saja Uchiha Itachi menahan tertawa melihat adiknya satu-satunya menguap terus.

"Bisakah kamu tidak menguap terus di hadapan tamu ayah?" gumam Uchiha Fugaku berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Habisnya ayah tidak membiarkanku tidur dengan Sakura," jawab Sasuke kesal. "Aku tidak peduli apa pandangan orang terhadapku. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku di mana Sakura ada."

Fugaku menghela napas kesal. Sasuke memang dingin dan tidak peduli. Itu salah satu jenis sifat anehnya yang selalu dia perlihatkan setiap Sasuke bosan. Sasuke memang dingin, namun dinginnya hanya ditunjukkan pada orang yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Jadi, Sakura mengetahui semua sifat asli Sasuke sampai ke permukaan sifat Sasuke yang rahasia.

Yah, namanya juga takdir. Pasti tahu semua kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing setiap pasangan ini. Pasangan yang termasuk pasangan kompeten dalam menghadapi semua masalah.

Sudah tengah malam dan siap menjelang pagi, tamu-tamu undangan pesta pulang dan ada sebagian menginap karena rumahnya terlalu jauh. Rumah Sasuke yang besar dan penuh dayang-dayang dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke menguap. Sekarang Sasuke lupa kalau dia punya istri yang tidur di ruangan utama milik mereka berdua yang baru. Jadi, Sasuke tidur di kamar Itachi yang bersebelahan di kamar penganti baru. Itachi yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya terkejut melihat Sasuke tidur lelap. Itachi melemaskan bahunya dan menggeleng. Akhirnya Itachi tidur di samping Sasuke sekalian akhir di mana dulu mereka sering tidur.

"Dasar anak satu ini. Suka merepotkan orang kalau berhubungan dengan tamu-tamu undangan. Dan juga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah beristri. Anggap saja ini hadiah darimu untukku," Itachi masuk ke dalam selimut, tidur di dekat Sasuke. Saat menutup mata, Sasuke memeluk sambil bergumam nama "Sakura".

Jadi, Itachi hanya bisa pasrah saja melihat tingkah adiknya yang serba aneh dan super rahasia. Itachi menganggap ini momen paling indah sekalian sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa.

**.o.O.o.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sakura merasakan _morning sick_. Sakura masuk keluar kamar mandi setiap mendapatkan perasaan tidak enak di dalam perutnya. Saat mau makan pagi dan makan siang selalu seperti itu.

Mikoto merasa curiga pada tingkah Sakura, masuk ke kamar mandi di mana Sakura batuk berdahak. Mikoto menepuk punggung Sakura, "Apa lebih baik kamu ikut ibu ke Rumah Sakit? Ibu merasa kamu mendapatkan hal luar biasa, Sakura."

"Hal luar biasa?" tanya Sakura sudah membersihkan semua air liur di sudut bibirnya, melirik Mikoto. "Maksud ibu apa?"

"Kamu hamil, sayang!" Mikoto memeluk menantunya. Sakura kebingungan dan akhirnya mengerti kalau dia lagi hamil. Mikoto lepaskan pelukannya, "Tapi, Sasuke tidak mendengar kabar baik ini karena harus berada di perjalanan dinas."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu," jawab Sakura tersenyum. Dipegang perut rata itu dan mengusapnya. _Sebentar lagi aku dan Sasuke akan jadi orangtua._

**.o.O.o.**

Di perjalanan dinas Sasuke yang terus menanti, tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura hamil. Setiap ada telepon dari Mikoto, Sasuke selalu mengatakan kata "sibuk" atau "lagi rapat". Tentu saja, Sakura sangat kesal dibuatnya apa lagi kehamilan sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. (Wow! Cepat sekali)

Sakura yang terus menunggu Sasuke pulang dari perjalanan dinas, juga menjadi harapan pupus karena orangtua Sakura telah bercerai karena salah paham yang berlebihan. Sakura kaget dan terkejut, ternyata hal membuat orangtua mereka bercerai adalah ayah mereka kawin dengan seorang wanita beranak satu.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu karena ibunya telah menghilang ditelan bumi. Jadi, Sakura harus tinggal bersama dengan ibu tiri dan kakak tiri bernama Karin, sekarang sudah menjadi Haruno Karin.

Sakura datang ke rumah keluarga Haruno dengan keadaan perut membuncit, menyapa keluarga barunya. Di sana Sakura melihat Karin tengah membaca buku, Karin pun membalas tatapan Sakura yang terkesan tidak senang.

"Apa kabar, Sakura!" Karin bangkit menghampiri Sakura, tersenyum. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Karin, saudara sekaligus anggota keluargamu yang baru."

Sakura mengangguk.

Karin mengulurkan tangan meminta salaman, "Aku ingin sekali punya adik. Adik yang baik sepertimu."

"Aku juga senang punya kakak perempuan walaupun aku punya kakak kandung laki-laki yang berada di Amerika," Sakura membalas uluran itu, tersenyum hampa.

"Kenapa senyumanmu seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak mau punya kakak sepertiku?" tanya Karin, manyun. Menekan-nekan kedua jari telunjuknya secara bersamaan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kedatanganku kemari mau bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku mau tanya soal keberadaan ibuku," jawab Sakura berusaha mengendalikan suasana yang ceria.

"Tidak apa-apa," Karin tertawa. Menggamit kedua tangan Sakura dengan perasaan senang. "Ayah ada di ruang perpustakaan. Kamu bisa menemui dia di sana. Aku harus pergi karena aku punya urusan. Tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan kamu sendirian sama ayah?"

"Iya, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dilihat Karin balas tersenyum. Karin pergi sambil melambaikan tangan, Sakura membalasnya. Sakura menghela napas. Ditatap ruangan di mana ayahnya ada di ruangan itu.

Sakura mengetuk pintu. Mendengar kata "masuk" dari mulut pemilik rumah, Sakura membuka pintu perlahan dengan menekan kenop pintu. Ayahnya, Haruno Kazushi sedang meneliti dokumen-dokumen penting di meja belajar. Sakura juga melihat sepupunya Naruto berbicara dengan Kiba.

"Ah, Sakura!" seru Naruto melihat sepupunya datang. "Sudah lama sekali kamu tidak muncul-muncul. Apa kabar dan bagaimana keadaan anak kalian di dalam kandunganmu itu?"

"Baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura tersenyum, lega dengan memandang keceriaan Naruto.

Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto, menatap Sakura. "Apa Sasuke pulang ke rumah akhir-akhir ini, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Dasar anak itu. Istri lagi hamil, dia malah mementingkan pekerjaannya!" Kiba kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terus keluar kota demi melancarkan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. "Padahal ada Itachi."

Kazushi merapikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut, menyapa Sakura yang telah datang. Tentu saja Kazushi merindukannya selama ini karena Sakura tidak pernah menjenguknya. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, anakku."

Sakura berlari memeluk ayahnya, "Aku juga senang bisa melihatmu ayah. Sejak ayah berusaha menceraikan ibu."

"Cerai?" tanya Kazushi bingung. "Siapa bilang aku bercerai dengan ibumu?"

Sakura terkejut, lalu melepaskan pelukan Kazushi, "Eh? Apa maksud ayah? Kukira ayah dan ibu bercerai?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" tanya lagi Kazushi sambil mengeryit bingung. "Apa keluarga Uchiha mengatakannya?"

Sakura merunduk dan mengangguk sekali.

"Astaga, Sakura...," Kazushi tertawa pelan, ditekan kedua bahu Sakura. "Ayah tidak pernah sekalipun bercerai dengan ibumu. Tidak akan pernah. _Never!_ Ayah dan ibumu sengaja berpisah untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan ibumu harus menjenguk kakakmu di Amerika sana."

"Lalu, apa maksud ayah menikahi seorang janda beranak satu?"

"Oh, itu... Ayah dan ibu dimintai tolong oleh keluarga jauh untuk mengasuh dan merawat Karin seperti anak keluarga Haruno sendiri. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya kawin lagi bersama pria lain. Jadi, Karin melarikan diri dan tidak mau tinggal bersama ayah tiri yang tukang mabuk. Makanya ayah dan ibumu menyuruh Karin tinggal di sini sekalian kamu punya saudara perempuan yang menemanimu setiap saat," jelas Kazushi.

Sakura lega, kembali dipeluk Kazushi... mengeluarkan perasaan senangnya. "Kukira ayah akan menikah lagi. Aku sungguh ragu-ragu dan terkejut saat mendengar itu."

"Jadi, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kazushi membelai rambut merah muda Sakura, penuh sayang.

"Iya, dan sekarang aku lega. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sakura." Kazushi mengetatkan pelukan Sakura. Naruto dan Kiba melihat keakraban sepupunya sangat kagum. Dan inilah puncak di mana Sakura sudah mulai kesakitan karena perut buncitnya.

"Aakkh... Sakiiitt...," desis Sakura lemah. Dipegang perut yang sudah mencapai bulan kedelapan hampir memasuki bulan sembilan. Sakura menjerit kesakitan, "Ayah... aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku merasa aku ingin melahirkan."

"Eeeeh? Apa?!" Kazushi, Kiba dan Naruto melihat Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Bisa dilihat air ketuban pecah. "Air ketubanmu pecah, Sakura!"

Sakura takut kalau bayinya akan keguguran. Di saat Sasuke tidak ada, Sakura kewalahan menghadapi ini sendirian. Untung saja ada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menemaninya sekaligus ketiga sahabatnya. Sakura mengetatkan tarikan baju milik Kazushi, meminta pertolongan yaitu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Entah kenapa, dua orang lamban ini terus terkejut tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Sakura terlihat kesakitan," Naruto mondar mandir tiada henti.

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku juga bingung...," Kiba juga sama frustasinya.

Kazushi kesal dengan tingkah kedua keponakannya, diliriknya kedua orang itu, mengulurkan kedua tangan memegang pundak mereka, berbisik dalam diam. "Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu? Seharusnya kalian membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit bukan jalan mondar mandir seperti ini."

Mereka berbalik badan sambil terkekeh geli, "Maaf, Paman. Habisnya kami gugup dan terkejut melihat Sakura berteriak kesakitan begitu."

"Makanya kalian harus tanggap dalam menghadapinya. Nanti suatu saat kalian berdua akan menjadi seorang ayah, bukan? Jadi, ini adalah sebuah pembelajaran di kala kalian akan merasakannya," nasehat Kazushi tanpa menghiraukan Sakura sudah meminta pertolongan tapi tidak kunjung datang.

"Jadi... Kita harus melakukan apa tadi?" tanya lagi Kiba dalam keadaan kebingungan.

"Entahlah. Kita tadi memikirkan apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya terus mencari apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Sakura geram pada ketiga orang paling disayanginya. Tubuhnya gemetar, air tuban membanjiri setiap lekuk kakinya, napasnya terengah-engah, dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan keadaan lemah, berusaha berdiri siap melancarkan serangan. Dihampiri ketiga orang itu dengan wajah tertutup poni.

"Kalian...," Kazushi, Naruto, dan Kiba menoleh melihat Sakura yang datang dengan tubuh gemetar. Mereka ketakutan, mereka sungguh lupa kalau Sakura mau melahirkan. "Berani-beraninya...," Sakura memperlihatkan wajah mengerikan siap menghancurkan apa di depannya. "Berani-beraninya kalian meninggalkan aku dalam keadaan terpuruk lemah seperti ini! Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau aku kesakitan seperti ini?! Hah?"

Ketiganya jatuh terduduk berusaha menenangkan Sakura, "Tenang Sakura... Kamu sedang mau melahirkan. Lebih baik kamu tenang dulu. Kami takut nanti bayinya keluar."

"Aku tidak peduli! Atau kalian yang malah tidak peduli?! Seharusnya kalian membawa aku ke Rumah Sakit bukan berbicara tentang bagaimana caranya membawaku! Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau aku kesakitan begini?! Kalau tidak peduli, coba rasakan sakit ini jika kalian jadi perempuan!" geram Sakura, terus menghujati mereka dengan pernyataan hebat sambil mereka terdiam.

Sakura sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya. Sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kalau bayinya keluar, Sakura menatap ke bawah. Dan bayinya meluncur keluar. Sakura berusaha mengambil bayi itu beserta dengan darah yang mengalir, tapi bayi itu cepat keluar.

Untung saja Kazushi menangkap bayi kecil sebelum terhantam lantai marmer. Sakura lega dan akhirnya pingsan. Naruto dan Kiba menangkap tubuh Sakura. Kelegaan meliputi tubuh mereka, terutama Kazushi. Kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, mereka yakin Sakura akan melahirkan di dalam mobil. Rumah keluarga Haruno terkenal karena jarak rumah dengan Rumah Sakit sangat jauh.

Kazushi bangkit untuk membersihkan tubuh bayi yang bersimbah darah. Setelah bersih, Kazushi membawa bayi mungil dan lucu itu ke kamar Sakura yang dulu. Kazushi masuk membawa bayi yang telah bersih memakai selimut hangat menuju tempat Sakura.

"Ini bayimu, sayang." Kazushi menyerahkan bayi itu ke pelukan Sakura. "Wajahnya sungguh cantik seperti dirimu, tapi wajahnya sungguh mirip dengan Sasuke."

Sakura melihat bayinya berambut merah muda. Sakura bisa melihat mata bayi mungil berwarna hitam malam seperti ayahnya. Ditepuk punggung bayi itu. "Aku akan berikan namamu seperti cahaya bintang di langit. Nama yang akan mencerahkan hidup semua orang di kala mereka kesepian. Aku beri kamu, Uchiha Hikari."

"Wah, nama yang sangat bagus," ucap Kiba kagum mendengar nama yang mirip dengan cahaya bintang di langit.

"Aku yakin anak itu pasti akan membuat ayah dan ibunya bahagia," kata Naruto, senang.

"Aku harap begitu," sahut Sakura tidak berhenti memandang anak bayi mungil ini.

"Kalau begitu istirahat dulu. Nanti kami akan kembali lagi. Mau memberitahukan berita ini kepada keluarga Uchiha. Selamat beristirahat," Kiba meminta izin keluar bersama Naruto dan Kazushi. Sakura mengangguk dan ditutuplah itu pintu.

Mereka bertiga tidak menyangka kalau persalinan Sakura ada di dalam rumah keluarga Haruno. Mereka sungguh tidak percaya. Kemarahan Sakura bisa mengakibatkan keguguran, namun ini kebalikannya. Malah membuat kelahiran itu lancar bukan keguguran.

"Kita yakin anak itu kelak akan membuat keluarganya harmonis apa pun yang terjadi."

**To Be Continued...  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Ini adalah fict request dari Iin, **Uchizuki RirinIin**. Yup! Chapter pertama memang agak terkesan norak tapi mampu menggugah selera. Fiuuh! Ini fict yang betul-betul keren kalau lagi galau. Ada candaannya sedikit. Sudah membaca? Saya berterima kasih dan saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Chapter kedua akan update tahun depan dan bulan depan. Dimohon tunggu dengan sabar!

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/26/2012

**Published Date: **12/25/2012

**Mind to review?**


	2. PART II

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU | Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Drama | Rated: T | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Original Character: Uchiha Hikari | Dedicated: Uchizuki RirinIin**

**.o.O.o.  
**

_Kelahiran cahaya bintang membuat hari-hari pohon Sakura senang dan bahagia. Biarpun malam yang dingin terus mengusiknya. Hanya cahaya bintang yang terus menemaninya._

Dua tahun kemudian, anak perempuan merupakan buah hati Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura tumbuh besar. Tumbuh besar karena tinggal dengan ayah dan juga tinggal dengan ibu. Kok dua-duanya agak berbeda? Apa maksudnya?

Bagaimana tidak, sang ayah jarang pulang karena terlalu sibuk. Sibuknya terus menerus di kantor atau dinas ke luar kota, jarang ada di rumah. Itupun si ayah sering menelepon untuk tahu perkembangan buah hatinya lewat ibu, bukan istrinya.

Jadi, si kecil ini selalu dibawa ke sana kemari oleh ayah lalu ke ibu. Tentu saja, si kecil yang baru berusia 3 tahun. Setiap tahun, setiap bulan, setiap minggu, dan setiap hari, pasti akan berada di tangan sang ibu atau sang ayah. Inilah yang membuat si kecil benci diatur ke sana kemari tanpa meminta persetujuan.

_Well_, si kecil bernama Uchiha Hikari, yang sekarang berperawakkan keras, dingin, cuek, dan super super pintar. Hanya mau bersama sang ibu ketimbang sang ayah. Sang ayah _fine fine _saja, asalkan tidak mengganggu pekerjaan. Hikari hanya mau bersifat lembut kepada ibunya saja. Tapi, beda dengan sifat Hikari yang lama kelamaan dingin dan dikagumi oleh banyak orang karena dirinya cantik.

Hikari saat ini berusia lima tahun. Saat masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Tokyo. Hikari sudah dikagumi banyak orang. Baru beberapa hari masuk, gadis berambut merah muda beriris mata hitam, kaya, dan sangat dimanja oleh kedua kakek dan nenek apalagi paman-paman dan bibi-bibinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hikari adalah manusia biasa.

Di hari pertama Hikari masuk sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak, Sakura mengantarnya tanpa ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang perempuan cantik. Ada aura keluarga kaya terpandang di sekitarnya. Hal itu membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghancurkan, mengejek, ataupun menghina mereka.

Sakura merapikan pakaian sekolah Hikari, "Nah, Hikari. Mulai sekarang, Hikari sudah jadi murid Taman Kanak- Kanak. Jadi, belajar yang rajin, ya."

Hikari pandang wajah pucat Sakura, memegang pipi Sakura lembut. "Ibu sakit, ya? Apa ibu sudah makan?"

Sakura rapikan topi kecil, mengelus pergelangan tangan. "Tidak. Ibu tidak apa-apa."

"Apa ayah belum pulang dari New York?" tanya si kecil Hikari. Tatapan tajam membuat Sakura tidak berdaya. "Katakanlah, Bu. Apa ayah tidak akan pulang lagi?"

"Tenang saja. Ayah pasti pulang. Karena ayah mau bertemu Hikari," Sakura terpaksa tersenyum. Mata anak kecil boleh dibohongi, tapi hati tidak. Rasa sedih dirasakan ibunya sangat diketahui oleh Hikari. Hikari punya rasa sedih dan tidak senang kalau ibunya begitu. "Masuklah. Ibu akan menjemputmu lima jam kemudian."

Hikari terpaku di sudut pintu masuk. Sakura berdiri tegak, dan berjalan pulang. Hikari murung. Anak perempuan berusia lima tahun ini masuk ke dalam sekolah. Di sana ada guru belum dikenalnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita berusia 28 tahun sama seperti usia ibunya. Hikari meletakkan tas di gantungan, duduk di samping Misa Yamanaka, anak perempuan berusia sama dengannya. Anak teman Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Ayahnya telah meninggal saat Misa berusia 2 tahun, jadi Misa jarang terbuka pada semua orang kecuali Hikari.

"Selamat pagi, Hikari!" sapa Misa duduk di samping Hikari. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa ayah barumu itu selalu mengganggumu?" tanya Hikari.

Misa menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan dia. Aku tidak mau anggap dia ayahku!"

Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Yang terdengar adalah sayup kelas. Saat semua murid-murid masuk semua, wanita berambut biru menyapa seisi kelas. "Selamat datang di Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha, anak-anak. Perkenalkan nama saya, Hyuuga Hinata. Wali kelas kalian. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Iya, Bu!" teriak serempak anak-anak.

Hinata tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita memulai perkenalan terlebih dahulu?" Hinata bingung memilih siapa, jadi acara tersebut dimulai melalui Hikari. "Kalau Uchiha Hikari duluan, bagaimana?"

Banyak rasa penasaran di seisi kelas. Mereka ingin tahu siapa Hikari, Uchiha Hikari. Gadis kecil yang sifatnya dingin dan pintar dalam segala hal karena banyak orang mendidik dia dengan baik. Sampai-sampai, tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengajar dia.

Hikari bangkit, menuju depan. Hikari berbalik. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan aura dingin menyelimuti ruangan. Mau tidak mau, anak-anak kelas harus diam sambil mendengarkan. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Hikari. Panggil saya, Hikari saja. Saya anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Saya berharap saya bisa berteman dengan kalian."

Hinata bertepuk tangan pada kesopanan Hikari, "Kamu sungguh hebat, Hikari! Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu." Hinata melihat Hikari kembali ke bangku. "Nah, siapa lagi?" Misa mengangkat tangan. "Ya, Yamanaka Misa. Silakan naik."

Misa naik dan berbicara lembut selayaknya keluarga terpandang. "Perkenalkan nama saya, Yamanaka Misa. Saya ingin berteman dengan kalian semua. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik di tahun ajaran ini."

Hinata sungguh kagum pada kedua murid-muridnya. Pintar, bicaranya sopan, dan selalu membuat orang-orang tidak bisa buka mulut. Sempurna. "Nah, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, sayang."

Acara perkenalan telah menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Ada dari keluarga konglomerat, sederhana tapi kaya, kaya tapi jarang memperlihatkan kekayaannya.

* * *

STOP!

Kok? Di atas memperlihatkan siapa murid-murid yang kaya raya, ya? Sepertinya lebih baik dipotong acara perkenalannya dan beralih di mana tempat Sasuke di luar negeri yaitu Hong Kong. Di sana tidak ada menyangka kalau Karin Haruno akan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke untuk menggabungkan dua perusahaan Haruno dan Uchiha.

Mereka sedang rapat untuk pengadaan proyek, proyeknya berada di Hong Kong. Sebagai perwakilan keluarga Haruno, Karin sengaja ikut dengan Naruto dan sepupu-sepupu Sakura lainnya. Alasannya tentu dekat dengan Sasuke. Tidak tahu kenapa, dulu Karin tidak menyukai Sasuke yang dingin dan sombong. Tapi, setelah beberapa tahun, Karin mengenal Sasuke lebih dari Sakura mengenal Sasuke.

Di sini, di perusahaan di Hong Kong, Karin mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke awalnya tidak mau. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mau dekat-dekat dengan Karin walaupun terpaksa.

"Kenapa Sasuke dekat dengan Karin?" sidik Kiba mengamati kedekatan dua orang tersebut di ujung meja. Kiba berbisik kepada Naruto, Gaara, Shino, dan Kankurou di sampingnya, "Apa Karin tidak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah suami Sakura sekaligus adik ipar Karin?"

"Ada alasan kenapa Karin melakukan itu, Kiba." Gaara tidak menatap Kiba sambil mengetik di laptop. "Sepertinya Karin sudah menyukai Sasuke dari awal. Itu kecurigaanku."

"Mana mungkin," Naruto mengayunkan tangan, menggeleng.

"Bisa jadi, 'kan." Kiba berbisik lagi, mengusap-usap dagu. Dilirik kembali Sasuke dekati Karin dalam waktu jarak dekat. "Lebih baik diantara kita harus menghentikan tingkah Karin itu sebelum Sakura melihatnya. Bagaimana?"

Naruto, Kankurou, Shino dan Gaara melihat keakraban itu, mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya Naruto berdiri, menghampiri Sasuke dan Karin. Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, sedangkan Karin hanya terlongo melihat tingkah Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan merusak suasana.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Naruto?" tanya Karin mengangkat alis. Gadis berambut merah ini paling tidak suka ada mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu pada Sasuke," kata Naruto tidak mau melihat Karin. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke. "Apa kamu punya waktu luang nanti malam ini, Sasuke? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama Shino, Kankurou, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru begitu juga dengan Temari dan Tenten."

"Apa?" Karin melepaskan keterkejutannya. "Kamu ingin ajak Sasuke dan tidak mengajakku? Kalian itu adalah sepupuku juga, tahu!"

"Aku tidak bilang tidak mengajakmu, 'kan? Kalau kamu mau, aku sekalian mengajakmu," jawab Naruto dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Tidak usah melakukannya. Aku juga tidak mau pergi!" Karin bangkit dari kursi dan keluar ruangan. Bisa dilihat, Kiba, Kankurou, Shino, dan Gaara melirik tingkah Karin kesal. Sasuke tidak mengejar Karin dan hanya berbicara dengan Naruto saja. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik pada perempuan lain, hanya Sakura seorang. Apalagi Sasuke memiliki anak perempuan yang lebih manis dari Karin.

"Jadi, kita akan memulai rapat ini?" Gaara memulai rapat tersebut tanpa ada Karin. Bukankah masih ada wakil Haruno selain Karin seorang? Masih ada Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, dan Kankurou yang merupakan sepupu-sepupu Sakura.

Di luar Karin mengepalkan tinju dan berwajah masam. Akhirnya Karin meninggalkan perusahaan itu dengan keadaan kacau balau.

* * *

Beda dengan Sakura yang duduk di _cafe_ dekat Taman Kanak-Kanak Hikari, Sakura melamun sambil berpangku tangan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dilihatnya sebuah cangkir kopi susu hangat di meja di depannya. Dan Sakura tidak tahu kalau ada orang di depannya yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura?" Wanita berambut pirang keemasan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sakura yang melamun. "Haloo... Sakura..." Wanita memiliki nama Yamanaka Ino ini menjentikkan jari agar Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. "Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "I-Ino? Aku ada di mana?"

"Hei, kamu melamun apa sih? Kita berada di _cafe_ dan kita sudah ada di sini tadi saat kamu mengantar Hikari dan aku mengantar Misa. Ada apa denganmu?" Ino meneliti wajah Sakura yang sedih. "Apa kamu masih memikirkan Sasuke?"

"Ah... Aku..." Sakura merunduk.

Ino menyeruput kopi susu, memangku wajah dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut ke meja. Ino memandang mata Sakura, "Aku yakin hubunganmu dengan Sasuke akan berjalan baik. Sekarang 'kan Sasuke bersama sepupu-sepupumu di Hong Kong. Aku percaya kalau mereka pasti akan menjaga Sasuke dari wanita-wanita lain termasuk Karin."

Sakura kaget mendengar nama Karin. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ino, "Apa maksudmu, Ino? Kenapa kak Karin di bawa-bawa?"

"Apa kamu tidak sadar, kalau Karin menyukai Sasuke dari awal? Biarpun, Karin tidak menunjukkan itu. Tapi, bisa dilihat dari gelagatnya." Ino menopang dagu memakai punggung tangan.

"Gelagatnya?" Sakura mengingat kejadian di mana Karin berusaha dekat dengan Sasuke biarpun ada Sakura di situ. Waktu acara kelahiran Hikari. Biarpun wajahnya tidak suka Sasuke, tapi bisa dlihat dari senyuman dan gelagatnya. Tingkahnya yang campur aduk membuat sepupu Sakura yaitu Temari mengerti dan memberitahukan ini pada Ino. "Aku pernah lihat kalau Karin berusaha tampil beda di hadapan Sasuke."

"Tuh, benar 'kan. Apa kubilang." Ino melihat jam tangan di pergelangan, dan memanggil supir untuk menjemput Hikari dan Misa. "Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kalau suami suka begitu untuk dipusingkan. Aku yakin Sasuke masih menyukaimu dan tidak ada wanita lain selain dirimu."

"Jangan bercanda. Itu buktinya dia menolakku setiap aku minta keluar. Dan alasan adalah pekerjaan."

"Bisa jadi kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha," Ino kembali menyeruput kopi susu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura curiga dan penasaran.

"Bisa dilihat waktu acara pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke, keluarga Sasuke menghancurkan malam pertamamu biarpun kamu sudah melakukannya. Ini terbukti kalau keluarga Uchiha ingin menyatukan Sasuke dengan seseorang termasuk Karin dan ada satu orang lagi jika tidak berhasil," jelas Ino serius.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Amukan rasa di perasaan mengakibatkannya terguncang. Ingin rasanya Sakura pingsan dan berharap Sasuke akan datang menemuinya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, setiap kali mereka bertemu pasti ada halangan. Dan halangan itu adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Sebuah tangan mungil diletakkan di atas tangan Sakura. Ada rasa hangat dipancarkan tangan mungil di tangan dingin Sakura. Sakura tersentuh, dilirik siapa yang memegang tangannya. Sakura meneteskan air mata karena buah hati telah menentramkan hatinya.

"Hikari..." Sakura memandang Hikari. Gadis kecil berambut merah muda tersebut, memeluk Hikari. "Terima kasih, Hikari. Ibu senang bisa memilikimu. Kamu anak ibu yang paling baik."

Hikari mengusap-usap punggung Sakura yang lemah. "Selama Hikari hidup, Hikari akan selalu berada di samping Ibu. Hikari tidak akan meninggalkan ibu karena ibu yang telah melahirkan, merawat, dan membesarkan Hikari. Hikari juga akan melindungi ibu dari orang yang menyakiti Ibu. Dan Hikari juga akan membuat ayah kembali ke sisi ibu tanpa ada seorang pun yang merusaknya. Hikari janji."

Keduanya berpelukan. Hikari tidak menangis, tapi merasa sedih. Karena isi hati Hikari bisa merasakan hati sosok ibunya yaitu Sakura. Hikari berjanji tidak akan membuat sang ibu menangis.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ibu berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani ibu sampai sekarang."

Hikari tersenyum. Wajah lembutnya memang diperlihatkan hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Kalau di depan ayahnya, Hikari akan bertindak cuek seakan sengaja dilakukan. Dan Hikari akan menumpas serangga yang mendekati ayahnya.

Aduh, anak-anak kok bicara seperti itu? Kebanyakan anak-anak tidak ingin orangtua mereka bercerai, jadi harus ada senjata jitu buat sang orangtua tidak bercerai. Alasannya menghentikan rencana tersebut dan kembali menyatukannya.

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Chapter depan memang agak panjang. Ini baru permulaan. Dan chapter depan akan menjadi suatu permulaan di mana anak Sasuke dan Sakura datang ke Hong Kong buat liburan keluarga. Haha...

Saatnya balas review... (Biarpun sedikit review, 'kan masih tetap nulis. Hoho...)

**Run-a-Run: **Iya, pilihan kata memang agak bagaimana ya... ==a #bingung. Iya, alurnya sengaja kecepatan sih. dan minim deskrip. Mungkin bakal susah deh... waktu saya terbatas dan humornya juga sedang dipelajari #maksudnya? saya akan buat chapter satu lebih bagus.. sebelum saya update chapter 3 di bulan ini.  
**Uchizuki RirinIin: **sudah dikabulkan kok. dan tidak akan pernah ingkar janji. kalau diri sendiri, mungkin tidak ya? #plakplak.. tidak usah dipikirkan... :))

Nah, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Love and Hug,

Sunny **Blue **February (SmileUpSunny)

**Date: **Makassar, 01/12/2013

**Review... Please.. :o**


	3. PART III

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU | Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Drama | Rated: T | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Original Character: Uchiha Hikari | Dedicated: Uchizuki RirinIin**

**.o.O.o.  
**

_Bintang jatuh menghancurkan luapan amarah dan pengganggu pohon Sakura. Benih bintang jatuh menghentikan segala cara sang pengganggu untuk menyakiti pohon Sakura. Agar pohon Sakura bisa bertemu seseorang terkasih._

* * *

**.. Hong Kong, 2:00 a.m.**

Bunyi dering telepon di saku kemeja laki-laki berusia 27 tahun. Laki-laki berambut biru gelap malam menggeliat mencari-cari ponsel genggam di saku kemeja. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, laki-laki bernama Sasuke ini melihat daftar nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Dan ternyata itu dari Uchiha Hikari, gadis kecil yang merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Sasuke menekan tombol hijau, menempelkan ke telinga kanan, menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran tempat tidur, dan berkata, "Halo, sayang. Ada apa menelepon ayah sejam segini?"

"_Ng... Apakah aku boleh pergi ke Hong Kong menemui ayah?" _

Sasuke menyipit. "Untuk apa datang ke Hong Kong? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"_Aku ingin minta ijin selama dua minggu, ayah. Aku sudah bilang kok ke bu guru Hinata. Dan aku ingin ajak Misa dan Bibi Ino juga sekalian mau ajak Ibu. Boleh, 'kan, Yah?"_

Terdengar sebuah pengharapan di telinga Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin mengajak Sakura ke Hong Kong dikarenakan ada ayahnya yang selalu mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Tentu saja Sasuke sangat tahu tabiat ayahnya yang tidak menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke merenung, menentukan pilihan apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan sebuah hal layak keesokan harinya. Dengan tarikan napas, berlama-lama, mengeluarkan secara perlahan, Sasuke mengatakan, "Baiklah. Asalkan kamu pulang saat dua minggu telah berlalu. Ayah tidak mau dimarahi oleh nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakekmu, Hikari."

"_Asyikkk!"_ sebuah suara teriakan menggembirakan membuat Sasuke tersenyum. _"Oke, ayah. Besok aku, Misa, Ibu, dan bibi Ino akan datang. Nanti dijemput, ya. Dan jangan lupa, jangan kasih tahu kakek Fugaku, nanti kakek marah lagi."_

"Iya, iya. Jadi, pergilah sana. Ayah capek sekali. Sampai jumpa di bandara, ya, sayang."

"_Sampai jumpa juga, ayah. Aku sayang ayah!"_

"Aku juga sayang kepadamu, Hikari." Sasuke tersenyum. Suara penutup jaringan telah terputus. Sasuke menaruh ponsel ke meja, merebahkan badannya yang remuk, dan menguap tiada henti. Sebelum tidur, Sasuke berdoa semoga besok akan menjadi hari di mana tidak ada pertengkaran aneh-aneh antara ayah dan Sakura. Apalagi di sini ada Karin. "Semoga keesokan harinya berjalan baik-baik saja."

* * *

**Jepang, 4:00 a.m.**

Gadis kecil mungil berusia lima tahun, berambut merah muda memiliki mata hitam, meletakkan ganggang telepon tempatnya. Gadis mungil memiliki nama seperti bintang di langit, Hikari dan mempunyai nama keluarga terkenal, Uchiha.

Gadis kecil ini bangun lebih cepat tanpa membangunkan penghuni rumah ini. Hikari berjalan melihat bintang-bintang bersinar nan indahnya melalui jendela, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar sang kakek mau menerima Sakura apa adanya.

Hikari tidak tahu apa rahasia kenapa Sakura tidak boleh bersama Sasuke. Hikari butuh penjelasan. Itulah kenapa Hikari ingin pergi ke Hong Kong bertemu sang ayah dan meminta penjelasan dari sang kakek. Biarpun begitu, Hikari anak yang cerdas. Segala seluk beluk rumah ini dan pembicaraan di rumah ini, dia sangat mengetahuinya.

"Setiap memikirkan itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih," kata Hikari mengepalkan tinju kecilnya. "Aku harus meminta penjelasan dari sang kakek. Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa tahu."

Hikari jatuh bersandar di tepi jendela, masih melihat indahnya malam. Entah kenapa, matanya terpejam ngantuk. Hikari pun tertidur. Tidak disadari kalau wanita berambut merah muda melihat anaknya tertidur pulas di tepi jendela.

Sakura berjongkok, menatap anaknya sangat sayang. "Apa yang dilakukan anak ini sampai tertidur seperti ini?" Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa. Akhirnya, dia mengangkat tubuh anaknya ke atas gendongan. Rasa nyaman dihampiri oleh Sakura. Dicium kening Hikari, "Ibu merasa dilindungi olehmu, sayangku. Kamu adalah permata hidup ibu."

Hikari terasa nyaman di pelukan Sakura sambil berucap, "Ibu..."

Sakura mengetatkan pelukannya, "Tidurlah, sayangku. Ibu ada di sini bersamamu."

Sakura membawa Hikari ke kamar utama di mana Sakura dan Sasuke tidur. Jadi, Hikari terus tidur bersama Sakura tanpa ada Sasuke di sisinya. Inilah butuh beberapa logika untuk mengetahui hal itu.

* * *

**.. Japan, 07:30, a.m.**

"Sudah pagi lho, sayang. Kamu tidak sekolah?" Bisa dilihat Hikari bangun, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menguap sedikit dengan ciri khasnya yang keren. Hikari menggeleng pertanda saat ini dia tidak ingin sekolah. Sakura mendekatinya, "Kenapa? Apa karena teman-temanmu nakal padamu?"

Hikari menggeleng, "Tidak." Hikari teringat apa yang dibicarakan sama ayahnya. "Ibu! Aku..."

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Sebelum Hikari berkata, sebuah bunyi ponsel merah muda milik Sakura berbunyi. Sakura mengambil ponsel tersebut di meja samping tempat tidur. Sakura kaget karena baru pagi datang sudah ada meneleponnya yang ternyata adalah Ino. Sakura mengangkat dengan memencet tombol warna hijau, "Halo? Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kamu meneleponku?"

"_Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Aku meneleponmu untuk mengajakmu pergi ke luar negeri, yaitu Hong Kong!" _suara besar muncul di ponsel Sakura, Hikari menyeringai. Sakura menutup telinganya. _"Sekarang aku akan menjemputmu. Cepat siap-siap. 30 menit lagi aku akan meneleponmu kembali agar kamu muncul di gerbang depan. Oke!"_

"Ta-tapi..." Hubungan jalur terputus. Sakura merasa aneh, kenapa sahabatnya menelepon untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Hong Kong. Ditatap anaknya, "Kamu sudah minta ijin pada gurumu?" Hikari mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah. 30 menit lagi, bibi Ino akan menjemput kita. Bersiap-siaplah."

"Baik, Ibu!" Hikari bangkit, keluar dari kamar pribadi Sakura.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sakura memijit kepalanya, menepuk wajahnya berharap ini bukan mimpi. "Aku tidak bermimpi." Cepat-cepat Sakura merapikan tempat tidur, memasukkan baju-baju terbaik ke koper besar, mengganti baju, merias diri, dan berdandan rapi. "Aku sudah siap. Entah kenapa aku berharap bisa bertemu Sasuke nantinya."

"Apa ibu sudah selesai?" tanya Hikari menenteng tas ransel berwarna hitam. "Aku dibelikan ini sama Paman Naruto dan Paman Gaara. Hitam kesukaan ayah, jadi aku ikut. Aku tidak suka warna merah muda. Itu terlalu kekanakkan."

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Hahaha... begitu, ya. Terserah padamu, sayang. Itu keinginanmu. Kamu serasi dengan warna hitam itu."

Hikari tersenyum. Memang Hikari paling tidak suka warna merah muda yang terlalu feminim. Biarpun warna matanya hitam itu tidak masalah. Yang merupakan kendala adalah warna rambutnya terkesan mirip warna paling dibencinya, tapi karena dia sangat menyayangi ibunya, jadi tidak ada masalah.

"Kita berangkat dan jangan berisik karena nenek Mikoto sedang tidur. Sstt..." Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk ke mulut. Begitu juga dengan Hikari.

Ditutup pintu kamar perlahan-lahan, lalu mengendap-endap. Hikari memiliki perasaan bahwa seluruh orang-orang di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini tengah tertidur lelap. Itupun berkat Hikari yang sengaja menaruh obat tidur di makanan mereka saat makan malam. Walaupun kelewat iseng, Hikari tidak berniat meracuni orang-orang di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura dan Hikari sudah mencapai gerbang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Sudah waktunya Ino menjemput. Sakura mencari kunci cadangan pintu pagar besar dan panjang menjulang ke atas dengan gerigi tajam di ujungnya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Sakura memasukkan kunci tersebut. Tapi, karena memakai kode pengaman pintu, Sakura menghentikannya.

"Ibu lupa kode pagar pengaman ini?" Sakura panik. Keringat datang di pelipisnya.

Dengan sigap, Hikari maju. Diambil kunci tersebut dan memasukkan ke lubang kunci. Muncullah layar komputer aneh di posko satpam. Diambil kalkulator di dalam tas sampingan, memencet beberapa kali tombolnya dan akhirnya pintu gerbang terbuka.

"Dari mana kamu belajar hal begituan, anakku?" tanya Sakura bingung, mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku belajar sendirian dibantu Paman Kankurou kok, Bu," jawab Hikari kembali memasukkan ke ransel samping. Diangkat tas jinjing tersebut, ditarik tangan Sakura keluar dari taman keluarga Uchiha. Pintu gerbang kembali tertutup.

Di sana, Ino dan Misa telah menunggu keberadaan mereka berdua. Ino lambaikan tangan menandakan kalau dia ada di sana dengan mobil pribadinya sendiri bersama dengan Misa, anaknya.

Sakura dan Hikari berlari menuju mobil putih milik Ino. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sakura berharap anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak ada mengetahui soal kepergiannya saat ,melewati gerbang tadi. Karena gerbang tadi adalah pertanda dia akan diketahui oleh nyonya besard rumah tersebut.

"Kamu lama sekali, Sakura." Ino cemberut. "Cepatlah masuk. Kita harus tiba di bandara beberapa jam. Jadi, kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian dan akan kukebutkan mobil ini."

Sakura duduk di samping kursi kemudi milik Ino, sedangkan Hikari duduk di belakang bersama Misa. Ino menyalakan mobil, dan menekan gas. Mobil otomatis berlari kencang menuju bandara.

* * *

Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau Uchiha Mikoto telah berlari bersama dengan kepala pelayannya. Uchiha Mikoto masih memakai piyama tidur. Ekspresinya susah ditebak dan tidak ada lagi rasa senang di wajahnya karena sang menantu telah membawa lari cucu kesayangannya,

"Cepat telepon tuan besar tentang hal ini." Mikoto menyuruh kepala pelayan rumah ini menelepon Uchiha Fugaku. Setelah kepala pelayan pergi, Mikoto mencengkram ujung gaunnya, terlihat marah dan gusar. "Jadi, ini permulaan dirimu Uchiha Sakura. Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu seenaknya saja mengambil cucuku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Lihat saja nanti."

Mikoto berbalik masuk rumah. Mikoto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini Sakura harus dijaga dan diperketat pengawasannya. Alasan ini memang sangat tidak masuk akal karena tidak ada satupun yang tahu kenapa orang tua Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura. Hal itu akan diketahui oleh Hikari secepat yang dia bisa.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ino, Sakura, Misa dan Hikari sudah sampai di bandara. Sesaat Ino meminta petugas bandara mencarikan pesawat pribadi untuk mereka berempat menuju ke Hong Kong. Ino meminta juga kepada petugas bandara agar tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada pemilik bandara, Tenten.

Mereka berempat masuk ke pesawat yang telah disiapkan. Ditemani pramugari, pramugara, dan pilot, mereka berempat cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam pesawat. Dalam beberapa jam, mereka akan tiba di Hong Kong secepat mungkin. Dan waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan lewat. Dan sampai di sana, harus dalam dua jam.

* * *

**.. Hong Kong, 7:15 a.m.**

Pemuda berambut biru gelap malam ini memakai jas biasa bersiap-siap menjemput dua orang paling dicintainya. Sasuke melihat dirinya di cermin pun keluar dari kamar hotel. Saat dibuka pintu hotel tersebut, Sasuke tersentak dan matanya membesar.

"Karin? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan pagi di restoran yang aku temukan kemarin." Karin melihat pakaian Sasuke serapi tidak seperti mau pergi ke kantor. "Kamu mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar hotel dan menguncinya. "Aku mau menjemput Sakura dan Hikari di bandara."

Karin kaget. "Sa-Sakura dan Hikari akan datang ke Hong Kong?"

Sasuke melihat Karin terkejut. "Kenapa kamu terkejut?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Karin menggigit ibu jarinya, lalu punya ide luar biasa. "Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu sekalian melihat keponakan kecilku itu?"

"Boleh saja. Aku yakin Hikari senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sasuke terseyum kecil.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Karin bersama-sama menjemput Sakura dan Hikari di bandara. Tentu saja Karin sengaja agar saudara angkatnya itu macam-macam dengannya karena Karin membuat hidup Sakura menderita lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Karin ingin mendapatkan Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan lewat empat puluh menit. Sasuke dan Karin menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sasuke memasukkan tangan di saku celana sedangkan Karin terus khawatir jika rencananya gagal untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Ayah!" teriak bocah kecil berambut merah muda. Hikari meloncat ke pelukan ayahnya. Sasuke berputar-putar senang sambil memeluk buah hatinya yang sangat lucu. Sesaat berhenti, Hikari melihat Sasuke tepat di balik mata hitamnya. "Ayah menjemput kami? Aku kira ayah meminta supir pribadi untuk menjemput kami."

"Tentu ayah ingin menjemputmu, sayang. Karena ayah ingin bersamamu dan ibumu," Sasuke tersenyum. Mata Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Sakura."

Sakura canggung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia seperti ini, tapi sudah ke sekian kalinya. Sakura Cuma mengangguk seakan-akan ini bukan mimpi karena Sakura sudah tidak sanggup untuk buka suara berkat dirinya yang gugup dan juga takut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu ada di sini bersama anakmu, Ino." Sasuke menyengir.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku juga ingin berlibur, Sasuke?" Ino balas menyengir menatap Sasuke. Lalu, tatapan matanya melihat Karin. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kamu mengajak wanita busuk itu kemari, Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Ino. Dilirik Karin yang tidak mempedulikan ekspresi marahnya, "Dia yang mau ikut, jadi aku mengajaknya."

"Oh..." Ino membentuk senyuman simpul melihat wajah Karin menahan amarah. "Oke, antar kami ke hotelmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini di samping wajah perempuan ini."

"Oke, oke." Sasuke menurunkan Hikari dari pelukan, mengambil tas ransel Hikari dan koper Sakura tanpa memakai jasa layanan pengangkut barang. Soalnya Sasuke sudah kuat dari awal.

Sakura melangkah sambil merunduk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti dikarenakan Karin menahan pergelangan tangan siap memaki-maki Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan terperanjat. Langsung ditarik oleh Karin menjauh dari Sasuke, Ino, Misa dan Hikari.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sakura yang mulus. Sakura mundur dan menahan pembatas tangga agar tidak jatuh. Wajah Sakura kaget dan menatap Karin yang sudah marah meluap-luap.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menamparku, Karin? Padahal aku kira kamu baik padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baik?" Karin mengangkat alis dan menyeringai keji. "Aku tidak pernah baik padamu. Aku sengaja masuk ke keluarga itu untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuamu. Tapi, apa yang kudapatkan malah aku dikucilkan bak sampah. Sejak kamu ada bersama Hikari-mu itu, aku selalu dikucilkan dan marah padamu biarpun kamu hanya satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga Haruno. Jadi, aku membalas dendam padamu agar bisa menyakiti hatimu sedikit demi sedikit."

"Tunggu." Sakura berhenti. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin membalas dendam padamu memakai Sasuke?"

Karin melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Iya, itu benar. Sekalian merasakan jatuh cinta dan bersama dengan Sasuke tersayang walaupun dia sudah memiliki istri. Aku berharap Sasuke bisa menjadi milikku dengan cara dia bercerai denganmu."

"Itu konyol!" Sakura berteriak marah, tidak lagi merasakan sakit di pipi. "Aku tidak mau kamu merebut Sasuke! Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke! Dan aku berharap Sasuke juga begitu padaku!"

"Tenang dulu, Sakura." Karin menyeringai. "Padahal aku dan Sasuke tadi malam sedang bermesraan hebat dan aku yakin kamu tidak tahu akan hal itu."

"Kamu!" Sakura mengepalkan tinju. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu merebut Sasuke dan keluargaku begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Berani-beraninya kamu melawanku!" Karin kembali melayangkan tangan untuk menampar Sakura.

Sakura menutup mata, siap menerima tamparan dari Karin. Namun, tidak ada suara tamparan di pipinya. Saat rasa sakit itu tidak ada, Sakura membuka mata. Sakura kaget melihat Hikari membuat Karin pingsan. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan pada bibi Karin, Hikari?"

Hikari menenteng tongkat pemukul bola dengan wajah sangat puas. "Aku hanya memukul kepalanya agar pingsan saja, Bu."

Sakura mendekati Hikari melewati Karin yang sudah pingsan. "Kamu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh 'kan, sayang?"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, Bu. Aku hanya memukul bagian vitalnya agar tidak bisa menampar ibu." Hikari menurunkan alat pemukul bisbol ke lantai bandara. Hikari menatap pipi memar memerah akibat ditampar oleh manusia iblis. Hikari menyentuh pipi memar itu, Sakura meringis. "Dia sudah menampar ibu sampai seperti ini? Aku minta maaf datang terlambat dan semoga saja aku bisa melindungi Ibu selama aku masih bersama Ibu. Aku sudah berjanji 'kan akan menjaga ibu?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil berlinang air mata. Dipegang tangan mungil yang menyentuh pipinya. "Ibu sudah mendengar janjimu waktu itu, sayang."

"Jadi, ijinkan aku menjadi pengawal ibu di saat kita mendarat di Hong Kong." Hikari memeluk Sakura, erat.

Sakura pun membalasnya. Menangis di dalam pelukan anaknya.

Tiba-tiba Karin bangun dan meringis kesakitan. Hikari melepas pelukan sang bunda, mengambil tongkat bisbol. Namun, tindakannya dihentikan Sakura. Hikari menghela napas, lalu mencari sesuatu agar bisa menyingkirkan wanita yang telah berbuat kurang ajar kepada ibunya.

Saat menemukan sosok yang tepat, Hikari menghampirinya. Ini membuat Sakura bingung karena Hikari tidak bilang apa-apa Cuma menghampiri orang tidak dikenal. Bisa dilihat Sakura kaget dan siap mundur saat Karin bangun, menatapnya tajam.

"Ke sini, Paman." Hikari menarik orang besar berbadan super gemuk. "Dia orangnya!"

Karin tidak tahu apa-apa ini, ditarik oleh seseorang berbadan gemuk. "He-hei! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!"

Karin terus meronta-ronta meminta bantuan, namun tidak ada yang dengar. Padahal di sana ada Sakura dan Hikari. Karin kaget dan terperangah melihat Hikari mengangkat satu tangan memperlihatkan ibu jari. Ditunjuk ibu jari tertanda oke, namun ibu jari itu berbalik arah menjadi turun mengatakan "Rasakan kamu!" sambil menyengir puas.

"A-anak itu..." Karin terpaku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca, mulutnya terkunci, dan tidak ada pemberontakan lagi dari dirinya. Setiap melihat wajah Hikari seperti melihat Sasuke. Itu menyatakan bahwa Hikari benar-benar anak yang tangguh.

Sakura membungkuk ke Hikari, "Apa yang kamu katakan pada orang itu, sayang?"

"Aku bilang pada Paman petugas itu bahwa wanita iblis yang bangun tadi adalah seorang penderita sakit jiwa," Hikari tertawa puas.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget. "Sa-sakit jiwa?"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Tidak usah pikirkan si bibi jelek goreng tidak bermoral itu. Kita kembali ke tempat ayah, bibi Ino, dan Misa. Karena mereka sudah menunggu kita sedari tadi makanya aku menjemput ibu," Hikari menarik tangan ibunya menuju tempat parkir bandara.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?" Sakura sempat menoleh melihat sosok Karin sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kita akan bilang pada ayah bahwa bibi Karin sedang ada tugas penting," Hikari memang memiliki ide yang cukup cemerlang. Membuat ibunya jadi terkagum-kagum melihat anaknya mempunyai IQ cukup tinggi, yaitu 185.

"Baiklah, anakku yang pintar." Sakura mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Hikari penuh sayang.

Hikari berwajah datar dan menampakkan ekspresi serius. _Aku tidak akan membuat ibu menangis. Dan aku akan menjaga ibu dari wanita iblis itu maupun kakek Fugaku. Dan aku akan membuat kakek Fugaku angkat bicara soal kenapa keluarga Uchiha kecuali Paman Itachi membenci Ibu. Aku harus mengetahuinya secepat yang aku bisa._

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Waktu Hong Kong dan Jepang mungkin beda dua jam, ya? Saya tidak mengerti ==a. Nah, baiklah kita memulai dengan membalas request-nya dari para pembaca yang tidak login saja, ya. Untuk yang sudah login, saya lewat PM saja.  
**Hazel Murai: **Biarpun chapter dulu agak bermasalah, semoga saya bisa mempersembahkan chapter ketiga ini untukmu. Dan terima kasih sudah me-review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ketiga ini. ^^

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/17/2013

**Mind to Review?**


	4. PART IV

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU | Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Drama | Rated: T | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Original Character: Uchiha Hikari | Dedicated: Uchizuki RirinIin**

**.o.O.o.**

_Setiap ada rintangan untuk menghancurkan pohon Sakura, bintang bersinar itu terus melindunginya atas bantuan matahari, anjing, pasir, bayangan, angin, patung kayu, dan serangga. Berkat bantuan sekelompok tersebut, bintang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Namun, sang malam malah mendukung sang bahaya itu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa._

* * *

**Part IV**

**.. Hongkong 9:20, a.m.**

Setibanya dari bandara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Misa, dan Hikari tiba di hotel tempat di mana mereka menginap. Hotelnya tidak terlalu jauh dari perusahaan kerja sama milik Sasuke dan Sakura. Di sana semua sepupu-sepupu Sakura telah menunggu Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Sasuke, ke mana saja kamu dari tadi?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat. Pandangannya melihat Hikari, keponakan kesayangannya. "Hikari!" lalu, ke Sakura, "Sakura! Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?"

"Paman Kiba!" Hikari langsung berlari memeluk Pamannya. Mereka berputar-putar seperti mainan. Setelah berhenti beberapa saat, Hikari memeluk erat Kiba. "Paman Kiba, aku kangen. Bagaimana keadaan Paman?"

"Paman baik-baik saja, keponakanku tersayang," Kiba mengelus rambut merah muda Hikari.

"Lho? Di mana si Karin? Apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya Kankurou celingak celinguk sekitarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita berambut merah gelap itu.

"Oh... Tadi kami berpisah di bandara tadi. Entah kenapa mungkin takut sama Ino," sahut Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan fakta tentang Hikari membuat Karin terdesak dan tidak pulang bersama mereka.

"Begitu," Kankurou Cuma berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

Kiba melihat pemuda berambut biru dongker, "Sasuke, kamu dipanggil Uchiha Fugaku. Kamu dipanggil ke ruangan kerja di lantai atas."

Hikari menyipit. Hikari berusaha turun dari pelukan Kiba. Hikari berjalan menuju Sasuke yang ingin pergi, "Ayah, bolehkah aku ikut? Aku mau menemui kakek Fugaku?"

"Boleh saja. Ayo, ke ruangan kakek di atas," Sasuke menggamit tangan mungil Hikari menuntunnya ke lift menuju lantai atas.

Kiba dan Kankurou bingung. Mereka berdua merasa kalau kakek Fugaku tahu kedatangan Sakura ke Hong Kong lewat telepon dari nyonya besar Uchiha. Awalnya mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di lantai di mana Fugaku sedang bersantai. Tiba-tiba saja ada telepon dari Jepang, pelayan hotel mengantarnya. Kiba dan Kankurou berhenti melangkah dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Kiba dan Kankurou kaget saat mendengar kalau Sakura dan Hikari akan datang ke Hong Kong.

Dan yang mereka _shock_ berat adalah menghancurkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu, merencanakan hubungan dekat dengan Karin, adik angkat Sakura. Mereka berdua mengepalkan tinju erat, tubuh keringat dingin, dan napas tercekat.

Apapun yang terjadi Kiba, Kankurou, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino dan Temari sepakat akan melindungi Sakura dari rintangan menghalangi hubungan dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjanji akan melindungi Sakura dari hal-hal yang tidak baik akan membuatnya berpisah dari Sasuke.

Kiba berbisik ke Kankurou, "Jadi, apa ini siasat Uchiha Fugaku untuk menyingkirkan Sakura?"

"Kurasa iya. Keluarga itu belum bisa melupakan masa lalu." Kankurou melipat kedua tangan, berpikir. "Mereka tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan jika Hikari tahu hal kenapa keluarga Uchiha membenci Sakura."

"Aku takut jika Sakura tahu akan hal ini. Hanya Sakura-lah tidak tahu kebenaran ini," Kiba memegang bahu Kankurou.

"Uhuk," Ino batuk pura-pura. "Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap cuek padahal kami ada di sini?"

Kiba dan Kankurou kembali dari masa nyata, terkejut dan berusaha tenang. Kiba cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal dan Kankurou Cuma memalingkan muka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Ino, menyipit tajam. "Kalian berbisik-bisik agar kami tidak mendengar sesuatu. Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku mau dengar."

"Ng... itu..." Kiba terdesak begitu juga Kankurou. Ditatap Sakura yang kebingungan, langsung menerjang koper di samping Sakura dna menenteng ke lift menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai atas.

"Lebih baik kita ke atas. Kami takut kalau Sakura kecapekan." Kankurou mengambil tas ransel milik Hikari di tangan Sakura menyusul Kiba. "Kalian kutunggu di lantai 10. Di sana ada kamar kami dan kamar Sasuke. Kami sudah mengambil kamarmu Ino sama dengan kamar kami di lantai 10," kata Kankurou berseru sebelum masuk lift.

Ino berkacak pinggang, "Mereka berdua kenapa? Aneh sekali. Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, Sakura."

Sakura merangkul pergelangan Ino, tersenyum. "Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam, Ino. Lebih baik kita beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatan kita sehabis perjalanan jauh."

"Oke. Kalau itu yang kamu katakan," Ino menghela napas, berusaha sabar. Dipegang tangan Misa menuju lift bersama Sakura. Mereka memencet tombol nomor 10, dan pintu lift tertutup.

Di sela tertutup pintu lift, mereka terkejut melihat Karin berantakan pakaian dan rambut merah darah tersebut. Pintu pun tertutup rapat. Mereka terpaku saja dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian tadi. Tidak heran ternyata usaha Hikari untuk menjauhkan Karin dari Sasuke tidak sia-sia.

* * *

Di lantai atas di mana Sasuke dan Fugaku duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja, mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sedangkan Hikari bermain-main di kamar Fugaku, bisa dilihat Hikari meneliti keadaan kamar Fugaku sekalian menatap berkas-berkas telah ditandatangani.

"Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan kepadaku?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayah dengar kalau Sakura juga ikut ke Hong Kong, ya?" Fugaku menatap Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa kamu tidak membiarkan Sakura tinggal saja di Jepang, sedangkan Hikari pergi ke Hong Kong?"

"Apa maksud ayah?" Sasuke mengangkat alis, bingung. "Ayah mau memisahkan aku dan Hikari dari Sakura?"

"Ayah tidak bilang begitu. Maksud ayah, ibumu sendirian di rumah. Siapa lagi yang menjaga ibu selain Sakura. Di sana Itachi tidak ada. Lihatlah posisi ayah dan kamu di sini. Kita belum bisa pulang karena masih ada urusan mendadak lagi di luar kota." Fugaku menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan mata memelas.

"Jadi, Sakura disuruh pulang sama Ibu?" Sasuke bingung dengan kelakuan Fugaku. "Apa alasan ayah memisahkan aku dengan Sakura sehingga kami seperti baru pertama kali bertemu?"

"Alasannya tidak ada." Fugaku menatap berkas-berkas di tangan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit, "Apa karena Sakura merupakan seorang yang telah membunuh adik kandungku lima tahun lalu? Pada saat Sai menyelamatkan Sakura?!"

Fugaku mengeratkan berkas-berkas tersebut sangat geram mengingat peristiwa lima tahun lalu yang merengut nyawa Uchiha Sai dan adik perempuan Sasuke sebuah kecelakaan sekaligus termasuk Sakura di dalamnya.

"Sakura bukanlah orang yang melakukan itu semua, ayah?" Sasuke merunduk sambil mengepalkan tinju. "Sebenarnya aku menikahi Sakura hanya kasihan saja melihat dia terus terpuruk akibat kecelakaan lima tahun lalu."

Hikari terpaku, dilirik ayah dan kakeknya. Kedua mata membesar dan aliran darah berhenti. Bisa dilihat raut wajahnya seakan-akan ingin pingsan dan lari dari semua apa yang didengarnya. Hikari duduk sambil memegang seprei tempat tidur, berusaha menghentikan aliran air mata di pelupuk mata beriris _emerald_.

"Kasihan? Kalau kasihan kenapa Hikari lahir?" tanya Fugaku meletakkan kembali dokumen-dokumen tersebut ke atas meja.

"Waktu itu, Sakura terlihat cantik berbalut gaun warna putih. Jadi... aku..." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Terlena atau jatuh cinta?" Fugaku menyipit curiga. "Apa kamu jatuh cinta padanya, Sasuke?"

"Aku belum jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Aku belum sampai pada tahap itu." Sasuke menatap Fugaku, "Kalau bisa, aku masih ingin bersama Sakura karena ada Hikari di sampingnya. Kami bisa bersama karena ada Hikari, ayah. Jadi, aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dari Hikari."

Fugaku menghela napas, "Baiklah. Sebenarnya ayah tidak mau juga berpisah dari Hikari karena ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangi Hikari. Hikari datang ke dunia ini untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian ayah dan ibu saja sejak perginya Sai dan adik perempuanmu itu."

Sasuke lega. Untuk tahap ini, Sasuke belum bisa menyukai Sakura selayaknya pasangan suami istri. Hatinya masih berada di tahap di mana Sasuke bisa berpaling ke wanita lain. Inilah jadi pemicu hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke akan retak apabila tidak ada memperbaikinya. Juga Fugaku akan membuat Sasuke suka kepada Karin agar urusan perceraian bisa diberlakukan.

Hikari menatap tajam kedua laki-laki berwibawa dengan mengepalkan tinju mungilnya. Berbisik dalam hati, _Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, ayah. Aku akan membuat hubungan ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada perceraian di keluarga Uchiha. Aku akan pastikan itu._

Fugaku dan Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hikari memiliki otak pintar dari orang dewasa lainnya. Hikari memiliki strategi pemberantas perceraian dan wanita-wanita yang akan mendekati Sasuke lewat bantuan paman-pamannya.

Hikari menyeringai dan berekspresi tidak bisa diberitahu. Mulai hari ini, pertarungan akan dimulai. Dan tidak ada bisa menghentikan anak berusia tiga tahun ini.

Hikari naik ke tempat tidur Fugaku, pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan tadi. Biarpun begitu, kedua matanya sudah sangat berat untuk berpura-pura. Dipejamkan kedua mata tersebut, berpikir tidak mengingat sesuatu lain lagi melainkan strategi jitu untuk melenyapkan Haruno Karin terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**.. Hong Kong, 13:00 p.m.**

Makan siang telah tiba, semua orang berkumpul di ruang makan yang telah disediakan. Fugaku berencana menyatukan Karin dan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak keberatan karena dia sudah mulai menyukai Karin. Sedangkan Sakura merasa Sasuke menghindar darinya sejak dia masuk ke kamar pribadi di hotel. Mereka belum berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sakura miris melihat keakraban Karin dan Sasuke di satu meja.

Ino menatap Sakura, memegang tangan gemetaran. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Pelupuk mata di irisan _emerald _hampir jatuh. Ino terkejut melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Karin yang mulai akrab dari biasanya.

Untunglah Hikari merencanakan sesuatu. Sebelum masuk ke ruang makan, dicegat Naruto dan Kiba. "Ada apa, Hikari? Kenapa kamu mencegah kami untuk masuk?"

Hikari mendorong tubuh kedua Pamannya menjauh dari pintu penghubung ruang makan dan lorong hotel. Hikari menyuruh Kiba dan Naruto berjongkok dan memasang kedua telinga untuk mendengar, "Aku ingin Paman-Paman mengikuti apa permintaanku. Aku harap Paman Naruto dan Paman Kiba setuju dengan usulan untuk membuat Haruno Hikari beranjak kaki dari keluarga Haruno."

"Apa ini supaya Sakura tidak bersedih hati lagi?" tanya Kiba langsung _to the point_. Hikari mengangguk tersenyum. "Paman Kiba ikut!"

"Paman Naruto juga!" seru Naruto menyeringai.

"Jadi, inilah rencananya..." Hikari bergumam mengenai rencana telah disusunnya matang-matang. Pertama-tama dimulai acara makan siang ini. Hikari sudah mengatakan ini pada Gaara untuk masuk ke dapur di mana semua masakan-masakan untuk tamu-tamu penting termasuk Haruno Karin telah disediakan.

Hikari datang bersama Kiba, sedangkan Naruto kembali masuk ke ruang makan, duduk nyaman dan tidak terlihat merencanakan sesuatu. Naruto beri kode kepada keempat sepupu untuk diam sejenak sampai makan siang itu diantar.

Di dapur, Hikari dan Kiba membantu Gaara meneliti yang mana makanan Haruno Karin. Menurut Hikari, Karin alergi pada makanan sayur. Jadi, Hikari bisa tahu yang mana makanan tidak memiliki sayur sebagai penghiasnya.

"Aku menemukannya!" seru Hikari menunjuk makanan daging tidak ada sayuran di sekitarnya maupun masakannya.

"Kita taburi ini saja, bagaimana?" tanya Kiba mengeluarkan obat sakit perut, tapi Hikari mengangguk.

"Itu tidak berlaku lagi." Hikari berpikir ulang. "Lebih baik dibuat masakan itu di dalamnya ada sayurannya. Jadi, harus di masak ulang." Hikari menatap Gaara, "Apa paman Gaara bisa membuat daging di dalamnya ada sayur mayur?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Kamu memilih orang yang tepat, Hikari."

Kiba dan Hikari beradu pandang, tersenyum gembira. Mereka pun menyiapkan daging baru untuk dimasak kembali. Namun, mereka harus memasukkan sayuran ke dalam daging sapi. Akhirnya beberapa saat, daging sapi dipanggang oleh Gaara. Gaara adalah seorang koki di rumah keluarga Sabaku, jadi sangat diharapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Daging sapi sudah dipanggang dan diletakkan di atas piring yang menahan panas daging tersebut. Diberi saus penghias untuk membuktikan kalau pesanan Karin sama dengan yang tadi.

"Sudah selesai!" Kiba, Hikari dan Gaara _high five_ menyatakan misi mereka sudah selesai. Tinggal di mana Karin memakannya.

Cepat-cepat Hikari, Kiba dan Gaara meninggalkan dapur sebelum sang pelayan pengantar makanan tiba. Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam ruang makan, berpakaian rapi seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Kiba mengedipkan mata menandakan tugas pertama sudah selesai. Kelima orang tersenyum dan menunggu reaksi Karin saat memakannya.

Makanan telah diantar. Aroma makanan yang telah dimasak, dibakar dan dipanggang membuat mereka terlena ingin memakannya. Masakan-masakan tersebut diletakkan di depan orang yang telah memesan makanan.

Sebelum makan, sepupu-sepupu keluarga Haruno berdoa terlebih dahulu begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Hikari karena sudah ada tradisi 'sebelum makan berdoa dahulu'. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha melihat anggota-anggota tersebut terkagum-kagum. Diliriknya Karin langsung melahap habis daging sapi tersebut.

Selesai berdoa, mereka pun menyantap makanan. Namun, di sela-sela mereka menikmati makanan. Sebuah erangan muncul dari mulut Haruno Karin. Tatapan tertuju pada Karin yang tercekat sesuatu di lehernya.

"Aduuuh... kok gatal-gatal, ya? Apa yang dilakukan oleh si koki itu?" Melihat sebuah sayur muncul di dalam daging sapi yang dibakar. "Kenapa ada sayur di daging sapi ini!? Siapa yang melakukannya? Aarghh! Gatal!"

Hikari beserta Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino dan Kankurou menyeringai dan menahan tawa. Sakura dan Ino juga Misa kebingungan melihat tingkah Karin menggaruk-garuk leher, pergelangan tangan, badan dan lain-lain di seluruh tubuh. Sasuke menengkan Karin agar jangan berteriak di ruang makan.

"Sasuke! Gatal sekali badanku ini! Mereka harus membayar semuanya!" teriak Karin seperti orang gila terus menggaruk-garuk badannya yang gatal.

"Sudahlah... Lebih baik kamu masuk ke kamar. Sakura akan mengantarmu," ucap Sasuke. Lalu, menatap Sakura memohon. "Bisakah kamu mengantar Karin ke kamarnya, Sakura?"

"Ah... Eh... Baiklah...," Sakura mengangguk. Dengan sebuah paksaan dan enggan, Sakura menuruti kemauan Sasuke mengantar Karin ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Sakura menatap Sasuke melihat Karin penuh kekhawatiran. Mata Sakura pucat pasi. Langkahnya menuntun Karin menuju kamar di lantai atas.

Hikari takut terjadi apa-apa pada ibunya, meminta salah satu paman-paman untuk menemaninya ikut ke lantai atas. Akhirnya Shino, Kankurou, dan Naruto menemani Hikari. Sasuke pun setuju pada usulan Hikari yang ingin membantu Karin agar menghilangkan gatal di tubuhnya. Mereka pun berlalu dari ruang makan tersebut.

* * *

Di lantai atas, Sakura menuntun Karin menuju kamarnya. Karin berusaha menghilangkan gatal minum obat penghilang gatal. Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Karin membanting tubuh Sakura ke dinding.

"Apa ini rencanamu untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak dilepas dari cengkramannya.

"Aduuh..." erang Sakura memegang kepala yang sedikit sakit, menatap Karin marah. "Kenapa kamu membantingku begini, Karin?"

"Seharusnya aku tanya kepadamu, kenapa kamu memasukkan sayur ke dalam masakanku!" geram Karin terus mencengkram dada Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu b-bicarakan?" Suara Sakura tercekat karena dadanya ditekan.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, 'kan?" Karin mendorong tangan untuk mencekik leher Sakura, Sakura meringis kesakitan karena lehernya ditekan bersamaan dengan dadanya.

"Sakit... Karin. Lepaskan aku..." Sakura berusaha menarik tangan Karin dari leher dan dadanya. Tapi, itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena Karin sangat kuat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Jantung berpacu sangat cepat.

"Lebih baik kamu mati saja dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke akan membaik," kata Karin menyeringai. Terus ditekan leher dan dada Sakura.

Sakura hampir kehilangan oksigen, suaranya terbatuk-batuk. Pandangannya kabur dan jantungnya seakan ingin berhenti. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain berharap pada Kami_-sama_ agar ada seseorang yang melindunginya dari iblis wanita atau nenek lampir tersebut.

Bola menggelinding ke arah Karin dan Sakura. Bola berwarna putih, tapi sangat cantik. Karin menatap tajam bola putih tersebut dan melepaskan tekanan pada leher dan dada Sakura. Sakura melemas jatuh, terbatuk-batuk berusaha kembali menyesuaikan napas dan degup jantung berpacu cepat.

"Apa ini?" Tangan Karin ingin memegang bola kecil itu, namun bola tersebut mengeluarkan asap. Asap mengepul di sekitar Karin dan,,, BOOM. "A-apa ini...?!"

Sakura berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, melihat asap mengepul dan bersuara nyaring. Asap keluar bersamaan seekor binatang atau bisa dibilang banyak sekali keluar dari asap tersebut. Sakura menutup mulutnya, terkejut setengah mati. Kedua mata keluar dan menatap pandangan menjijikkan tersebut. Ternyata yang keluar dari asap putih tersebut adalah... KECOA!

Karin mundur beberapa langkah, memandang binatang paling tidak disukainya. Badannya langsung geli apalagi penyakit alergi belum sembuh di badannya. Binatang-binatang tersebut mendekati Karin. Karin takut setengah mati. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, keringat dingin bercucuran keluar, dan tidak ada satu pun suara keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya Karin masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengunci pintu agar binatang-binatang seperti kecoa tidak dapat masuk. Namun, usaha tersebut sia-sia saja. Binatang-binatang masuk ke sela-sela di mana Karin berusaha menguncinya. Binatang-binatang geli itu masuk ke dalam kamar Karin.

Agar tidak ada satu pun mendengar suara teriakan 'minta tolong' Karin, Naruto berlari dan mengambil kunci di dalam kamarnya dan mengunci dari luar. Naruto lega dan melihat Sakura tercekat kagum.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Shino menghampiri Sakura. Kankurou dan Hikari pun menyusul di belakang Shino.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Sakura bingung, menunjuk sesuatu dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Ooh... tadi. Itu binatang-binatang buatanku bersama Kankurou. Sebuah mainan untuk kejutan anak-anak jika nakal," sahut Shino berusaha menceritakan penemuan apa tadi.

"Jadi... itu mainan? Seperti asli." Sakura masih merasakan degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. "Untunglah itu Cuma mainan. Bagaimana kalau asli, ya?"

"Kalau asli? Pasti akan memenuhi hotel ini." Kankurou menepuk bahu Sakura. "Tenang saja. Saat berhenti, binatang-binatang itu akan berhenti. Biarkan saja seperti itu. Karin harus merasakan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepadamu."

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum kepada sepupu-sepupunya yang selalu menolong di saat dia kesulitan.

Hikari merunduk, lalu memeluk Sakura penuh hangat. "Ibu, saat berada di Hong Kong, kami akan melindungi ibu dari kakek dan si nenek lampir itu. Kami pastikan ibu baik-baik saja sampai paman Sasori datang ke sini."

"Kak Sasori?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kak Sasori akan datang ke Hong Kong?"

"Iya, Sakura. Jadi, selama Sasori belum datang, kami yang akan melindungimu bersama Hikari. Tenang saja, ya," sahut Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura menangis. Sudah saatnya Sasori akan datang untuk menemuinya di Hong Kong ini. Sudah saatnya Sasori menuntaskan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Jadi, seminggu ini mereka akan terus berhadapan dengan Karin sebelum Sasori menceritakan apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Saya tidak tahu ada unsur humor apa di dalamnya. Jadi, begitu saja. Saya memang tidak bisa unsur humor seperti ini. Beda dengan Chalice si ratu Humor, teman saya selama ini. Saatnya untuk membalas review yang tidak login. Untuk yang sudah login, saya balas di PM saja.  
**uchiharuno phorepeerr**: Memang perlu dikasih pelajaran si KArinnya. Jadi, saya buat hubungan mereka masih rada-rada suka #ditabok fans SasuSaku. Terima kasih sudah review! ^^

Untuk Sakura, saya buat kamu baik-baik saja saat author ini bikin kamu jadi dimusuhi sama Karin. Jika Sasori sudah datang, Sakura akan kembali baik-baik dengan Sasuke. Tunggu 2-3 chapter.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Makassar, 27/01/2013

**Mind to review?**


	5. PART V

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU | Genre: Humor, Romance, Family, Drama | Rated: T | Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura | Original Character: Uchiha Hikari | Dedicated: Uchizuki RirinIin**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Pohon Sakura dikecam dan ditantang oleh sang rintangan. Bahaya pada kehidupannya telah bermula melibatkan bintang bersinar dan sekelompok makhluk alam lainnya harus bersatu. Biarpun gagak tidak menyukai pohon Sakura, tetap saja gagak melindunginya dan mengetahui semua kenyataan ini satu per satu._

**PART V**

**.. Hong Kong, 15.15 p.m.**

Geraman Uchiha Fugaku karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi, membuatnya menahan amarah. Bisa di singkat Fugaku seenaknya saja menatap tajam pada wanita berambut merah yang gugup dan gemetaran. Walaupun ada seorang bocah kecil berusia lima tahun juga membalas tatapan tajam sang kakek. Akhirnya Fugaku Cuma menghela napas karena kalah pada bocah berusia lima tahun.

"Hhh... Sudahlah. Hari ini kakek tidak bisa marah padamu, Sakura," kata Fugaku melipat kedua tangan di belakang punggung, menyerah tanpa ada hasil. Fugaku menatap lelah pada Sakura, wanita yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Lebih baik kalian beristirahat. Kita akan berjumpa lagi saat makan malam." Fugaku berhenti. "Jangan lupa bilang ke Karin untuk panggil dokter."

Semua orang yang ada di tempat yaitu ruang makan terpaku meratapi kepedihan Sakura dan melihat Fugaku telah berlalu pergi. Sedangkan sang suami hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, namun ada hati yang terdalam ingin sekali membantu Sakura agar tidak bersedih.

Sasuke berbalik pergi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bocah berambut merah muda tahu kalau sang ayah belum tahu kronologi kejadian dan akhirnya menyalahkan Sakura. Hikari mengepalkan tinju. Dia berharap sang ayah tahu siapa Karin sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah..." Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan menepuk bahu Kiba dengan guncangan yang keras membuat Kiba meringis kesakitan. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat dan nanti malam kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Itu ide bagus. Jernihkan otak dan mulai strategi yang baru," Kankurou tersenyum, menarik Gaara dan Shino keluar dari tempat canggung ini.

Temari dan Shikamaru menatap Sakura penuh tatapan sendu, tentu saja tahu bahwa bukan saatnya untuk memberikan saran buat Sakura. Sakura menginginkan satu hal, yaitu Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke-lah yang harus mendengar dan memberikan perlindungan untuk Sakura agar menjauhi Karin.

Naruto dan Kiba tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Sekalian membawa Misa dan Ino, hanya Sakura dan Hikari-lah yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

Sakura mundur dan duduk di kursi dengan wajah lelah. Kedua bola mata beriris _emerald_ mengeluarkan sebuah air mata bening dan jatuh. Tangan mungil Hikari menangkap tetesan air mata tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah ibu sabar menghadapi cobaan ini?" tanya Hikari memandang air mata di telapak tangan, lalu menutupnya. Ditatap sendu sang kedua mata Sakura, "Aku bisa menjadi kekuatan ibu. Kekuatan yang bisa membantu ibu menyelesaikan semua masalah ini."

"Hikari... Ini urusan orang dewasa. Anak kecil tidak boleh ikutan," Sakura memegang bahu mungil Hikari. "Ibu tidak mau Hikari tertimpa masalah ibu."

"Ibu tahu kenapa anak dilahirkan ke dunia ini?" Hikari mempertanyatakan pertanyaan agar Sakura mengerti.

Sakura terdiam dan menggeleng.

"Anak dilahirkan ke dunia ini untuk menghibur, membimbing, membantu, dan menemani di kala ibunya sedang gundah dan resah. Sang anak tidak ingin membiarkan satu orang pun menyalahkan dan menyakiti sang ibu yang telah hamil sembilan bulan, melahirkan anak di dunia dan membesarkan penuh kasih sayang sampai sekarang. Jadi, sang anak harus membalas semua perbuatan sang ibu biarpun balasan itu belum cukup," jelas Hikari menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hening.

Sakura kagum pada Hikari, menjelaskan sampai inti. Anak sepintar Hikari memiliki IQ tertinggi di keluarga Uchiha membuat Sakura sangat bersyukur telah melahirkan Hikari, bocah manis dan siap melindunginya kapan pun di saat dibutuhkan Sakura.

"Kamu memang anak hebat," kata Sakura memeluk tubuh mungil Hikari. "Ibu senang bisa melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Kamu-lah bintang terindah di dalam hidup ibu."

"Seperti cerita Pohon Sakura dan Bintang Bersinar, 'kan?" tanya Hikari saat melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sakura bingung apa maksud cerita itu.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini kisah yang selalu diceritakan bu guru Hinata. Kisahnya sama dengan kisah kita, ibu. Ceritanya tentang kelahiran bintang bersinar di dunia ini. Bintang bersinar menyukai pohon Sakura selayaknya seorang ibu dan teman. Bintang bersinar akan selalu menemani, menjaga dan melindungi Pohon Sakura agar terhindar dari rintangan-rintangan. Pohon Sakura sangat mencintai seekor burung Gagak yang terus terbang setiap melewati tempat Pohon Sakura. Demi mendapat perhatian, Pohon Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Namun, Gagak memilih Pohon terindah, tapi menusuk hati. Berkat bantuan makhluk alam lainnya yang merupakan teman Bintang Bersinar, semua rintangan bisa dilewati dan Gagak mulai menyukai Pohon Sakura." Baru kali Hikari berbicara panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bu guru Hinata belum menyelesaikannya karena besoknya aku mau pergi ke Hong Kong," sahut Hikari berusaha mengatur napas.

Sakura menyengir melihat anak semata wayang berbicara panjang lebar sambil ngos-ngosan. "Kamu lucu sekali, Hikari. Dan sangat maniiisss!"

Sakura mencubit pipi Hikari, Hikari paling tidak suka dicubit. "Ibu, bisakah ibu tidak mencubitku? Aku bukan anak kecil bisa dicubit hanya karena kagum. Dan aku masih bisa mengerti kenapa ibu menganggapku manis. Untung aku bukan anak laki-laki."

"Jadi, anak ibu yang satu ini ternyata sok keren." Sakura menyengir melihat tingkah laku Hikari.

"Salah, ya, seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun keren. Aku paling terkeren di sekolahku," sela Hikari membanggakan dirinya.

Sakura tertawa. Air matanya berhenti. Sakura bisa merasakan kelegaan kalau anaknya ini memang anak dirinya dan Sasuke. Hikari pun tersenyum melihat Sakura tertawa. Sakura tidak berhenti tertawa. Sakura bersyukur pada Kami-_sama_ karena sudah membawa anak perempuan paling diinginkannya lahir ke dunia untuk menghiburnya.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau pemuda berambut biru malam memandang keirian. Iri karena tidak bisa membuat Sakura tertawa tulus seperti itu. Iri kepada Hikari. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh di dinding balik pintu penghubung lorong dan ruang makan bersalah pada hal ini.

Hati Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau saat ini dan seterusnya ada 'rasa' pada Sakura. Rasa sudah masuk ke dalam lubuk hati terdalam. Hatinya masih butuh proses.

Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Keriuhan tawa Sakura dan Hikari tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Sasuke karena keduanya melihat Sasuke berjalan pergi. Ada kelegaan di hati Sakura saat memandang berlalunya sang suami. Kelegaan karena dia mendengar dan melihat dari awal.

"Sepertinya ayah melihat dan mendengar kita, ibu." Hikari menoleh ke Sakura. Bisa dilihat Sakura gembira mendengar hal ini. "Dan bisa aku tahu kalau ayah iri padaku."

"Iri?" tanya Sakura kembali bingung. "Kenapa harus iri?"

"Iri karena tidak bisa membuat ibu tertawa setulus tadi. Maunya ayah yang membuat ibu begitu, tapi tidak kesampaian karena di sini selalu saja ada kakek Fugaku dan si nenek lampir," Hikari menyeringai.

Sakura terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hikari. Akhirnya Sakura memerah dan gugup. "Le-lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Hikari yang menyengir.

Hikari menggeleng-geleng menyusul Sakura menuju kamar.

* * *

Banyak kertas-kertas melayang di sebuah kamar, dan pukulan keras menghantam dinding. Kata-kata umpatan keluar di bibir laki-laki paruh baya bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Dia sungguh terlihat kesal karena usaha untuk menghancurkan Sakura gagal total. Dia tidak sangka kalau Sakura telah melakukan penyerangan awal untuk menjatuhkan Karin yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan sejak Karin di bawa ke keluarga Haruno.

"Anak itu..." kedua tangan kekar Fugaku bertumpu di meja ruang tamu. "Awas saja! Kamu tidak bisa bahagia bersama anakku, Haruno Sakura!"

Teriakan menggelegar di kamar tersebut bak seperti orang gila. Pelayan hotel yang mengantar makanan terdiam dan melangkah mundur. Dia harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi karena suara tersebut tidak berhenti akhirnya pelayan hotel melarikan diri karena takut. Biarkan saja kalau dia dipecat tidak masalah asalkan tidak mau di babak belurkan oleh seorang Uchiha.

* * *

Di kamar yang satu, tempat Karin berada. Gadis rambut panjang berwarna merah mengepalkan tinju sangat marah. Marahnya menggebu-gebu. Tidak habis pikir kenapa dia kalah dari Sakura. Sakura kan Cuma orang biasa.

Karin ingat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Haruno. Alasan kenapa Karin masuk ke lingkungan tersebut adalah karena Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku ingin sekali menghancurkan keluarga tersebut, tapi selalu tidak berhasil karena Sasori menghentikannya. Sejak ada Sasori pasti ada hambatan untuk menghancurkan.

Sekiranya waktu sebelum Hikari lahir atau bisa dibilang sejak Sakura dilamar oleh Sasuke. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke dulu jatuh cinta. Sasuke merasa kasihan sedangkan Sakura dipermainkan oleh rasa cinta tersebut yang akhirnya mencintai Sasuke setulus hati. Sakura pun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Uchiha membencinya kecuali Itachi.

Waktu itu, Karin yang bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai di sebuah perusahaan swasta di minta oleh Uchiha Fugaku untuk menyamar jadi anak angkat keluarga Haruno. Tentu saja harus lewat pada keluarga dekat keluarga Haruno. Dengan banyak uang, Fugaku menyewa preman-preman untuk menangkap keluarga tersebut. Hal ini tidak diketahui oleh kepala keluarga Haruno. Akhirnya Karin datang dan memberikan identitas tentang siapa dirinya ke keluarga Haruno.

Mereka tidak percaya bahwa anak yang akan dididiknya terkenal angkuh, sombong dan arogan. Hebatnya saja dia mempermainkan semua yang ada di keluarga Haruno. Itulah sebabnya semua sepupu-sepupu Sakura membenci Karin. Seenaknya memerintah.

Alasan kedua Uchiha Fugaku memasukkan Karin ke dalam keluarga tersebut juga menghancurkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi, karena Sakura mengandung anak Sasuke. Niat itu menghilang.

Mereka ingin sekali menjauhkan Sakura dari anaknya, tapi itu juga selalu gagal karena Sakura membawanya pergi ke tempat keluarganya. Sakura pergi itu dikarenakan Sasuke selalu tidak ada di rumah.

Setelah anak itu menginjak usia di mana dia akan mengerti, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Hikari anak yang terlalu cerdas. Sekali diberi penjelasan pasti langsung masuk ke otaknya. Berbeda dengan anak-anak kecil lainnya, Hikari terkenal dingin sama seperti sifat ayahnya. Sekali menghancurkan akan menghancurkan asalkan Sakura bahagia bersama Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa Cuma pasrah pada keadaan. Pasrah pada Sasuke. Itulah kenapa Karin berniat mengambil Sasuke darinya biarpun harus melukai Sakura. Mungkin Karin tidak tahu kalau niat terselubungnya selalu dihancurkan oleh Hikari dan para paman-pamannya.

Entah berapa kali Karin menghancurkan Sakura, pasti ada sang pencegah. Tapi, Karin bukan orang yang mudah berputus asa. Karin akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Sasuke kembali. Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Karin duduk di tempat tidur sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada memikirkan cara bagaimana menyingkirkan Sakura. Hidupnya sungguh terolehkan pada Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sasuke menjadi miliknya dan menikah dengannya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan Sasuke. Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir untukmu, Sakura." Karin menyeringai licik. Usaha untuk menghancurkan Sakura akan terlaksana pada malam ini juga.

* * *

**.. London, 07:15 a.m.**

"Penumpang dengan penerbangan Hong Kong Airlines Boeing 747 menuju Hong Kong dimohon menunggu di ruang tunggu. Terima kasih." Suara pengumuman terdengar di aula bandara. Para penumpang menuju Hong Kong telah menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Ada laki-laki memiliki rambut merah sedang membaca buku di ruangan tunggu tersebut. Dia duduk bersama seorang wanita cantik mirip dengan Sakura. Laki-laki bernama Haruno Sasori ini menutup buku sambil menghela napas.

"Sudah waktunya kita berdua menghentikan rencana gila kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, Bu." Sasori tidak menatap Haruno Mebuki. Ditatapnya pemandangan lapangan penerbangan melalui kaca besar menghampirinya. "Apa lebih baik memberitahukan Sakura tentang rencana tersebut?"

"Jangan. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Sakura tidak mengingat peristiwa di mana dia juga ikut masuk ke dalam kecelakaan itu," sahut Mebuki sedih. Paras cantiknya merautkan aura sedih dan teringat masa lalu di mana Sakura masih berusia lima tahun sama seperti usia Hikari. "Ini Cuma kesalahpahaman. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak tahu kalau anak-anak kandungnya masih hidup, tapi mereka hilang ingatan sama seperti Sakura."

"Ibu tahu mereka ada di mana?" tanya Sasori menoleh kepada ibunya.

"Ibu tahu di mana mereka. Kalau anak laki-laki Uchiha Fugaku tengah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil di Australia, sedangkan anak perempuannya bekerja sebagai guru magang di sebuah sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak." Mebuki menceritakan kisah kepada Sasori.

Sasori terdiam.

Suara speaker terdengar kembali, "Para penumpang dengan penerbangan menuju Hong Kong, diharapkan masuk ke pesawat. Pintu utama akan terbuka. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Sasori dan Mebuki bangkit dari kursi ruang tunggu. Mereka mengambil koper di samping mereka dan jaket tebal di tangan mereka. Dengan bantuan Sasori, Mebuki tidak perlu lagi menyeret koper bersamanya.

Mereka masuk ke pintu utama menuju pesawat yang telah disiapkan. Mereka naik ke dalam kursi berfasilitas V.I.P. Mereka sengaja melakukannya agar tidak ada lagi anak buah Uchiha Fugaku yang mengikutinya setiap hari. Untung saja niat Sasori dan Mebuki pergi ke Hong Kong tidak diketahui Uchiha Fugaku dan sekeluarga. Mereka beranggapan Sasori akan datang minggu depan. Itulah Sasori, karena kecerdasannya dia mampu menghentikan niat gila Fugaku.

Pesawat Hong Kong Airlines itu lepas landas. Sasori menatap jendela setelah memasang sabuk pengaman. Sasori menutup mata berharap bisa bertemu adik kandungnya tersebut, "Tunggulah aku, adikku. Kakak akan segera datang menyelamatkanmu."

* * *

**.. Hong Kong, 19:30 p.m.**

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, malam telah tiba. Niat Hikari telah dimulai. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hikari dan anggota-anggota keluarga Sakura, Karin mencegat Sakura saat Sakura sedang ingin pergi ke Toilet.

"Ada apa, Karin? Kenapa kamu mencegahku?" tanya Sakura bingung pada tingkah Karin tiba-tiba mencegah langkah masuk ke dalam toilet. Ada sebuah sengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Sakura jadi bergidik ngeri. Sakura tidak jadi masuk toilet berlari meninggalkan Karin.

Karin tahu ke mana arah Sakura pergi mengejar Sakura. Karin langsung menangkap lengan Sakura, tangan bebas Karin lainnya menutup mulut Sakura agar tidak berteriak. Karin membawanya ke lantai paling atas. Membawanya jauh-jauh dari keramaian.

Karin juga tidak tahu kalau pemuda berambut biru dongker seperti malam melihat perbuatan Karin kepada Sakura. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Sasuke mengikuti langkah Karin yaitu balkon atas. Tempat yang cocok untuk membuat Sakura... mati!

* * *

Setelah mencapai lantai atas, Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura ke lantai. Rasa sakit menghampiri lutut dan pergelangan tangannya. Karena Sakura memakai rok sebatas lutut, lutut Sakura berdarah. Karin menarik rambut merah muda Sakura (Ugh! Maaf, ya, Sakura. Sengaja saya lakukan untuk mendapatkan momen yang akan datang sebentar lagi) ke arah tepi balkon.

Angin dingin menerpa mereka. Karin memiliki aura panas tidak merasakan hawa dingin tersebut, sedangkan Sakura memakai baju tipis merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat. Sakura merasa kesakitan karena lututnya dan sebuah gesekan tanah liat balkon ini.

"Sa-sakit... Karin, le-lepaskan aku," rintih Sakura memegang tangan Karin yang telah dipegang paksa olehnya.

Mereka sudah tiba di tepi balkon. Karin melepaskan genggaman di rambut merah muda Sakura, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Karin menekan dua bahu Sakura agar Sakura jatuh ke bawah. Sakura takut dan minta tolong, tapi hanya suara angin kencang saja yang membalas kata minta tolongnya.

"Tidak ada yang datang ke sini, Sakura!" Karin menyeringai lebar. Penuh kelicikkan dan niat gila untuk membunuh Sakura. Karin menekan kuat-kuat tubuh Sakura agar cepat jatuh. "Jatuhlah!"

Suara langkah orang berlari terdengar. Sakura yang tadinya menutup mata, membuka perlahan-lahan. Dilihat ada sosok berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Pandangan kabur itu kembali menutup karena pasti saat ini Sakura sudah jatuh ke bawah.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan Karin menggelegar. Karin pun jatuh ke lantai menggantikan Sakura. Lengan Sakura ditarik oleh pemuda berambut biru dongker seindah malam.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura merasakan kerinduan pada pelukan tersebut membuka mata. Dilihat mata sendu Sasuke, mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tangan gemetar Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Aku ada di sini, Sakura. Aku sudah tahu kalau Karin berniat menghancurkanmu makanya aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Maafkan jika aku terlambat, Sakura." Tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Tapi, Karin?" Sakura takut kalau Karin meninggal di bawah sana. Sakura juga takut jika Sasuke menjadi pelaku pembunuhan.

"Tenang saja. Karin akan baik-baik saja. 'Kan ada mereka," sahut Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Rasa nyeri di rambut Sakura membuat hati Sasuke jadi miris dan pedih. "Rambut ini sudah disakiti, ya?"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, tidak peduli lagi dengan Karin mau diselamatkan oleh siapa. Yang penting dia bisa bersama Sasuke lagi. Sasuke membalas pelukannya dan mencium bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Kugendong sampai ke bawah, ya? Mau?" tawar Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengaguk mengiyakan. Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_. Di bawalah tubuh Sakura ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Eits, bagaimana dengan Karin? Apa dia mati? Atau... Hm... Ternyata tidak. Kita mulai flasback ulang. Karin terjatuh dengan suara teriakan menggema telinga. Dengan sigap, Naruto dan Kiba melihat gadis jatuh dari lantai atas mengulurkan sebuah jaring besar berbentuk mesin untuk menangkap tubuh Karin. Rencana itu telah disiapkan matang-matang jika Sakura jatuh. Tapi, karena Karin jatuh... ya... mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka harus melakukannya, bukan. Bukankah Karin itu adalah saudara sepupu angkat mereka walaupun mereka belum tahu apa kenyataan sebenarnya.

Karin ditangkap sebuah jaring. Karin pun kapok tidak mau berurusan dengan Sakura. Besok pagi menjadi awalnya. Hikari melihat ini pun berharap akan menjadi malam indah bagi ayah dan ibunya. Hikari menatap Naruto.

"Paman Naruto, bolehkah aku tidur dengan paman?" harap Karin pada paman tercintanya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Tentu boleh, ponakanku tersayang." Naruto berlutut dan memeluk Hikari. Hikari menduga kalau sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berduaan di malam panjang ini di kamar pribadi mereka. _So_ _sweet_ banget, 'kan.

**To Be Continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Sudah selesai juga fic satunya. Tinggal dua dan selesai. Mungkin pertengahan bulan, saya akan update lagi. Dimohon tunggu dengan sabar, ya!

Hug from me,

Sunny **BLUE **February

**Date: **Makassar, 07 Februari 2013

**Thanks for Reading! :D**

**Mind to review? ^_^  
**


	6. PART VI

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), AU** | Genre: **Humor, Romance, Family, Drama** | Rated: T | Main Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura** | Original Character: Uchiha Hikari | Dedicated: **Uchizuki RirinIin and Readers | Story is mine

Enjoy Reading!

.o.O.o.

_Sebagian dari bunganya berguguran. Ingatan kembali pada sang masa lalu. Gagak melihatnya jadi bersimpati dan mulai jatuh cinta. Tapi, sayang bunga-bunga Sakura tiba-tiba mulai layu dan tertidur._

**Part VI**

**.. Hong Kong, 7:15 a.m.**

Kedua mata terbuka. Iris _emerald_-nya mengerjap beberapa kali, mengawasi sekitarnya. Dia tertidur dekat dengan seseorang paling dirindukannya. Dia melirik ke samping dan bertatap muka dengan seorang pria berambut biru berbentuk ayam.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya pria tersebut tersenyum dan membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Sasuke menyangga kepala dengan memakai satu tangan dan memeluk pinggang Sakura. Dia mencium jidat lebar Sakura. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudnya?" Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke Cuma tersenyum saja. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Sakura. Sakura menutup mata. Tapi, itu hanyalah sesaat karena sang anak membuka pintu sangat keras.

"Ayah! Ibu! Selamat pagi!" teriak Hikari membuka pintu dengan keras. Cepat-cepat Sakura dan Sasuke menghindar. Inilah penyesalan seumur hidup Hikari masuk tidak minta izin. Hikari tidak sengaja melakukannya. "Aku minta maaf, ayah, ibu."

Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sebelum Sakura bangun, turun dari tempat tidur melangkah menuju Hikari. Dia memeluk anak cerdasnya penuh kasih sayang, "tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hikari tidak salah." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada apa datang kemari, sayangku?"

Langsung _to the point_. Hikari mengeryit pada pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia melihat sang ibu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan selimut yang melilitnya. Hikari menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal dan menatap kembali sang ayah. "Ada paman Sasori dan nenek Mebuki datang."

* * *

Pintu lift terbuka lebar. Sakura berlari mencari sang kakak dan ibunya. Dia lupa kalau dia bersama Sasuke dan Hikari. Sudah beberapa tahun Sakura tidak pernah bertemu sang kakak dan ibunya sejak mereka menikah. Sakura bisa bertemu walaupun hanya sesaat dan tidak tahu apa tujuan sang kakak dan sang ibu datang ke Hong Kong.

"Sakura!" seru pemuda berambut kuning keemasan melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura menyuruhnya datang ke sana. Wanita beranak satu itu berjalan pelan memandang sang pemuda berambut merah dan wanita sudah mulai berubah wajahnya.

Sakura memasang wajah senang dan berlari memeluk sang kakak saat sang kakak bangkit dan merentang kedua tangannya. "Kak Sasori!"

Pelukan erat antar saudara membuat suasana terhibur. Pelukan terlepaskan sambil memandang satu sama lain. Sakura melihat ibunya tersenyum juga merentangkan kedua tangan. Sakura pun berlari memeluknya.

Sementara mereka berdua berpelukan, pemuda berambut merah menatap pemuda berambut biru dengan pandangan tajam. Senyuman berubah menyeringai. Dia melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Hikari. Dia menatap Sasuke sesaat dan membungkukkan badan agar bisa melihat Hikari. "Sudah lama sekali paman tidak bertemu denganmu, keponakanku."

Hikari melepas genggaman tangan tersebut dan memeluk leher Sasori. "Ingin sekali aku memeluk paman Sasori seperti ini."

Sasori memeluk buah hati Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian mengangkatnya. Dia mengusap-usap punggung si kecil penuh sayang. Kembali menatap Sasuke penuh ketajaman. Dan berbalik badan dengan si kecil di dalam gendongannya.

Tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara keluarganya dan keluarga Sakura. Keluarganya mungkin ada kesalahan dengan keluarga Haruno. Yang dia tahu adalah menginginkan Sakura untuk jadi pelampiasan balas dendamnya. Dia Cuma diam saja. Sampai Sakura mengamit tangan Sasuke memperkenalkan sang suami kepada kakak dan ibunya.

"Perkenalkan ini suamiku, kakak, ibu. Namanya..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?" semua tatapan beralih ke Sasori sudah menurunkan Hikari dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tunggu. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke dari menyeringai kemudian tersenyum biasa saja. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. "Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sasori. Kakak kandung Sakura."

Tadi Sasuke bisa merasakan aura kebencian dari Sasori, membalas sapaan itu. "Uchiha Sasuke, suami Sakura." Sasuke menatap tajam ke Sasori, Sasori membalas dengan tatapan mencela. Sasuke mengeratkan salaman itu. Mereka berbisik dalam diam. Menyeringai satu sama lain. Bunyi kuat di geraman desahan tersebut di antara keduanya, disadari si bocah berusia lima tahun.

Bunyi lift terbuka lagi dan menampilkan sosok tegas. Sasori dan Sasuke melirik ke arah lift terbuka itu. Sasori bertatapan kejam melihat ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku bisa merasakan tatapan tersebut, menantang dengan tatapan serius penuh ketajaman menusuk tulang.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Seharusnya kita ada di ruang makan," tawar Fugaku tersenyum lembut kepada yang lain. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat wajah tersenyum penuh kepura-puraan. Dia mengawasi sekeliling. "Di mana Karin?"

* * *

Ah, iya.. Karin. Gara-gara kecelakaan tadi malam membuatnya tidak keluar kamar. Alasannya tidak mau bertemu iblis cilik bertampang malaikat. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali keluar, tapi mendengar ancaman Hikari tadi malam, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Gadis berambut merah panjang gemetar terus menerus. Tadi dia didorong oleh Sasuke setelah mencekik leher Sakura menurunkan kepalanya dari pagar langit atas. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mendorongnya. Untungnya, Karin diselamatkan oleh Shino dan Kiba memakai jaring otomatis ke arah beranda._

_Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat, pandangan kabur dan keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya. Dia merasakan basah di seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin sekali dia kencing celana menyadari peristiwa di alaminya. Dia masih mendengar samar-samar suara manis di telinganya._

"_Untunglah aku menyelamatkanmu, bibi Karin. Kalau tidak, mungkin kamu sudah mati di bawah sana," kata mengerikan di telinga Karin membuat bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "Kalau bibi Karin menghancurkan ibu, aku... Uchiha Hikari tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia."_

_Mengerikan. Mendengar ancaman dari anak kecil berusia lima tahun, seperti berada di jurang neraka. Karin memandan sekitarnya, meminta pertolongan. Tapi, dia melihat semua wajah pasrah kalau sudah berurusan dengan anak Uchiha ini. _

_Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan mendekati Karin masih gemetar. Menepuk pundaknya, "dengarkan apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Kalau Anda tidak mendengarkannya, maaf saja. Kami maupun Sasuke tidak bisa menolongmu."_

_Karin menelan ludah, ngeri. Ancaman satu saja dari bibir Hikari sangat mengerikan apalagi paman tersenyum pasrah pada keadaan. Karin pun ngompol di celana. Naruto dan Hikari mundur sangat jauh, memasang wajah jijik dan wow._

Karin ingat peristiwa semalam itu, dia sangat jengkel pada mereka tidak mau menolongnya. Mereka malah tertawa sangat kencang dan menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat. Penuh rasa malu, Karin bangkit. Dia berlari sampai menutup celananya memakai serbet. Para pengunjung melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Karin mengambil bantal dan membantingnya ke segala arah. "Dasar! Berani-beraninya anak itu mengancamku!" Napasnya memburu. "Awas! Kalian berdua tidak akan bahagia untuk selamanya!"

Kamarnya berantakan. Bulu-bulu berwarna putih keluar dari bantal. Kemarahan Karin membuat semua kamar hancur seperti kapal pecah. Seumur-umur Karin belum dipermalukan hidupnya. Mendengar ancaman dari anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Hikari belum tahu seperti apa Karin sekali diancam, dia akan terus berontak. Berontak sampai tiba di mana dia akan mendapatkan Sasuke. Sasuke suatu saat menjadi miliknya.

Pertama-tama, Karin harus merencanakan suatu strategi melenyapkan Sakura. Tapi, kalau dia melenyapkan Sakura terlebih dahulu, usahanya gagal. Baiklah... dimulai dari si kecil itu. Dialah yang akan menerima balasan darinya. Lihat saja nanti.

* * *

Ruang makan penuh aroma khas makan siang. Sekarang waktunya makan pagi bukan makan siang. Seenaknya saja siapa yang bilang ini waktunya makan siang (Skip saja yang ini).

Di ruangan tersebut, hanya ada dua anggota keluarga Uchiha berada di situ. Mereka berdiri saling menghadap pemandangan langit lewat jendela kaca besar. Mereka berdua diam saja. Bungsu mau bicara, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Mata dulunya mangsa berubah jadi lembut. Entah apa yang dirasuki si bungsu ini.

"Benarkah kamu mulai jatuh cinta, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang punggung tegasnya. "Tidak kusangka, anakku yang seharusnya menuruti perintahku malah melawanku."

Sasuke meringis. Tidak takut pada apa pun, tapi takut Uchiha Fugaku akan melakukannya pada Sakura. Diam sedetik kemudian, lalu dia pun akhirnya bicara, "aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Apa itu salah, ayah?"

"Hoo..." Fugaku berbalik ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, sekarang kamu membantah ayahmu ini?" Sasuke menatap tajam Fugaku. "Dan matamu tidak pantas menatapku! Kamu adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Tidak seharusnya melawanku kepada ayahmu ini, Uchiha Fugaku!"

Sasuke mendengus. Fugaku kesal pada dengusan Sasuke. Mata tajam penuh tekad menusuk bola hitam Fugaku, "pernahkah ayah memikirkanku? Apa ayah dan ibu selalu memperhatikanku? Tidak, Yah. Yang ayah perhatikan Cuma kedua adikku. Hilang entah ke mana. Kita tidak tahu apa mereka itu meninggal atau tidak! Setiap hari sejak mereka meninggal, pikiran ayah Cuma balas dendam. Hanya BALAS DENDAM!"

"Beraninya kamu berteriak padaku, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Fugaku. Geraman mengguncangkan di ruangan tersebut. Semua para pelayan kaget dan menjauhi ruangan itu, takut terjadi apa-apa. Fugaku mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Kalau kamu sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya, jangan harap kamu mendapat restu dariku!"

Cengkraman itu terlepas. Sasuke mundur selangkah. Tidak melihat sang ayah pergi sambil membanting pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya. Jantung Sasuke hampir putus kalau terus berbicara dengan ayahnya. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Tapi, dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak di dalam dadanya. Perasaan ini menentukan apa yang terjadi ke depan.

Seseorang menguping pembicaraan mencengangkan itu, menyeringai licik. Di dalam pikirannya berpikir, Uchiha Fugaku belum tahu di mana kedua anak kandung mereka tersebut. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Uchiha Fugaku menderita mulai dari sekarang. Namun, itu ditepis karena takut sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan.

* * *

Derap langkah hening di lorong. Berbisik dalam gemanya langkah itu. langkah cantik ini memang mengerikan, tapi bising. Suara langkah berlari di lorong seberang sana. Sosok ini menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di pintu keluar darurat.

"Hari ini betul-betul menakjubkan! Ayah dan ibu sudah baikan! Kami kembali jadi utuh kembali!" seru anak perempuan berambut merah muda loncat-loncat penuh kegembiraan. Hikari tidak tahu siapa sosok bayangan dari bilik pintu darurat tersebut. Sosok bayangan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menutup mulutnya. "Hmph..."

Ditarik tubuh tersebut ke pintu darurat. Hikari tidak tahu siapa sosok bayangan itu, tapi mencium aroma paling diingatnya. Aroma gadis menyeramkan seperti nenek lampir. Lirikkan mata ke arah bayangan itu. Lampu menjadi saksi bisu. Kekagetan muncul di wajah Hikari. Sosok misterius itu adalah Karin.

Hikari membuka mulut dan menggigit jari-jari tangan Karin. Karin meringis mundur. Hikari loncat dan berbalik badan. "Kenapa kamu seenaknya menangkapku?"

"Seharusnya kamu tahu kalau ancamanmu tidak berlaku di saat kamu sendirian, nona kecil," seringai licik terpampang di bibirnya. Dia maju selangkah, Hikari mundur. "Kenapa? Takut? Padahal tadi malam, mengancamku karena ada paman-pamanmu, ya?"

Hikari takut, membisu diam. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dia menatap Karin, menunggu siap-siap buat kabur. Biarpun dia anak cerdas, tapi anak ini sangat lemah dalam melakukan segalanya. Masih berusia lima tahun, itu memang belum baik buat dirinya.

Maju beberapa langkah buat Karin, Hikari bersiap-siap. Penuh ketajaman, Hikari maju secepat kilat menuju Karin. Hikari berlutut dan masuk ke dalam celah-celah bawah Karin. Dia berhasil. Namun, itu baru beberapa detik yang lalu. Karin menangkap tangan mungil Hikari.

"Mau ke mana kamu, bocah kecil!" teriak Karin kembali menggema ruangan tersebut. Suara tersebut memancing seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan darurat tersebut. Karin menoleh ke arah wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. "Sakura?"

"Lepaskan anakku, Karin!" seru Sakura menarik-narik tangan Karin agar melepaskan tangan mungil Hikari. Tapi, Karin malah tidak mau melepaskannya. Akibatnya Hikari terdorong ke belakang, ke arah tangga. Sakura melihat anaknya mendorong Karin ke samping dan mengulurkan tangan agar bisa menyelamatkan anaknya. "Hikari!"

Waktu berjalan begitu lamban, Sakura memeluk gadis mungilnya. Namun sayang, kedua tubuh ini jatuh menuruni tangga. Berkat perlindungan Sakura, Hikari tidak terkena hantaman anak tangga yang keras. Bunyi keras bermunculan setelah tubuh Sakura mengenainya.

Berada di ujung sana, Hikari membuka mata gelapnya dan mendapati sang ibu memeluknya erat. Hikari mengeryit sakit. Kepala dan tubuhnya sakit. Saat membuka mata dengan jelas, Hikari merasakan cairan hangat di ujung jarinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, kaget melihat ada darah membasahi tangannya. Dilihat sang ibu, mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ibu! Bangun!" teriak Hikari terus menggoyang tubuh ibunya. Guncangan tersebut mengakibatkan tubuh Sakura berbalik. Warna merah darah di bagian kepala Sakura bermunculan. Iris di hati Hikari memuncak. Dia pun berteriak, "ibu! Kumohon bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan Hikari!"

Pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya, mengawasi sekitar lalu melihat Karin terkapar di samping gara-gara dorongan Sakura tadi. Karin menghantam dinding hingga dia pingsan. Pemuda berambut merah melihat ke turunan tangga. Di sana Hikari menangis terus sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sakura. Sasori turun secepat kilat. Dia menyebrang dari satu pegangan tangga ke pegangan yang lain dengan cekatan.

"Sakura!" seru Sasori mengangkat kepala Sakura hatu-hati. Darah bercucuran dengan segarnya, terpaku dalam diam. Dia melirik Hikari menangis berurai air mata. "Hikari, kenapa ibumu seperti ini?"

Penuh sesak napas, Hikari mulai berbicara. "I-ini gara-gara wanita berambut merah itu. Dia mendorong tubuhku dan i-ibu menyelamatkanku. A-aku takut, paman Sasori. A-aku takut ibu tidak bangun lagi..."

Tentu saja Sasori juga takut. Dulu, kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Sakura mengalami gegar otak parah. Akhirnya dia menjadi hilang ingatan. Tidak ingat jika dia bersama kedua anak Uchiha. Takutnya Sakura tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. Dia menepis semuanya.

Hikari pusing, memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Tiba-tiba dia pingsan ke samping. Rasa syok membuatnya kaget dan akhirnya tertidur akibat pusing di kepala.

Sasori berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Untung saja Naruto dan Kiba muncul. Mereka berdua menyelamatkan Hikari dan Sakura. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, mereka bertiga membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit lewat tangga darurat.

Sasori menggotong tubuh Sakura mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah. Baju Sasori berwarna putih berubah jadi merah darah. Pegawai hotel kaget terheran-heran, bertanya apa terjadi. Untungnya Sasori berteriak kepada pegawai hotel, "kalau kalian bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, tolong ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dan tolong kalian atasi wanita berambut merah di tangga darurat. Lapor polisi dan bilang pada polisi supaya tangkap wanita gila itu! Mengerti!"

Pegawai mengangguk mengerti. Mereka beranjak pergi dan tidak menghiraukan Sasori menggotong tubuh Sakura. Mobil tiba cepat, memasukkan mereka ke dalam dan berlaju menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

* * *

Pintu Rumah Sakit terbuka, melewati banyak orang berlalu lalang. Dokter bawa tubuh Sakura ke unit gawat darurat. Suster menyuruh Sasori, Kiba, dan Shino menunggu di luar. Pintu UGD ditutup dan lampu operasi dinyalakan.

Tubuh Sasori bergidik ngeri. Dia menggigit kuku jarinya. Wajah manisnya mengkhawatirkan hal-hal terjadi. Ingatan akan Sakura bersimbah darah melihat pemandangan tidak biasa. Empat mobil meledak bersamaan hilangnya dua anak kesayangan keluarga Uchiha, saudara-saudara Sasuke. Sasori menonjok dinding, menimbulkan darah segar keluar dari buku-buku jarinya. Shino dan Kiba tidak tega melihat sepupunya menyalahkan dirinya gara-gara tidak melindungi adiknya.

"Uchiha Fugaku harus menerima ini semua. Dia-lah penyebab semuanya. Masalah ini harus terselesaikan sampai tuntas. Dan aku tidak mau kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sakura terancam sudah," kata Shino berwajah datar, namun hatinya takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu kita menceritakan masa lalu itu kepada Uchiha Fugaku. Suruh dia memanggil istrinya datang ke Hong Kong." Shino mengangguk dengar perkataan Sasori. Pandangan ke Kiba, "Kiba, aku mohon kepadamu kabari aku keadaan Sakura. Biar aku dan Shino bicara pada Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Menceritakan sebenarnya."

"Baik," Kiba tersenyum manggut.

Sasori mengangguk sekilas kepada Shino mengikutinya ke tempat Uchiha Fugaku, kembali ke hotel. Urusan Sasuke serahkan pada Kiba dan Naruto. Tadi Naruto bawa Hikari ke unit perawatan mengobati lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Hikari belum sadar, tapi merasakan trauma sangat. Naruto berharap Hikari baik-baik saja begitu pula Sakura.

* * *

Di dalam UGD, ingatan bermunculan di benak Sakura. Sebuah mimpi mulai berdatangan. Ini menjadi awal seperti apa masa lalu yang menghimpitnya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semuanya menjadi berantakan saat keluarga Uchiha menawarkan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti apa masa lalunya. Kembali ke masa lalu. Sebuah masa lalu di mana semuanya jadi jelas. Masalah terselesaikan dan hubungan Uchiha-Haruno terjalin seperti semula.

**To be continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Tadaa! Datang lagi! ^^ sudah lama sekali saya tidak update fic Starlight ini. Imajinasi saya kurang. Saya sertakan fic ini bersamaan dengan fic TC (The Call). Semoga kalian senang membacanya.

Terima kasih sudah review (sy balas lewat PM, ya) di chapter 5:  
**YePeh, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Yoannhw, Aden L Kazt, linda yukarindha, hanazono yuri, **omonatheydidnt, Raditiya, **A4 Project, Chalice07.**

Sisanya saya berterima kasih, ya Maaf kalau SasuSaku-nya sedikit. Semoga kalian membaca tiga chapter tentang masa lalu, ya . Tetap di fic ini kok karena saya tidak membuat fic side story.

Hug from me,

Sunny **Blue **February

Date: Makassar, 12 Maret 2013


	7. PART VII

**Summary: **Sasori dan Shino menceritakan masa lalu demi menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang ada. Mereka menceritakan ini kepada Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Agar semua tidak terjadi pertengkaran karena kejadian lima belas masa silam. Dimulailah cerita antara dua keluarga dulunya bersahabat kemudian bertengkar.

* * *

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa silam. This story is mine and Ichizuki RirinIin. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration.

Enjoy Reading!

**.o.O.o.**

_Pertemuan awal pohon Sakura dengan bunga malam menyejukkan hati. Seakan-akan dunia berhenti di sekitarnya. Kemudian itu tidak berselang lama, sang penghancur itu terus mengintai demi pembalasan dendam._

* * *

**PART VII**

**.. Hong Kong, 19:45 p.m.**

Kedua pemuda berjalan seperti berlari menggebrak dengan keras agar pintu terbuka. Keras pintu tersebut mengagetkan seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk menghadap jendela di kursi bos. Ekspresi wajah pria yang berusia empat puluh tahunan terlihat senang. Inilah jadi pemicu kemarahan pemuda berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Pemuda yang bernama Haruno Sasori tak tanggung-tanggung mencengkram kerah baju pria diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

"Berani-beraninya kamu melakukan itu kepada Sakura! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" teriak Sasori dengan napas ngos-ngosan menahan amarah. Dia melempar tubuh Fugaku penuh kekesalan bercamuk di dadanya.

"Hahahaha!" suara tertawa Fugaku menggelegar. Akibat tertawa Fugaku mengguncang hati Sasori dan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, Shino. Tawanya berhenti. "Inilah keinginanku, membalas dendam. Dan sekarang sudah terbalas." Fugaku nyengir. Dia memalingkan muka memandang kota Hong Kong dari balik jendela. "Pembalasan dendam telah tercapai!"

"Kamu!"

"Hentikan!" Shino yang berada di belakang Sasori, menyela di tengah-tengah mereka. Pertengkaran tersebut dihentikan agar tidak merembes di luar di mana para karyawan hotel ini bakal curiga. "Bisakah kita bicara dengan kepala dingin? Bukan emosi seperti ini. Kita datang ke sini untuk menjelaskan kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu. Di mana semua kejadin selama ini adalah kesalahpahaman."

Sasori mundur selangkah. Dia menekan kening yang berkerut. Putus asa dan frustasi. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan secara perlahan. Emosinya terhenti. Sekarang dia bisa bicara dengan kepala dingin tanpa kemarahan tadi. Sasori berputar badan menghadap menatap Fugaku. "Kami datang ke sini ingin menceritakan kejadian lima belas tahun silam. Di mana semua terjadi bukan keinginan kita. Kehilangan kedua anak paling disayangi. Adikku kehilangan ingatan. Dan semua persahabatan yang kita miliki di keluarga kita, telah putus karena kejadian tersebut. Sebelum aku menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya, bisakah Anda menelepon istri Anda sekarang juga?"

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan saya?" tanya seorang wanita masuk dengan anggunnya. Dia menutup pintu, lalu berjalan masuk menghampiri suami tercinta. Wanita itu merupakan istri Uchiha Fugaku dan ibu dari dua anak laki-laki di antaranya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suami Sakura. Namanya Mikoto. Dia menatap Sasori bingung. "Apa yang ingin kalian ceritakan pada kami? Lalu, di mana kedua anak kami sekarang? Katanya kamu mengetahuinya?"

"Pertama, kami akan menjelaskannya dari awal. Izinkan kami bicara dengan kalian tanpa ada sepotong kata dari kalian untuk menyela pembicaraan kami. Kedua, kami mohon jangan marah jika kami menceritakan sejelas-jelasnya karena ini ada hubungan dengan Anda juga. Terakhir, setelah kami menceritakannya... tolong pertimbangkanlah keputusan Anda untuk mencelakai Sakura dan cucu Anda sendiri." Ada kekagetan di raut wajah pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Selama Sakura koma, Hikari juga ikut terluka. Kalau cucu Anda tahu semua ini, kami bisa membantu asalkan Anda tidak lagi membahayakan keduanya termasuk Sasuke."

"Baiklah."

Kedua duduk di sofa telah dipersiapkan. Di sana Mikoto dan Fugaku juga duduk saling berhadapan di kursi segi empat. Sasori dan Shino beradu pandang, mengangguk singkat. Mereka menghela napas. Berpikir dalam-dalam. Ingatan kembali keluar. Dimulailah Sasori menceritakan kisah tersebut.

"Pada saat itu, pertama kali kita bertemu di kediaman keluarga Haruno di Hokkaido, merupakan rumah pribadi kami. Pertama kali keluarga Uchiha datang bertamu serta membawa keempat anak mereka. Ayah memperkenalkannya kepada kami..."

* * *

**Flashback lima belas tahun yang lalu...**

**.. Hokkaido ..**

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno di Hokkaido, keluarga Uchiha datang bertandang. Mereka diundang oleh kepala keluarga Haruno, Haruno Kizashi. Mereka sudah berteman sangat lama dan baru sekarang mereka memperkenalkan anak-anak mereka. Demi hubungan pekerjaan juga, Kizashi mengajak keluarga Uchiha nginap di rumahnya. Ini memperlancar hubungan mereka.

Berkat kedatangan keluarga Uchiha dengan membawa anak-anak mereka, Kizashi memanggil kedua anak-anak mereka di lantai atas. Anak perempuan berambut merah muda dan anak laki-laki berambut merah muncul dan turun dari tangga. Mereka menghampiri ayah dan anggota keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Nah, ini anak-anak paman. Namanya Sakura dan Sasori." Kizashi memperkenalkan kedua anaknya sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Sasori memandang bergantian anak-anak keluarga Uchiha. "Jadi, perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Ayo, anak-anakku. Perkenalkan nama kalian. Dimulai dari Itachi," kata Fugaku mendorong tubuh Itachi agar berdekatan dengan kedua anak keluarga Haruno.

"Namaku, Itachi. Usiaku berusia dua belas tahun. Semoga kita berteman dengan baik," ucap anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun tersenyum sekali kemudian memasang wajah datar kembali. Dia menoleh ke arah dua anak laki-laki kembar, ada yang tersenyum dan berwajah sama dengannya, datar. "Ini adalah adik laki-lakiku, anak kembar. Yang tersenyum namanya Sai, dan sebelahnya namanya Sasuke. Dan di ujung sana, namanya Hinata. Adik bungsu kami paling manis dan imut."

"Halo, aku Sakura. Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" tanya anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun kepada anak perempuan yang berusia dua tahun di bawahnya. Anak kecil yang bernama Hinata mundur dan berlari bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya. Sakura memiringkan kepala, kemudian kecewa berat.

"Biarlah anak itu memang begitu. Lama kelamaan terbiasa kok," Sai menenangkan Sakura yang kecewa berat terhadapnya. Usianya dua tahun di atas Sakura. Berarti usianya sama dengan Sasuke yang di sampingnya. Dilirik Hinata menyuruh mendekat, "kemarilah Hinata. Jangan takut. Kita tidak menggigit kok."

"Ayolah, Hinata. Senang, 'kan ada teman bermain biarpun usia kalian beda dua tahun." Fugaku mengamit tangan Hinata kecil, menarik ke depan di mana Sai mengulurkan tangan. Hinata mengambil tangan Sai dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Sai menarik tangan adik bungsunya. Dia juga mendorong tubuh adiknya agar bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Sakura sungguh senang. Dia menyapa Hinata, Hinata tersenyum malu-malu lagi. Akhirnya Hinata menyapa Sakura. Ada rona merah di pipi kembungnya. Sakura memeluk Hinata. Sai, Itachi, Fugaku, dan Kizashi gembira melihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sayang Hinata, baru kali ini melihat adik kesayangan sudah menyukai seseorang beberapa detik yang lalu. Senyum disunggingkan di bibirnya, Sai juga ikut tersenyum. Sai tahu Sasuke senang, dia pun juga senang.

Itachi dan Sasori bertatapan muka. Seperti Kizashi dan Fugaku semasa muda. Mereka pun bersalaman dan tiba-tiba menjalin persahabatan rahasia tanpa diketahui dua kepala keluarga tersebut.

Kehangan menjalar seisi rumah keluarga Haruno. Ini bermula pada hubungan Hinata dan Sakura yang mulai berujung persahabatan. Usia mereka beda dua tahun, tapi mereka seperti saudara, kakak adik, dan sahabat. Ini juga menyebabkan Sasuke jatuh cinta pertama kali dengan Sakura. Cinta monyetlah. Sai dulunya sangat pintar ini mengetahui keanehan Sasuke, saudara kembarnya. Namun, itu diabaikan saja. Semoga saja hubungan ini berlanjut hubungan pacaran kemudian pernikahan.

Tiada hari tanpa senyum. Kegembiraan di dalam hati pelayan keluarga Haruno begitu juga kedua kepala keluarga tersebut. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah Uchiha Mikoto tidak dapat bertemu Haruno Mebuki. Alasan dikarenakan Mebuki sedang rawat inap di Amerika akibat penyakit dideritanya. Ditemani sepupu-sepupu Sakura dan Sasori yang tinggal di sana. Termasuk Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian menjelang hari perayaan di kediaman Haruno, Fugaku dan Kizashi memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dalam hubungan pekerjaan. Ini sungguh mencengangkan. Dua perusahaan terbesar saling bekerja sama demi memperlancar ekonomi, tenaga kerja dan keuangan. Acara tersebut diminati banyak calon tenaga kerja. Mereka sangat senang karena dua perusahaan ini bisa menjadi teladan buat mereka.

Acara ini juga mengundang beberapa rekan-rekan perusahaan lainnya. Tentu saja ini hebat dan luar biasa. Tapi, ada satu orang tidak ingin semuanya hebat dan berjalan lancar. Dia selalu dendam kepada Uchiha Fugaku gara-gara dia-lah, pekerjaan terdahulunya hancur akibat korupsi dan menindas rekan lainnya. Ini diketahui Fugaku dan memecat orang ini. Gara-gara Fugaku, hubungan keluarganya dulu telah memburuk hingga sekarang. Dan Sekarang dia ingin membalas dendam.

Nama orang ini alias mantan karyawan perusahaan Uchiha diketahui bernama Jiraiya. Dia kesal, marah, dan jengkel kepada Fugaku. Sekarang dia telah mendapat pekerjaan layak yaitu di salah satu perusahaan Haruno. Tapi, pekerjaannya berbeda dengan kehdupan pribadinya. Keluarganya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya musnah. Mereka lebih memilih pindah di tempat lain daripada tinggal dengan Jiraiya. Rumahnya dulu sangat bagus dan mewah, sekarang tinggal di kontrakan. Rumah mewah tersebut disita akibat korupsi.

Demi membalaskan dendam, Jiraiya berniat menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia mempunyai rencana untuk melakukan ini lewat anak-anak Uchiha. Mumpung keluarga Haruno sedang merayakan hari-hari besar mereka di Hokkaido di villa keluarga Haruno. Inilah niatnya untuk membalas dendam antara dirinya.

* * *

**.. Hokkaido ..**

Pemandangan indah di Hokkaido dengan nuansa dinginnya memberikan kesejukkan berarti. Di saat seperti ini, anak perempuan Haruno dan anak laki-laki Uchiha sedang bermain petak umpet. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Walaupun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata. Hinata, adik bungsu Sasuke itu tersenyum melihat kakak laki-lakinya bahagia.

Sasuke melihat pohon Sakura yang tergeletak di ujung taman villa keluarga Haruno. Dengan kesanggupannya memanjat pohon, Sasuke membawa Sakura melihat matahari terbenam di ujung laut sana biarpun tidak terlihat. Sakura memang sangat suka dengan pohon Sakura makanya Sakura sering meminta sang kakak untuk menanam pohon Sakura di halaman villa di Hokkaido.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, memasang wajah senang sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sekilas perasaan campur aduk karena menyukai perempuan musim semi ini. Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Seandainya saja kita bisa lihat matahari terbenam seperti ini di saat kita besar nanti," ucap Sasuke sambil meremas tangan Sakura. Sakura bingung, apa maksud perkataan Sasuke. Tapi, rona merah muncul di pipinya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Sasuke."

"Seandainya lagi kalau kita bisa seperti ini untuk selama-lamanya..." keheningan menyelimuti Sasuke. Perasaannya tidak enak besok malam di mana acara pesta keluarganya menghancurkan semua kehidupannya. Sasuke menunduk dalam-dalam, mengumpat dalam hati.

Warna merah merona menghilang di pipi Sakura, memandang matahari mulai menghilang. Dirinya berpikir matang-matang soal apa di maksud Sasuke. Sakura menutup mata dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajah manisnya. Dia tersenyum berbisik, "jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi sementara. Apa kamu mau menungguku, Sasuke?"

Terkejut mendengar ucapan anak perempuan di sebelahnya, Sasuke malah tersenyum kecil dan ringan kembali. Perasaannya tadi yang tidak enak kembali ringan. Sasuke mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura sambil mengucapkan dua kata, "terima kasih".

Mereka terus memandangi matahari itu. Lama kelamaan menghilang di ujung sana merubah langit senja menjadi hitam berbintang. Karena mereka berdua dipanggil untuk makan, Sasuke meloncat turun duluan lalu meminta Sakura mengikutinya. Takut Sakura cedera, Sasuke menawarkan dirinya sebagai penopang buat Sakura agar tidak terluka. Sakura bercandai Sasuke, dia pun loncat turun sebisa Sakura bisa. Sasuke mengangkat alis, tersenyum menggeleng.

* * *

Tiba sudah waktunya acara syukuran antara dua keluarga ini. Banyak orang berdatangan muncul di berbagai kota, kalangan maupun orang-orang penting. Untung villa Haruno besar dan dapat menampung seribu tamu. Inilah jadi awal di mana mereka akan kehilangan dan berakhir bentrok karena kesalahpahaman yang tidak masuk akal.

Haruno dan Uchiha adalah kawan lama. Apa pun mereka capai, harus bersama-sama. Dengan janji mereka dulu sejak kecil, yaitu menyatukan lewat anak-anaknya bakal tercapai hari ini. Tapi, sayang... ini akan jadi awal di mana kelicikkan Fugaku untuk balas dendam.

Jiraiya masuk tengah-tengah sebagai karyawan terbaik di perusahaan keluarga Haruno. Dia tidak terlalu dicurigai, tapi insting dan kepintaran anak sulung Haruno membuat Jiraiya tidak tahu kalau dirinya diawasi dari jauh. Sasori menyelidiki orang yang merupakan karyawan ayahnya. Sasori kenal dengannya karena Sasori akan jadi orang pemegang perusahaan itu jika sudah besar nanti.

Sasori mau mengikutinya, namun dihalangi oleh Itachi. "Mau ke mana kamu?"

Berpaling sejenak ke arah Itachi kemudian ke arah Jiraiya yang menghilang. Sasori mengepalkan tangan. Masa hanya sekali menoleh, orang itu sudah menghilang di telan kerumunan orang. Merasakan firasat tidak enak, Sasori meminta maaf pada Itachi lalu pamit sebentar karena Sasori mau bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya di area sana.

Biarpun Cuma sebatas keingintahuan, Jiraiya mendekati anak-anak perempuan Haruno dan Uchiha yang sedang mengobrol asyik di sudut sana. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang suatu hal tidak dimengerti oleh Jiraiya sebenarnya dia tidak peduli.

Jiraiya menghampiri mereka dan memberikan salam senyuman agar tidak dicurigai. "Halo, nona-nona cantik. Paman datang ke sini untuk membawa kalian ke suatu tempat. Ibu kalian sudah menunggu di luar. Katanya ada yang mau di bicarakan."

Hinata merasa orang ini suruhan ibunya untuk menjemputnya membawa dirinya ke tempat ibunya di rawat. Sakura pun akan menemani Hinata meskipun Jiraiya tidak keberatan.

Mau saja disetujui oleh Hinata, Jiraiya tersenyum membawa perempuan berambut biru ini. Tanpa kecurigaan apa pun, Sakura juga mengikutinya. Di belakang sana, laki-laki berambut klimis sedang membawa minuman kaget adiknya dan temannya pergi meninggalkan meja. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sai menaruh minuman itu ke meja dan mengikuti orang itu dengan hati-hati tanpa menoleh sekali pun ke belakang.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan harus ikut pamannya ke suatu tempat. Alasannya karena ibunya lagi sakit jadi perlu ditemani di rumah sakit. Fugaku tidak bisa pergi karena tidak mau meninggalkan para kolega-koleganya terutama kawan lamanya ini.

Bocah laki-laki berambut merah meminta tolong pada Shino dan Naruto untuk mencari tahu siapa laki-laki berambut putih, berperawakan tua dan usianya beda jauh dari ayah ibu mereka. Tanpa iming-iming lagi, mereka berniat mencari sosok itu sebelum bertemu apa yang diincarnya.

**End Flashback ..**

* * *

"... saya mengingat kejadian ini sembari melakukan sesuatu untuk terus mencari anak-anak Anda dan adik saya yang hilang di bawa oleh Jiraiya, karyawan ayah saya yang dulunya mantan karyawan Anda," kata Sasori menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya masa lalu yang dulu bikin dirinya tidak bisa ke Jepang lagi karena teringat masa lalu. Sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu, Sasori meminta ibunya ikut dengannya mengetahui keberadaan Hinata dan Sai yang masih hidup.

"Lalu, bagaimana kedua anak-anakku. Sai dan Hinata?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku mengingat kejadian waktu itu sempat ramai dibicarakan di majalah dan koran karena kedua anak-anaknya menghilang. Istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto sempat shock mendengar berita ini malah sakit berhari-hari di rumah sakit karena mengingat kejadian demi kejadian menimpa keluarganya.

"Saya tidak tahu mereka ada di mana. Tapi, ada salah seorang kolega saya melihat saudara kembar. Katanya wajah mereka ada di kota Hong Kong ini. Teman saya tahu karena pernah membaca berita dan wajah Sai dan Hinata terpampang jelas," balas Sasori memandang Uchiha Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian.

"Antarkan kami ke tempat Sai beradai!" seru Uchiha Mikoto bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap harap kepada Sasori. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca tiada henti menangis. Sudah lima belas tahun menanggung kesedihan, Mikoto berharap Sasori tidak salah mengatakannya kepada mereka keberadaan dua anak paling di sayanginya itu.

Sasori dan Shino terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa mereka lakukan ini benar adanya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menahannya beberapa detik kemudian dikeluarkan. Diri mereka lega dan bangkit berdiri. Mereka mengangguk kepada suami istri Uchiha untuk mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi, ke tempat anak-anak dulunya menghilang.

"Saya akan mengantar kalian di mana mereka tinggal. Setelah ini, kalian boleh melakukan sesuatu kepada kami semau kalian sendiri."

**.. Rumah Sakit Hong Kong ..**

* * *

Di ruang ICU, wanita musim semi bertahan demi anak dan suaminya. Sakura diperkirakan akan kritis. Biarpun sudah operasi, ada kemungkinan Sakura menderita penyakit yang paling serius. Napasnya tidak teratur. Butuh oksigen untuk mempertahankannya. Di dalam ingatan Sakura, ada sebuah hal-hal dulu dilupakannya. Entah itu apa. Tapi, wajah Sasuke terbayang jelas dengan ingatannya tersenyum sambil memandang matahari terbenam di suatu tempat entah ada di mana.

Ingatan itu terus mengingatkannya tentang dirinya lupa akan masa lalu. Janji. Seorang anak laki-laki. Matahari. Dan musim dingin yang bikin tubuhnya merinding. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura terus berusaha mengingatnya tapi tetap saja terputus-putus bikin kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Napasnya tidak teratur.

Di luar kamar ICU, Sasuke yang dipanggil Naruto dari Sasori berharap lebih kepada Tuhan agar istrinya Sakura tidak kenapa-kenapa. Setidaknya masih ada peluang untuk memaafkan dirinya karena tidak bisa melindunginya dari cengkraman Karin. Karin telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Jika memang dia berniat akan hancurkan kehidupan Karin apabila Sakura sudah sembuh nanti.

Pria satu anak ini duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mengetahui ada seorang pemuda berperawakkan sama dengannya tengah menghampirinya. Dia berjalan tidak bersuara agar Sasuke tidak kaget apalagi saat ini Sasuke sedang bersedih.

Sekarang pemuda ini berada di hadapan pria berambut biru. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di kulit putihnya, menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke bergidik dan terkejut. Namun, suara bariton itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu bikin keluarganya hancur dan mencarinya dalam kesedihan.

"Sasuke..."

Panggilan familiar dari suara familiar membuat Sasuke menengadahkan kepala. Raut wajahnya tidak terlihat karena membelakangi lampu. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata sekali dan menghalau sinar lampu lorong rumah sakit. Sasuke terkejut karena wajah itu... wajah saudaranya dulu menghilang tiba-tiba datang kembali... ke tempat ini.

"Kamu..."

**The End**

**.o.X.o.**

**A/N: **Sudah dua bulan tidak update, ya! Susah memang untuk orang sesibuk saya ini u_u Kalian masih setia menunggu. Saya juga senang kok. Mumpung fict ini akan habis dan berada dalam proses pengetikan. Yang bulan depan akan tamat, di mohon tunggu dengan sabar. Untuk fict lainnya, juga lagi dalam proses pengetikan. Harap tunggu dengan sabar lagi, ya? (^/o\^)

Hug from me,

Sunny Blue February (No Name)

Date: Makassar, 25 Mei 2013


	8. PART VIII

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa silam. This story is mine and Ichizuki RirinIin. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**..oOo..**

_Langit biru berusaha terang menampilkan asa bagi setiap rasa kembali menerangi dunia. Kabut-kabut tebal yang tadinya muncul, menghilang dalam sekejap. Mimpi kembali teruraikan._

**PART VIII**

"S-Sai..."

Pemuda berambut klimis hitam tersenyum kepada saudaranya yang tidak pernah dilupakannya. Sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun mereka hidup terpisah. Bagi mereka yang lama terpisah pasti tahu bagaimana hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga Haruno selama ini. Makanya pemuda ini datang untuk meminta maaf jika waktunya sudah tiba.

Takdir atau kebetulan. Sai datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi rekan kerjanya yang dirawat di tanah Hong Kong ini. Dan sekaranglah saat di mana Sai menemukan pria berambut biru gelap ini tengah terpuruk, membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Sai memulai pertanyaan, menatap Sasuke terlonjak kaget masih keterkejutannya selang beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ng... Sakura... Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit ini," sahut Sasuke merunduk kembali. Gantian Sai yang terkejut pada kondisi ini.

"Sakura? Anaknya Paman Kizashi? Memangnya hubungan kalian apa?" tanya Sai berulang-ulang membuat kepala Sasuke pusing setengah mati. Takut kena amarah dari Sasuke, Sai mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Oke, aku tidak bakal tanya lagi. Hanya satu pertanyaanku, kalian sudah menikah 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kejam sekali perbuatan ayah membiarkan Sakura masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Sai lagi. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak pemuda berambut klimis ini. Entah berapa lama. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Sejak kami menghilang, sifat ayah dulunya baik berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Begitu pula dengan ibu. Kamu dulunya jatuh cinta dengan Sakura berbalik membenci Sakura karena kami menghilang, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening.

"Bukan maksud menyinggungmu, Sasuke. Sakura tidak bersalah. Dia ikut sewaktu penculikan lima belas tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura bisa lolos dari penculikan ini dan mengakibatkan kami hilang akibat kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol," pikir Sai menelaah setiap kejadian-kejadian di mana dirinya diculik bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ceritakan semuanya..."

"Eh? Apa?" Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kebingungan dengan ucapan tersebut.

"Ceritakan semua apa yang kamu lihat dan kamu dengar."

Sai menghela napas. Dia terus mengatur napasnya, memposisikan duduknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding rumah sakit, tatapannya ke langit-langit rumah sakit yang bikin sakit mata.

"Sejujurnya kami tidak tahu, kenapa kami bisa diculik seperti ini. Ini semua mungkin karena keegoisan ayah telah merebut semua keluarga, harta, rumah juga pekerjaan sang penculik itu sehingga korban itu adalah Sakura juga. Waktu itu..."

* * *

**Flashback lima belas tahun yang lalu...**

Sai yang masih kecil mengendap-endap dari belakang sang penculik kaget melihat Hinata dan Sakura kecil di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil box. Penuh kecurigaan mendalam, Sai menerjang penculik itu. Beberapa meter ini meremukkan tubuh penculik itu, anak buah Jiraiya menangkap Sai. Ini menjadi pertanda Hinata melihat kakaknya dibekap. Hinata pun berteriak.

"Kyaaaa!"

Suara teriakan itu menggema. Namun, suara pesta lebih besar daripada suara teriakan Hinata kecil jadi tidak mungkin mereka mendengarnya. Jiraiya dengan sigap menutup mulut Hinata. Hinata pun meraung-raung.

"Hmph..."

"Diam kamu, anak kecil. Berani-beraninya kamu teriak seperti itu!" teriak Jiraiya membawa tubuh Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil box kemudian dihalangi oleh gadis kecil berambut merah muda.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kamu menyentuh Hinata dengan tangan kotormu itu, pak tua!" Sakura merentangkan tangan di hadapan Jiraiya sembari menghentikan ambisi Jiraiya mau menculik mereka bertiga. "Lepaskan Sai dan Hinata, dasar tua tidak tahu diri!"

"Lancang sekali kamu pada orang tua!" Dilayangkan tangan kekar Jiraiya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa mengelak, malah tersungkur jatuh dengan wajah lebam merah menampilkan darah segar di mulutnya. Sakura memegang pipinya yang nyeri, meringis kesakitan. Ditatap semua anak buahnya untuk membawa gadis manis yang terkena pukulan Jiraiya. "Bawa anak ini ikut kita! Jangan biarkan ada seorang pun mengetahui kita menculik anak-anak dari dua keluarga ini!"

Anak buah Jiraiya menarik tangan Sakura, tetapi Sakura berontak melepaskan diri. Karena tarikan anak buah Jiraiya sangat kuat, Sakura pasrah saja dan dilemparkan ke dalam mobil box bersama Sai juga Hinata. Rasa nyeri di punggung mereka menandakan ini akan jadi akhir hidup bagi mereka. Isak tangis muncul dari Hinata, Sakura menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata. Ada aku juga Sai di sini..." Sakura memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Sai yang berada di situ mengepalkan tangan, menggeram dengan kerasnya.

Mesin mobil box berbunyi artinya mobil ini akan meninggalkan villa keluarga Haruno. Sakura dan Sai berharap ada orang menyadari kami ada di sini. Mobil box itu pun keluar pekarangan villa menuju pusat kota Hokkaido.

* * *

Benar apa kata mereka berdua, dua orang paling beruntung menemukan Sai, Sakura dan Hinata adalah Shino, Naruto dan Sasori. Ketiga anak laki-laki ini meminta supir pribadi mereka menyusul mobil tersebut. Supir itu setuju asalkan jangan bicarakan soal ini kepada tuan rumah karena bisa menimbulkan kekacauan.

Sasori, Naruto dan Shino masuk dalam mobil pribadi keluarga Haruno dan mengejar mobil box penculik tersebut. Mereka terus mengamati, tidak berani mengalihkan pandangan dari mobil tersebut.

Mereka telah sampai di jalan tol. Kecepatan mobil box dan mobil mereka sama. Tapi, karena ada kejadian tidak terduga. Mobil box ditumpangi sang penculik, Hinata, Sai dan Sakura menabrak sebuah truk besar di jalan tol. Mobil pribadi keluarga Haruno mengerem mendadak agar tidak tertabrak mobil di depannya. Ini benar-benar kebetulan. Di jalan tol ada kecelakaan mendadak. Ini diakibatkan gara-gara pengemudi ngantuk.

Mobil penculik tersebut berbalik sampai terguling-guling jauh. Membuka pintu belakang di mana Sai, Sakura dan Hinata dikurung. Di bawah sana ada sebuah danau, banyak kapal feri mengintari danau untuk hiburan di musim begini.

Karena sebuah kepanikan, Sasori bangun dan mengernyit kesakitan akibat benturan di kepalanya. Merasa sudah tenang, Sasori keluar untuk menemukan adik perempuan kesayangannya tersebut.

Banyak mobil bertabrakan hingga menimbulkan percikan api sangat membesar. Sasori menuju mobil box yang terbuka lebar. Dia menghampirinya dan menemukan Sakura pingsan dengan pendarahan di kepalanya. Banyak darah keluar dari kepalanya. Buru-buru Sasori masuk dan membawa tubuh Sakura. Tetapi, Sasori tidak tahu kalau tubuh Sai dan Hinata menghilang tanpa jejak di dalam mobil box tersebut. Ini menimbulkan tanda tanya.

Gara-gara lebih memperhatikan Sakura, Sasori tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Sai dan Hinata yang jatuh ke danau akibat benturan mobil penculik dan mobil lainnya. Sang penculik yang mengemudikan beserta anak buahnya meninggal dunia.

Berita ini langsung menyebar begitu cepatnya. Di rumah sakit, Sasuke tidak menyangka adik-adik paling disayanginya menghilang entah ke mana. Di pesta keluarga di villa Haruno, Uchiha Fugaku kaget sekagetnya dan berlari ke rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu soal kecelakaan beruntun itu diikuti oleh Haruno Kizashi.

Di sana Uchiha Mikoto memarahi Sasori yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan seputar pembicaraan dari sang ibu keempat anak itu. Sasori hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak tahu di mana Sai dan Hinata?!" teriak Mikoto mengguncangkan lengan Sasori yang kecil. Ini juga berakibat bagi Sasuke paling tidak suka pada Sasori lebih mementingkan Sakura ketimbang kedua adiknya.

"Maaf..." ini hanyalah sepersekian ucapan Sasori. Tidak ada ucapan lagi di dalam mulutnya karena Sakura dianogsa mempunyai amnesia, hilang ingatan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan terjadi.

Amarah Uchiha Fugaku muncul, mulai memukul Sasori kemudian dihalau oleh Haruno Kizashi. "Minggir, Haruno Kizashi. Berani-beraninya kamu melindungi anak tidak tahu diri ini!"

"Seenaknya saja kamu memukul anak laki-lakiku, Uchiha Fugaku! Ini sudah takdir! Kata polisi, tubuh Hinata dan Sai menghilang. Mungkin mereka jatuh ke danau. Makanya para polisi Hokkaido sedang mencari mereka di sana! Jadi bersabarlah dan jangan main hakim sendiri!" teriak Haruno Kizashi sembari memeluk anak laki-lakinya untuk melindunginya dari amukan amarah Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Fugaku menggeram, mengacak rambutnya. Uchiha Mikoto menangis di pelukan Itachi yang berada di sana juga ikut merasa bersalah tidak menjaga adik-adiknya malah ikut bersibuk ria di pesta milik keluarga Haruno.

Berita dari polisi soal pencarian Hinata dan Sai menimbulkan keresahan dan kebencian Uchiha Fugaku kepada

* * *

Haruno Sasori. Kedua anaknya tidak ditemukan di danau. Mereka menghilang. Itu tandanya mereka masih hidup di suatu tempat berkat bantuan rakyat sekitar. Inilah jadi perkara awal timbulnya kesalahpahaman akibat kelalaian dan keegoisan keluarga Uchiha.

Hari demi hari, Sakura telah bangun dari tidurnya. Akan tetapi, ingatannya menghilang. Dia tidak mengingat akan kejadian di mana dirinya diculik. Dia Cuma mengingat akan orangtuanya begitu pula kakaknya. Yang lain dia tidak ingat. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha juga tidak diingatnya.

Ini menjadi peruntungan bagi Sasuke yang telah membenci keluarga Haruno telah menghilangkan saudara-saudaranya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura, memperkenalkan dirinya di saat tidak ada orang menjaganya. Sasuke berpura-pura selama ini sampai dia menikah bahwa dirinya mencintai Sakura walaupun di dalam hatinya paling dalam dia sedih karena gadis yang dulunya disukainya hilang ingatan dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Rasa kasihan atau iba bukan sebuah cinta melainkan paksaan dari sang ayah untuk Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura demi memperlancar balas dendamnya. Rasa pura-pura minta maaf kepada keluarga Haruno juga ulah Uchiha Fugaku agar pernikahan ini lancar. Akibatnya rasa kecurigaan dari Sasori ke Uchiha Fugaku membuat satu rencana, yaitu mencari keberadaan dua saudara Uchiha tersebut dengan bantuan Uchiha Itachi, sahabatnya.

Sampai anak mereka lahir hingga saat ini membuat hati yang dipenuhi rasa benci dan dendam berangsur-angsur hilang digantikan oleh rasa cinta kembali menyeruak ke permukaan membuat sang kepala rumah tangga geram dan berniat menghancurkan Haruno Sakura lewat Haruno Karin, anak angkat kelurga Haruno.

Rencana ini telah diketahui oleh Itachi dan juga Sasori. Mereka tahu ini akan terjadi. Mereka berdua mendapatkan berita tentang dua saudara Itachi yang hilang bisa membuat kedua orangtua Itachi kembali baik dan tidak seperti ini, balas dendam.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"... begitulah ceritanya, Sasuke. Kami diangkat anak dari keluarga sederhana beda dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Aku dan Hinata berbahagia bersama mereka. Kami tidak tahu kemarahan ayah kepada keluarga Haruno hingga sekarang. Maafkan kami tidak mengabari kalian," hela Sai menyesal tidak memberi kabar soal mereka waktu mereka menghilang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bersyukur kamu datang. Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sasuke mencerna semua penjelasan tentang masa lalu yang menggelugutinya. Kebencian hati yang melupakan akan kisah cintanya dengan Sakura. Berniat balas dendam kepada Sakura dan menyakitinya perlahan-lahan. Kemudian itu berubah sejak kelahiran anak mereka. Walaupun usia anak mereka lima tahun, tetapi anak itu sangat cerdas dan mampu menguatkan hatinya kembali mencintai wanita satu anak tersebut.

Sai menggeleng. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku belum bertemu ayah dan ibu. Mungkin sekarang mereka lagi mencari kami. Hinata juga berada di sini lho."

"Benarkah?"

Tatapan berbinar-binar dari mata hitam Sasuke membuat Sai terkekeh geli. "Benar. Aku yakin sekali Hinata bakal memelukmu karena kangen padamu. Soalnya Hinata sering merindukanmu setiap malam begitu pula dengan kak Itachi."

"Kamu ketemu kak Itachi?"

"Tentu saja. Kami rekan bisnis di perusahaan yang sama. Aku tahu kak Itachi tidak berniat bergabung di perusahaan ayah ketimbang memilih bekerja di perusahaan lainnya. Dan kami bertemu," Sai menghela napas lega mengingat masa-masa di mana dia bertemu kakak kesayangannya. Sungguh pertemuan tidak terduga.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sebentar lagi keluarga mereka lengkap. Tidak ada perpisahan, tidak ada dendam, tidak ada kebencian, tidak ada kehilangan. Semuanya akan menjadi satu karena kenangan terindah adalah bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih. Mereka, keluarga tercinta.

* * *

**.. Hong Kong, 18.17 p.m.**

Ketukan di pintu berbentuk kayu membuat gadis berambut biru panjang beranjak dari dapur dan melangkah ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya. Di sana dirinya membeku seketika melihat dua orang paling dirindukannya berdiri di hadapannya sambil menahan air mata dan perasaan rindu. Gadis cantik ini menutup mulutnya melihat dua orangtuanya berdiri di sana ditemani pemuda berambut merah dan berambut hitam berkacamata.

"Ayah... ibu..."

Sembari melepaskan kerinduan, Uchiha Mikoto berlari memeluk anak perempuan satu-satunya. Rasa rindu keluar, tidak ada suara hanya isak tangis menghampiri mereka. Uchiha Fugaku juga memeluk dua perempuan paling disayanginya dengan rangkulan hangat.

"Kami merindukanmu, Nak..."

Air mata Hinata tumpah. Ya, gadis ini namanya Uchiha Hinata. Anak dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Anak yang menghilang ditelan bumi selama lima belas tahun akhirnya tumbuh dewasa dalam keadaan sehat. Hinata tidak kuasa menahan tangis, memeluk ibu paling dirindukannya dan juga ayah paling disayanginya. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun, Hinata kembali pada keluarga bersama kakak yang telah menemaninya hingga sekarang.

Perasaan ini tidak terelakkan lagi. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku terus melepaskan rindu. Mereka telah salah sangka pada Sakura dan membenci perempuan musim semi tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Sekarang mereka bisa mengeluarkannya, melepaskan kebencian menggerogoti tubuh mereka yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Inilah waktunya mereka berbaikan pada keluarga Haruno. Meminta maaf pada kelakuannya. Juga minta maaf pada Sakura yang sekarang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya di rumah sakit.

"Sekarang kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, sayang..."

* * *

**..Rumah Sakit Hong Kong..**

Kamar penuh sesak hanya terdengar suara layar tentang jantung hidup atau tidak. Di sana ada wanita musim semi membuka matanya dengan napas terengah-engah. Infus masih bergelantungan dan menempel di lengan kirinya, alat pernapasan juga masih terpasang di mulutnya. Ada derai air mata di pelupuk matanya yang cantik.

Sekarang dia mengingat kejadian di mana semuanya berubah gelap. Di mana dirinya melihat Hinata dan Sai berpelukan lalu terbanting keluar pintu mobil box, terlempar ke bawah tol, danau dingin. Sebenarnya Sai juga memeluk Sakura, tetapi Sakura menghantam sesuatu hingga dirinya berlinang darah bercucuran di kepala. Makanya Sai tidak membawa Sakura ikut kepadanya.

Kelegaan menyeruak kembali. Dirinya mengerti sekarang. Walaupun ada perasaan bersalah tidak menolong dua sahabatnya, sekarang dia mengingat. Guru Taman Kanak-Kanak Hikari adalah Uchiha Hinata, adik Sasuke yang hilang. Dan juga... suami Yamanaka Ino itu adalah Sai, Uchiha Sai.

Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan tidak beralasan. Namanya juga takdir. Tersungginglah sebuah senyuman yang khas, tetesan air mata bening, wajah wanita musim semi ini akhirnya cerah tidak lagi muram seperti dulu. Kebahagiaannya telah kembali. Bersama ke dalam dirinya. Dia pun menutup matanya senang dan berterima kasih pada Kami_-sama_.

"Terima kasih..."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Saya tidak puas! Alurnya ceritanya agak... terpaksa dan terburu-buru. Semoga bisa membuat kalian senang. Maaf, saya sibuk banget. Tidak seperti dulu. Saya harus ke luar kota. Semoga bisa menamatkan fict ini di bulan Juni ini. Supaya saya bisa berkosentrasi pada pekerjaan saya.

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date:** Makassar, 04 Juni 2013

**Mind to review?**


	9. PART IX

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa silam. This story is mine and Ichizuki RirinIin. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration.

**..oOo..**

_Bulan berpindah tangan ke matahari, melancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan. Pohon Sakura tidak lagi menangis atau bersedih. Kebahagiaan telah dimulai mulai hari ini._

**PART IX**

**Hong Kong, 10:00 a.m.**

Alunan gemerisik dedaunan di halaman belakang Rumah Sakit Hong Kong membuat suasana makin enak terjamahkan. Suasana harmonis ini menandakan perasaan-perasaan bahagia seseorang. Tidak mampu dipungkiri lagi. Kehangatan terpancarkan dikarenakan sang cahaya matahari tersenyum senang.

Jendela di kamar rawat bocah perempuan mungil berusia lima tahun duduk di atas tempat tidur perawatan. Duduk diam mematung sambil memandang pemandangan dari balik jendela. Cerahnya cuaca saat ini mengundang tanda tanya di benak anak Uchiha ini. Hatinya tenang, bahagia dan riang tidak terkira. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian.

Tetapi, rasa itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya. Meminta kejelasan soal seperti ini, namun tidak berlaku buat menemukan jawabannya. Diketahui anak kecil ini memiliki nama manis seperti wajahnya, cerdas sesuai pikirannya, kuat seperti hatinya, dan tegar seperti layaknya seorang dewasa.

Namanya Uchiha Hikari. Wajahnya mirip dengan sang ayah, rambutnya mirip sang ibu, wataknya bercampur dengan ayah dan ibu, kelakuannya tercampur betapa bijaksana sang ibu yang merawatnya daripada sang ayah. Bola matanya yang hitam, teguh pada pendirian, kuat dalam komitmen, dan senang berbagi ini benar-benar tipe terhebat buat calon penguasa.

Hikari terus menghela napas. Pakaiannya dari rumah sakit ini membuatnya gerah. Bukan karena pakaiannya, tetapi rasa minta maaf dari sang kakek dan nenek kepada sang ibu yang belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hikari mengetahui bahwa kakek neneknya telah menyesali perbuatannya. Minta maaf dan sujud di hadapan Sakura bila dia bangun sesegera mungkin. Hikari tidak pantas menghakimi orang tua yang sudah mulai memasuki umur enam puluh tahun. Anak sekecil dia masih ada toleransi untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Jadi, dia tidak berhak ikut campur.

Ada kesedihan mendalam di benak Hikari, yaitu kapan sang ibunya bangun dari tidur panjangnya? Dia takkan tahu itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu. Yang diinginkan Hikari langsung memeluk ibunya sembari melenyapkan kekesalan berkecamuk di benaknya adalah menghancurkan Haruno Karin dari dalam kehidupan keluarga Uchiha.

Hikari bakal menghancurkan siapa-siapa orang yang berniat membuat ibunya sedih, menjauhkan dari ayahnya. Memusnahkan kerikil-kerikil pengganggu di sekitar keluarga bahagianya. Mereka tidak akan lagi mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak.

"Akan kuhancurkan orang-orang yang berniat membunuh ibuku lagi," gumamnya di dalam hati.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu mengubah rautan wajah Hikari tadi membenci kemudian melembut. Hikari melemparkan pandangan ke pintu. Dibuka pintu tersebut menampilkan pria berambut biru kelam masuk ke kamarnya. Hikari senang, ayahnya menjenguknya sekaligus siap-siap pulang.

"Ayah kemari?"

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Ayah dari Uchiha Hikari ini meletakkan tas berisi pakaian Hikari. "Ayah membawakan baju ganti. Sekalian kamu pulang ke rumah."

Hikari turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil baju yang ada di tas. Dia membawanya ke kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit, Hikari keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian pilihan ayahnya, gaun berenda dengan sweater melingkar di pundaknya, rok sepanjang bawah lutut.

"Pilihan ayah tidak salah," ucap Sasuke kagum pada pilihannya memilih baju. Hikari berlari memeluk Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak merasakan aroma kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya. Sudah tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hikari, menatap Hikaru dengan keseriusan mendalam. "Ayah minta maaf. Ayah dulu tidak bermaksud membenci ibumu sebelum kami menikah. Ayah tidak bermaksud..." Ditatap anak satu-satunya lekat-lekat. Seutas senyuman mengembang di bibir Uchiha Sasuke. "Dan sekarang... ayah akan membayar semua kesalahan-kesalahan ayah yaitu membahagiakan kalian berdua."

Mulut Hikari melebar. Terjun memeluk ayahnya. Hikari senang, Sasuke sudah berubah jadi lebih baik. Hikari senang akan hal itu. Sangat senang dan terharu.

"Aku senang ayah telah kembali! Inilah yang diinginkan oleh diriku yang masih kecil. Butuh pembimbingan dari orang tua dan melihat keluarga bahagia dan juga tidak ada permusuhan," seru Hikari terus memeluk ayahnya dengan cara melingkari leher Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget pada anak semata wayangnya. "Cara bicaramu mirip orang dewasa. Ayah tidak menduga kamu bisa tumbuh sebesar ini tanpa ayah sadari. Ayah iri padamu."

"Aku 'kan belajar dari ayah," Hikari tersenyum malu-malu dibilang anak dewasa.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan sang anak. Bangkit berdiri. Hatinya telah bersih dari penyesalan. Dirinya bakal membayar semua ini walaupun itu memerlukan waktu. Sasuke akan sabar melewatinya asal bisa bersama kedua perempuan paling disayanginya.

Setelah membersihkan sebagian barang. Sasuke mengangkat tas ke gandengannya dan menggamit tangan Hikari menuju ke ruang bawah untuk membayar administrasi. Hikari menyetujuinya. Mereka pun ke bawah.

Di luar kamar rawat, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku memandang keakraban ayah dan anak di sana. Mereka telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menjauhkan hubungan itu dari Sasuke. Melampiaskan kekesalan pada Sakura, menantu yang telah menghancurkan hidup mereka.

Berkat pernyataan dari Hinata, mereka sebagai orang tua sungguh menyesali apa dikatakannya dulu pada Sakura. Sakura tidak bersalah. Yang bersalah adalah mereka. Sekarang mereka ingin minta maaf pada Sakura. Hanya Sakura-lah yang bisa memaafkan mereka. Hanya Sakura.

**..oOo..**

**.. Ruang ICU ..**

Kamar berlapis itu terasa hening di telinga, terasa menusuk di mata, dan terasa berbau di hidung. Karena yang terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri adalah Haruno Sakura, wanita beranak satu. Selang infus menusuk tulang ke kulit putih krimnya. Kondisi ini memprihatinkan bagi siapa yang melihatnya. Bunyi mesin jantung berisik di telinga. Walaupun wanita itu tidak mendengarnya dalam tidurnya. Suara napas lembut mengiringinya untuk bertahan hidup.

Pintu terbuka pelan-pelan, langkah kaki sebuah bayangan sosok yang tinggi keluar dari balik kegelapan. Sosok itu mendekati wanita berambut merah muda. Tangan bayangan tersebut terangkat, perlahan-lahan dekat wajah wanita musim semi yang menamakan dirinya Haruno Sakura atau dipanggil saja namanya Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Namun, tangan itu berhenti dan diletakkan di atas tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan ibu, anakku." Suara lembut dari bibir seorang ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. "Ibu telah menyakitimu sampai kamu seperti ini." Derai air mata keluar dan tumpah. "Ibu salah dan egois. Merebut kebahagianmu. Dan tidak memperhatikan perasaanmu. Ibu salah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi di monitor jantung saja yang terus berbunyi.

"Ibu memang bodoh sudah menyakitimu dan Sasuke. Yang paling menderita adalah Hikari yang tidak salah apa-apa. Maafkan ibu." Tangisan sang Uchiha Mikoto, isteri pengusaha keluarga Uchiha ini meluapkan penyesalannya. "Sejujurnya, ibu dan ayah Sasuke berniat balas dendam padamu ayahmu lewat dirimu. Kami sengaja melakukannya karena ayahmu telah menghilangkan Sai dan Hinata. Gara-gara dia-lah, mereka jadi menghilang dan tidak mau kembali pada kami. Makanya kami menyetujui pernikahanmu dengan cara berpura-pura menyukai dirimu padahal di hati kami... kami kesal.

Sebenarnya kami ingin kamu menderita seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Sai. Tetapi, kata-kata Hinata yang bilang kamu tidak salah membuat ibu sadar kamu memang tidak salah apa-apa. Kami ingin kamu menderita di rumah kami, menghancurkanmu di sana. Tetapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan memberikanmu sosok Hikari. Itulah kenapa kami tidak bisa menyakitimu karena kamu mengandung anak Sasuke," teriak Uchiha Mikoto merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar dari luar.

"Setelah Hikari lahir, ibu berniat membuat Sasuke pergi jauh darimu sekali lagi. Tetapi, Tuhan mengatur semuanya di masa depan. Hikari memintamu pergi bersamanya ke Hong Kong di mana Sasuke berada. Dan akhirnya Sasuke di sana kembali jatuh cinta, menghilangkan noda kebencian amat terdalam. Kami tidak mau itu terjadi." Uchiha Mikoto menyeka air mata dan kembali berbicara. "Jadi, kami memanggil Karin membuatmu pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan Sasuke. Tetapi, Tuhan kembali berencana lain lagi. Tuhan memberikan perlindungan-Nya lewat cucuku tersayang. Melindungimu dari amukan Karin. Berkat kesalahan kami tidak terkira, kamu malah terbaring sakit di tempat ini. Maafkan ibu, anakku..."

Uchiha Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sakura kuat-kuat. Tangannya gemetaran. "Tolong maafkan ibu. Kamu boleh memarahi ibu jika kamu mau. Kamu juga boleh memaki-maki ibumu, ibu mertuamu. Ibu tidak pantas jadi ibu yang baik. Bukan ibu mertua yang baik. Bukan ibu kedua di keluarga Uchiha, membimbingmu, mendidikmu." Uchiha Mikoto mencium punggung tangan wanita musim semi tersebut. "Ibu berjanji pasti menyayangimu selayaknya anak kandung ibu sendiri. Kamu sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Ibu harap kamu mau membuka matamu dan memaafkan ibu, Nak."

Air mata kembali terurai. Karena air mata dan terisak dalam diam, Uchiha Mikoto menurunkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur ICU, tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tangan anak yang pernah disakiti hatinya.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, jari-jari dari Uchiha Sakura bergerak satu per satu. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dibuka kembali bola mata hijaunya, mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dipandang langit-langit kamar dan mengembuskan napas.

Karena tergerak oleh sesuatu, Uchiha Mikoto tadinya tertidur, terjaga akibat perbuatan Sakura yang terbangun. Kaget melihat jari-jari Sakura yang bergerak, Uchiha Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Sakura yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Sakura... anakku..."

Wanita beranak satu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Uchiha Mikoto dan berucap pelan memanggilnya. "Ibu...?" Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu mertua tersenyum kaku tetapi tidak bisa membendung air matanya karena terharu melihat menantunya terbangun. "Ibu... menangis...?"

Uchiha Mikoto kaget merasakan air mata turun di pipinya. Dia pun menghapus air mata tersebut dengan satu jarinya yaitu jari telunjuknya. "Ibu tidak apa-apa. Ibu senang kamu baik-baik saja, anakku."

"Ibu... aku minta maaf..." Tercengang pada kalimat Sakura, Uchiha Mikoto menggenggam tangan menantunya, menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf karena telah menghilangkan Sai dan Hinata. Maafkan... aku, Ibu."

Uchiha Mikoto duduk kembali di tempat duduknya di samping tempat tidur di mana Sakura terbaring lemah. "Tidak, anakku. Sekarang kami telah menemukan mereka. Kami juga sudah mengetahui ceritanya. Yang penting kamu menjaga kesehatanmu dulu baru ibu menjelaskannya kepadamu."

Sakura mengangguk. Sekarang dirinya tahu bahwa dia tertidur cukup lama padahal kemarin-kemarin dia baru bangun karena lega menderai benaknya. Mungkin kesalah pahaman itu tidak ada lagi di kehidupan dua keluarga paling disayanginya.

Rasa lega itu terus ada sampai sang ibu mertua menghampirinya dan menemaninya terus menerus. Ingin sekali wanita musim semi ini bertemu suami dan anak semata wayangnya, menciumnya dan memeluk tubuh mereka satu per satu.

**..oOo..**

**.. Kepolisan Hong Kong ..**

Dua orang berjalan memasuki kepolisan Hong Kong yang terletak tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Dua anak manusia ini yang berbeda jenis kelamin, beda tinggi, dan merupakan dua orang yang memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan yang cukup ada. Dua orang ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hikari.

Mereka berdua memasuki tempat yaitu sebuah penjara setelah diizinkan masuk oleh kepala kepolisian atau salah satu penjaga tempat tersebut. Mereka sengaja masuk untuk mengecek kondisi sekalian meminta pembenaran dari mulut seorang wanita yang bernama Haruno Karin.

Anak manusia berambut merah panjang berkacamata duduk memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menyadari hawa dingin dari belakang punggungnya. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar. Karin takut-takut menoleh ke belakang di mana dua sosok kejam dan berhati dingin berdiri di depan penjara. Karin tahu siapa orang-orang di belakangnya tersebut, menegak ludah dan berbicara masam.

"Ap-apa yang ingin kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Ternyata kamu menyadari keberadaan ayahku dan aku, ya, nenek jelek," sahut Hikari yang duluan menjawab, menyeringai puas. "Kami datang untuk meminta penjelasan soal perbuatanmu pada ibuku!"

Teriakan anak berusia lima tahun menggema di ruangan penjara. Para tawanan tadi meremehkan jadi penakut setelah mendengar suara Hikari. Mereka duduk di sudut lorong, tidak berniat ikut campur.

Karin jadi bergidik ngeri pada suara paling mengesalkan sekaligus menakutkan di pendengarannya. Akhirnya Karin menoleh ke belakang dan menatap enteng Hikari semata-mata tidak takut pada teriakannya.

"Hm... jadi, kamu tidak tahu ya, anak kecil. Siapa yang menyuruhku melakukan ini semua?" tanya Karin menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Karin terlonjak kaget dan Hikari berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu. Kakek dan nenek, bukan?" Karin menelan air liur ke tenggorokannya yang kering. "Aku memang tahu dari dulu. Kamu kira aku datang ke sini untuk memarahimu saja, itu tidak benar. Aku dan ayah bersamaan datang ke sini untuk mengetahui semua penjelasan dari mulut iblismu itu!"

Karin terkekeh geli. "Ya ampun. Jadi, itu alasannya?" Karin mendengus. Karin berdiri dan memegang tiang penjara dan mengepalkannya. "Asal kamu tahu saja ya, bocah kecil yang sok pintar, aku melakukan ini semua atas dasar perintah dari kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku. Tetapi, soal mencintai Uchiha Sasuke itu soal lain, itu atas dasar perasaanku sendiri ingin memilikinya."

"Kamu benar-benar jahat, nenek sihir!" teriak Hikari kemudian ditahan oleh pria di sampingnya. Hikari mendecik kesal tetapi kembali mengatur napasnya agar tidak terpancing oleh emosi.

Pria berambut biru dongker memajukan dirinya, menatap tajam pada Karin. "Dulu aku hampir menyukaimu. Itu dulu. Kemudian berubah jadi prihatian juga kasihan melihatmu terus mendekatiku padahal aku sudah memiliki satu anak dan isteri. Heran saja aku melihatmu mendekatiku, ternyata mempunyai suatu tujuan tertentu."

Karin kembali tertawa geli. "Astaga, Sasuke, Sasuke. Kamu menyukai aku, ya? Kalau benar begitu, sejak dari dulu aku terus mendekatimu. Hebat sekali!" Karin bertepuk tangan, terkikik geli habis melihat bocah berambut merah muda kaget. "Jadi, apa kamu masih suka padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkekeh. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku memang dulu suka padamu, tetapi sudah tidak lagi. Aku yang sekarang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu. Yang kuinginkan adalah keluargaku terus bersamaku. Jadi, menyingkirlah jauh-jauh dari kleuargaku atau kamu yang akan hancur di tanganku."

Karin mundur ke belakang, takut pada ancaman Sasuke yakin pada dirinya jika ancaman Sasuke dianggap benar. Sebentar lagi, Karin bakal tercabik-cabik pada kata-kata Sasuke yang menohok.

Bocah usia lima tahun mendekati penjara, langkahnya membuat Karin mendongak menatap wanita berambut merah. Bola mata hitamnya tajam menusuk jantung Karin bagaikan sebuah pisau tajam.

"Aku ingatkan lagi pernyataanku padamu, jika kamu mendekati lagi keluargaku dengan kedua tangan, kedua kaki beserta tubuhmu, aku bakal tidak tinggal diam untuk menghancurkanmu termasuk anak buah yang akan kamu bawa suatu hari nanti," ancam Hikari menyeringai keji. Senyum kejamnya membuat Karin tersenyum dalam diam.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, bocah pintar."

Pria berkepala dua itu mendekati Hikari dan mengangkat tubuh untuk menggendongnya. Tidak ada ucapan maupun kalimat di mulut pria beranak satu tersebut. Sasuke membalikkan badan tidak lagi memandang Karin yang tidak peduli pada ancaman Hikari seolah-olah wanita berambut merah bakal datang lagi di saat Sasuke sibuk.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kantor kepolisian. Terik matahari menyinari kulit mereka, tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Sasuke membawa Hikari di gendongannya menuju area parkir kantor kepolisian Hong Kong.

Hikari memeluk leher Sasuke, kangen pada pelukan sang ibu. "Aku... kangen ibu, ayah."

"Kita berdoa saja untuk kesembuhan ibu, ya." Hikari mengangguk. Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung Hikari untuk menenangkan. Sedetik kemudian, bunyi ponsel bergetar di saku celana panjang Sasuke. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya dengan tangan yang bebas. Diambil ponsel tersebut dan menempelkannya ke telinga kanan. "Halo. Ibu? Ada apa? Sakura? Sudah bangun? Aku pasti segera ke sana bersama Hikari. Terima kasih, Bu."

Hikari melirik ayah tersayang. "Ada apa, ayah? Ibu kenapa?"

"Ibu sudah bangun, Hikari. Kita harus cepat-cepat ke Rumah Sakit," sahut Sasuke senang. Hikari bertepuk tangan selayaknya anak kecil mendapatkan mainan.

"Horeee! Ibu bangun!" Hikari mengguncang-guncang bahu ayahnya. "Ayo, ayah! Kita ke Rumah Sakit! Aku kangen pada dekapan dan pelukan ibu!"

"Iya, sayang."

Sasuke membuka kunci mobil hitam dan membuka pintu penumpang agar Hikari bisa masuk dan duduk. Buru-buru Sasuke menutupnya, dan berlari ke seberang sana untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dan melaju ke arah Rumah Sakit yang agak jauh dari kantor Kepolisian Hong Kong.

**..oOo..**

**.. Rumah Sakit Hong Kong ..**

Langkah-langkah kaki berlari cepat-cepat menuju kamar rawat Uchiha Sakura tadi ditempatkan di ruang ICU beralih ke kamar biasa. Hikari dan Sasuke tidak menanggapi perintah dari para suster yang menyuruh mereka berdua jangan berisik. Yang mereka inginkan adalah bertemu orang paling disayangi oleh mereka.

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbanting terbuka menampilkan dua sosok terengah-engah. Di dalam kamar VIP ada Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sai, Uchiha Hinata, Haruno Sasori, Aburame Shino, dan Uchiha Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Bocah yang bernama Uchiha Hikari berlari dan meloncat ke arah Sakura. "Ibu!" suara haru menyeruak di telinga Sakura, pedih rasanya. "Aku kangen ibu!"

Air mata telah terurai di pipi putih krim Sakura. Wanita musim semi beranak satu memeluk tubuh mungil Hikari dan mencium aroma khas paling dirindukannya. "Hikari, anakku. Anak ibu... Ibu kangen padamu, sayangku..."

Suasana haru dan sesak beserta tangisan pilu berkumandang di ruangan ini. Pria berambut biru dongker hanya berdiri diam memandang pemandangan pilu sekaligus iri. Pria tersebut hanya menghela napas panjang seolah-olah lega pada kondisi itu.

Wanita ini terisak dan menatap pria dirindukannya, mengulurkan satu tangannya meminta pada pria tersebut untuk datang kepadanya. "Suamiku, datanglah kemari pada kami. Aku merindukanmu, sayangku."

Tanpa muluk-muluk lagi, pria berkepala dua puluhan lebih menghampiri kedua perempuan disayangi dan memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukan saat seperti ini." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke wanita sekaligus isterinya. "Aku merindukanmu, isteri tercintaku."

"Aku juga." Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke, suaminya. Sasuke pun mencium tangan tersebut. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan mencintaimu, suami tercintaku."

Pemandangan di hadapan mereka membuat mereka terpesona seketika. Tetapi, entah kenapa di saat orang-orang ingin menceritakannya justru ada perasaan rindu. Mereka jadi tidak enak berada di tempat seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka harus melakukannya sebelum berpulang kembali ke Jepang.

Ehem.

Suara batuk berdahak terucap di mulut pemuda berkepala merah, Haruno Sasori. "Hentikan dulu romansa kerinduan ini. Kami datang ke sini untuk membicarakan soal dua orang anak hilang dari keluarga Uchiha." Sasori menawarkan mereka maju ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Inilah Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Hinata."

Wanita berambut musim semi melepaskan pelukan begitu pula dengan Hikari, terlonjak kaget melihat wanita berambut biru tersenyum pada mereka. Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Hikari berlari sembari merindukan sosok guru paling dipujanya.

"Bu guru Hinata!"

"Waah... ibu tidak sangka ternyata Hikari adalah keponakan tersayang ibu bersamaan dengan Misa." Uchiha Hinata mengusap puncak kepala Hikari yang berwarna merah muda.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, ibu Hinata." Hikari mendongak melihat ibu guru di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku kaget pada pernyataan Hikari tentang Hikari memanggilnya guru. Hikari menoleh pada kakek dan neneknya. "Aku lupa bilang kalau Uchiha Hinata adalah guru pembimbing di sekolahku, nenek, kakek."

Mereka berdua mengangguk diam. Mereka berdua kaget seakan-akan dunia tidak pernah luas, pasti selalu ada sebuah benang merah mengikat keberadaan kedua anaknya di manapun mereka berada.

"Dan aku juga tidak mengira, Uchiha Sai adalah orang sekaligus rekan Naruto di Hong Kong ini,"ucap Kiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Takdir pada benang merah sungguh luar biasa."

"Hinata?" Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk Hinata, memintanya mendekat. Hinata membalas uluran tersebut. "Aku kangen denganmu, Hinata. Walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu waktu itu."

"Maafkan aku juga karena tidak mengenalmu waktu Hikari masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak." Wanita berambut biru panjang memeluk Sakura. Sasuke tadi pasrah pada keadaan mulai berdehem kesal. Hinata dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa, kak Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor bersama ayah. Jadi, izinkanlah aku bersama dengan isteri tercintaku," harap Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku menyiku lengan Sasuke.

"Bilang kek sedari tadi. Jangan hanya menunggu kami memandangi acara keakraban ini." Uchiha Fugaku menggeleng, merangkul bahu Uchiha Mikoto memintanya ikut keluar ruangan. "Ayo, sayang. Biarkan mereka berduaan."

Hinata mendekati Hikari, menggamit tangan mungilnya. "Ayo, manis. Ibu guru punya kejutan untukmu sebelum pulang ke Jepang."

"Yeeay!" Hikari meloncat kegirangan.

Uchiha Sai, Haruno Sasori dan Aburame Shino juga ikut keluar. Mereka bertiga tidak mau terkena amukan maut dari Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernapas dengan lega. Sakura terkikik geli. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kamu menertawaiku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke maju mendekat menuju arah Sakura, menyentuh pipinya lembut sambil mengancam dengan cara halus. "Aku akan menghukummu jika kamu menertawaiku lagi."

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Sakura menantang menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Inilah hukumannya." Sasuke memajukan bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura. Sasuke pun menciumnya. Sasuke terus mencumbu ciumannya, Sakura menikmatinya.

Di luar sana, mereka tadinya pergi malah mengintip adegan penuh keromantisan sampai-sampai Sai meminta Hikari ikut mengintip. Menurut Hikari, ukuran anak sekecil dia tidak perlu melihat keromantisan kedua orang tuanya. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah belajar memahami setiap kondisi yang baik atau buruk. Hikari tahu, di masa depan ada sebuah misteri kehidupan yang pasti teraih kembali.

Hikari sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, guru Taman Kanak-Kanaknya. Berpikir keras tentang buku STARLIGHT yang pernah diperlihatkan sang guru kepadanya. "Buku itu sudah tamat, ya, Bu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Belum. Buku itu masih ada kelanjutannya, tetapi buku lanjutan tidak ada bersama ibu. Buku itu tersimpan di salah satu rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Jadi, Misa dan paman Sai yang tahu di mana letak buku itu."

"Eh?Benarkah?" Hikari kecewa karena buku itu tidak ada pada Hinata. "Apa isi buku itu, bu guru?"

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berpikir keras. "Kelanjutannya... tentang pohon Sakura yang hidup bahagia melahirkan sebuah matahari bersinar terang. Selain bintang bercahaya, pohon Sakura juga punya matahari bersinar. Tetapi, banyak masalah menghampiri pohon Sakura sekali lagi." Hinata mendesah berat. "Ibu tidak bisa bercerita banyak. Hikari baca saja. Buku itu berjudul STARLIGHT and SUNSHINE. Lebih banyak masalah ketimbang buku STARLIGHT."

"Nanti aku bicara pada Misa untuk meminjamkan buku itu kepadaku." Hikari gembira. Tingkat penasarannya akut.

"Celaka! Sasuke datang! Ayo, lari!" teriak Sasori buru-buru beranjak pergi. Mereka bertiga kabur tanpa menunggu Hinata. Hinata pun berlari mengikuti mereka. Hikari malah tercengang di tempat dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hikari?" Sasuke melirik kanan kiri mencari anak semata wayangnya. Hikari mengancungkan tangan ke atas. "Ibu memanggilmu, sayang."

Hikari masuk dan berlari memeluk sang ibu. Sakura balas memeluknya. Wanita berumur dua puluhan mengusap puncak kepala Hikari. "Sayangku, ibu dan ayah telah berbaikan. Kami akan mengadakan acara di Jepang. Dua hari lagi kita pulang. Apa kamu mau ikut, sayangku?"

"Tentu aku mau, Bu."

Sasuke merangkul sang isteri. "Bersama kita bertiga setelah urusan ayah selesai di sini. Kita pulang bersama-sama. Kembali ke Jepang sebagai keluarga seutuhnya."

Mereka berpelukan. Saling berciuman di puncak kepala, pipi kiri, mencium bibir. Entah siapa yang melakukan. Tetapi, hati senang mereka terpampang jelas di ruangan indah ini. Bersama hati sang penulis. Hehe...

_Bintang bersinar, Pohon Sakura dan Kucing Hitam berpelukan di temaramnya cahaya bulan di malam hari. Mereka tidak lagi berada di dalam masalah. Hati mereka tidak terasa gundah gulana. Masalah terselesaikan, kebahagiaan datang, dan tiba saatnya menatap masa depan. _

_Inilah akhir dari cerita STARLIGHT. Kisah mereka pasti akan berlanjut di buku kedua._

**The End?**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya lupa selupa-lupanya update fic ini. Maaf... Seharusnya ini update bulan Juni sebelum saya pergi ke gunung cari inspirasi. Eh, ternyata saya dapat ilham jatuh dari jurang tidak terlalu dalam, terantuk ini kepala untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah, dan hilang ingatan sementara. Makanya saya bengong di tempat. Sekarang masih pusing sih. (curhat dan curcol). Tenang saja, saya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah. Hanya lupa pada nama yang tidak saya kenal di dunia maya.

Terima kasih pada semua pembaca yang telah membaca fic STARLIGHT chapter 9 dan curcolan saya di atas. Terima kasih juga telah review. :3

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 02 July 2013


	10. LAST PART

Hidup itu terdiri dari beberapa kategori. Ada yang manis, ada yang pahit dan ada yang bercampur manis juga pahit. Jika kita memulainya dengan manis, pasti tengahnya ada pahit kemudian jadi manis kembali. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Buku STARLIGHT adalah ungkapan penceritaan dari kehidupan dulunya baik-baik saja akibat tuntutan orang tua dari pihak wanita. Di tengah-tengah mengalami keguncangan mendadak akibat orang tua dari pihak pria. Rintangan demi rintangan telah dilewati.

Di dalam buku itu terdapat tokoh mirip seperti anak Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Anak dari tokoh tersebut sangatlah cerdas dan mampu mengimbangi dirinya. Anak terkenal cerdas. Walaupun isi buku itu tamat, tetapi kehidupan mereka terus berlanjut. Di sinilah awal dari kebahagiaan yang telah dimulai.

* * *

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa silam. This story is mine and Ichizuki RirinIin. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration.

* * *

**LAST PART**

"Ibu!" seru anak kecil berusia lima tahun berlari menghampiri wanita cantik saat membuka pintu hotel. Warna rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna merah muda. Hanya saja anak kecil itu memiliki rambut panjang sedangkan wanita itu memiliki rambut pendek.

Wanita bernama Uchiha Sakura berjongkok agar dapat memeluk sang anak yang berlari mendekatinya. Sukses sudah, sang ibu dipeluk erat oleh anaknya. "Apa kabar, sayangku? Kamu baik-baik saja di sini?"

Bocah kecil yang memeluknya, menarik tubuhnya dan mendongak kepada Sakura. "Ya, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tidak sempat menjemput ibu karena aku sedang bicara sama Misa."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura penuh kelembutan.

Di belakang Sakura ada seorang pria berambut biru sedang mengangkat koper untuk di bawa pergi ke bandara. Habis dari Rumah Sakit, pria ini menyempatkan diri mengurusi segala urusan yang ada di Hong Kong, sebelum pulang ke tanah air.

Anak perempuan yang kembali memeluk Sakura menamakan dirinya Uchiha Hikari, dipanggil Hikari. Lewat bahu sang ibu, Hikari melirik pria itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayah sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan, ya?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menoleh kepada sang suami. Pria di sampingnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari Uchiha Sakura dan ayah dari Uchiha Hikari. Sasuke menaruh koper di sisi meja, dan berjongkok di dekat Sakura dan mengelus rambut merah muda Hikari.

"Sebentar lagi ayah bisa menyelesaikannya dan kita pulang bersama."

Hikari bertepuk tangan, lalu mengangkat tangan ke atas sambil bersorak gembira. "Asyikk!"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang dan tersenyum geli pada anak semata wayang mereka. Sungguh membahagiakan bisa bersama seperti ini. Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. Sasuke menunduk melihat Hikari.

"Sayang, bisakah kamu keluar untuk bertemu paman Sasori? Dia ingin bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke menyuruh Hikari keluar untuk sementara. Tanpa penasaran, Hikari keluar dalam keadaan perasaan senang.

Setelah Hikari keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu. Sasuke menguncinya. Sakura kebingungan pada apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sekilas Sasuke menyeringai dan menghela napas.

"Kenapa kamu mengusir Hikari seperti itu? Aku 'kan masih kangen dengannya." Sakura sedih dan menunduk. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu. Langkah kaki tegas mendekati Sakura dan menekan dagunya ke atas agar bisa memandangi pria tersebut, ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku ingin bersamamu." Dikecup bibir manis Sakura. Sakura langsung tersipu malu. Ada rona merah di wajahnya yang putih. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang. "Sudah beberapa minggu kita tidak melakukan ini."

"Sasuke..."

Pria ini berniat membuka baju _sweater_ wanita merah muda dan meletakkan ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke pun mencium bahu Sakura dan mengigitnya. Sakura merintih. Deru napas terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura hingga Sakura geli.

"Aku ingin punya anak darimu lagi, Sakura. Hadiah untuk anak pertama kita." Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan mencium pipi Sakura penuh romantisme. "Apa kamu siap melakukannya?"

Sakura mendongak. "Aku... siap, Sasuke. Kapan pun aku siap." Tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan Sasuke mencium telapak tangan isteri tercintainya. "Hanya untukmu..."

Pria memiliki warna rambut malam membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan mulai menciumnya. Ciuman penuh kehausan yang terus ditahannya selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya telah dilepaskan juga. Suasana di dalam kamar hotel tersebut terasa panas dan terbakar. Ada desahan dan rintihan dari suara dua insan menjalin kasih.

* * *

Sedangkan di lantai dasar, bocah yang turun lewat lift berjalan-jalan menghampiri sekumpulan orang-orang dewasa sedang memperbincangkan jadwal pulang ke Jepang. Mereka telah bersiap-siap sejak tadi malam. Tinggal menunggu Uchiha Sasuke.

"PAMAN!" teriak Hikari melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Para paman-paman membalas lambaian tersebut. Keponakan tercinta bagi mereka yang belum punya isteri.

"Halo, sayang!"

Hikari yang bisa diduga lebih suka berada di pangkuan Kiba. Entah kenapa membingungkan bagi mereka, biasanya Hikari selalu duduk di pangkuan pria berambut kuning emas durian tersebut, tetapi karena Naruto tidak ada dan sudah balik ke Jepang. Hikari akhirnya memilih Kiba sebagai pusatnya. Ini menimbulkan keirian bagi mereka yang tidak pernah dapat kebagian.

"Paman-paman mau pergi sekarang, ya?" tanya Hikari memasang sikap polos. Mereka mengangguk.

"Iya, sayang. Kami mau pergi sekarang. Takut jika di sana, di Jepang tidak ada yang urus."

"Lalu?" Hikari menoleh kanan kiri, lalu melemparkan pandangan lagi ke mereka. "Ke mana Kakek, Nenek, Paman Sai dan bibi Hinata? Aku tidak lihat mereka."

"Mereka sudah pulang," sahut Kiba berada di belakang Hikari sambil menyisir rambut Hikari yang super halus. Hikari cemberut dan menggoyang kedua kaki naik turun.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Walaupun untuk ukuran anak kecil yang suka main-main, Hikari tipe anak paling cerdas. Biarpun tidak tahu dunia orang dewasa seperti apa. Tetapi, omongan mereka sangat nyambung di telinga Hikari.

Sebagian paman-paman Hikari telah pergi ke bandara. Tinggal Sasori dan Haruno Mebuki di lobby hotel. Sambil menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura datang, mereka berdua berbicara sesuatu menurut mereka paling lucu.

* * *

Dua jam telah berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura muncul beserta pelayan hotel yang membawa koper-koper mereka. Sesampainya di lobby, Haruno Mebuki selaku ibu Sakura tersenyum bahagia menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi selalu bahagia. Sepertinya mereka telah melakukan hal-hal bahagia sampai-sampai Sasuke terus tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Mereka memanggil taksi. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Sasuke sudah diberikan kepada Uchiha Itachi yang lebih memilih tinggal daripada kembali ke Jepang. Nanti di saat ada acara, kakak sulung keluarga Uchiha bakal datang.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di bandara menggunakan pesawat milik negara Hong Kong dan dua jam kemudian, pesawat itu telah sampai di tanah air mereka, negara Jepang.

Udara Jepang berbeda dengan udara di Hong Kong. Meskipun memiliki ras yang sama, negara itu sangat jauh berbeda. Namanya juga beda pulau.

Setibanya di tanah air, keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Besok adalah hari di mana mereka mengadakan pesta syukuran kepulangan Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Hinata. Tentu semua diundang. Hanya kerabat saja.

* * *

Di pagi hari, di tanah Jepang yang indah. Seperti biasa, Hikari telah mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Mulai dari buku, pensil, kotak penyimpanan alat menulisnya, tas dan beberapa alat lainnya. Anak itu terlalu bersemangat. Karena semangat itulah, keluarga Uchiha semakin semangat menjalani hidup.

Bocah kecil yang baru masuk di Taman Kanak-Kanak diantar oleh Uchiha Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Hikari senang, ayahnya mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke sudah memiliki penggemar, termasuk guru-guru sekolah. Hinata yang berada di sana terkekeh geli memandangi ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan ibu-ibu guru mengelilingi Sasuke tanpa ampun.

Akibatnya Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke kantornya karena dihalangi oleh ibu-ibu penyuka pria ganteng. Hinata, sang adik kandung Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau melihat sang kakak susah akhirnya memilih membunyikan bel sekolah. Ada suara penyesalan dari mulut ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Maaf..." Hinata menautkan kedua tangan, membungkuk hormat pada kepala sekolah yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, Hinata jadi malu.

"Kami mohon, jangan pergi," rengek salah satu ibu-ibu yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Biarpun bunyi bel, ibu-ibu itu masih saja mengerubungi Sasuke. Sasuke jadi risih.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengerubungi aku?" teriak Sasuke gusar. Nada suara itu setajam pisau. Sifat alami Sasuke yang dulu muncul kembali. Mereka yang tadi mendekat, langsung menjauh beberapa meter. Sasuke lega dan buru-buru ke kantor.

"Ayahmu terkenal sekali, ya, Hikari." Salah seorang teman sekelas Hikari menyenggol lengan Hikari yang terdiam sambil membaca buku. Hikari mendengus dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Makanya jangan sok-sokkan bicara kalau ayahmu ganteng." Ucapan pedas Hikari membuat anak itu menjadi muram. Hikari tidak peduli, cuek saja.

* * *

Sekarang ini adalah hari syukuran itu tiba, tepatnya pada malam hari. Acara rahasia ini hanya digelar untuk dua keluarga saja, yaitu Uchiha dan Haruno. Bersamaan itu pula, Haruno mengajak sepupu-sepupu Sakura. Hikari senang melihat kalau paman-pamannya bakal datang.

Hari ini Hikari gembira sekali. Dia bisa menjadi seperti ini berkat paman-pamannya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan bintang. Biarpun bintang hancur, Hikari bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Di rumah Uchiha, Sakura mulai menyusun beberapa perabotan untuk syukuran nanti. Sakura sibuk sekali. Meskipun saat ini tubuhnya masih lemah. Entah lemah karena apa. Dia tidak tahu menahu soal itu.

Wanita setengah baya mendekati Sakura dan membantunya. Dipasang wajah tulus itu, biasanya wanita ini yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto tidak pernah memasang wajah tulus. Dulu, Mikoto lebih suka memasang wajah pura-pura di depan Sakura. Tetapi, sekarang beda.

"Biar ibu membantumu." Uchiha Mikoto menyebarkan taplak meja berwarna putih ke atas meja. Sakura kaget melihat ibu mertua berada di sini. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu." Sakura menggeleng. Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura? Kamu terlihat lelah. Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu," pinta Uchiha Mikoto menyuruh Sakura istirahat. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, Bu. Aku harus membereskan ini. Nanti aku tidur sebentar."

"Benar apa kata ibu. Kamu harus tidur, sayangku." Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke di belakang Sakura, memegangi kedua pundak Sakura dan mencium rambut wangi Sakura. Ini membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget dan berbalik badan untuk melihat suaminya.

"Sasuke...!"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nama dirinya dari mulut isterinya.

"Kamu mengagetkanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Sakura menggeleng, Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Uchiha Mikoto sungguh beruntung memilik anak dan menantu biarpun anak sulungnya belum menikah.

Sakura melirik jam dinding ruangan besar dan terkejut. "Astaga, hari ini sudah siang. Aku belum menjemput Hikari."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Hikari tidak dijemput?" tanya Sasuke melihat isterinya cepat-cepat merapikan perlengkapan acara syukuran tersebut. "Kenapa tidak telepon Naruto untuk menjemputnya?"

"Apa dia mau?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman, merunduk untuk mencium Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum sambil memalingkan muka, anggap saja dia tidak lihat apa-apa.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol nomor pria kuning emas tersebut. Setelah itu menempelkannya di telinga kanan. Dengar suara Naruto setelah bunyi tut pertama, ada nada kesal di dalam suara pria berambut kuning emas tersebut. "Hn. Sepertinya aku salah waktu. Kamu pasti kesal karena aku telepon, ya?"

_"Iyalah. Lalu, kamu mau apa meneleponku di jam paling sibuk ini, Teme?!"_

"Aku ingin kamu menjemput Hikari sekarang juga." Perasaan Sasuke mengatakan sahabatnya ini melebarkan mata birunya, terkejut. Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa melihatnya. "Soalnya aku dan Sakura tidak bisa jemput. Kami harus mengatur makan malam. Aku harap kamu juga datang setelah menyelesaikan proyekmu di atas meja itu."

_"Hei, memangnya siapa bikin aku sibuk begini?!"_ teriak Naruto seberang sana.

Sasuke terkikik. "Sudahlah. Ah, sudah waktunya Hikari pulang. Kamu tidak mau 'kan Hikari diambil duluan oleh Shino, Kiba, Gaara atau Kankurou?" Sengaja. Sasuke sengaja mengancam Naruto. Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke tahu kelemahan Naruto.

"_Baiklah!" _

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura. "Dia bilang mau. Aku sudah bilang 'kan, Naruto mau menjemputnya."

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya." Sakura berjinjit dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terus menciumnya di depan umum. Uchiha Mikoto mengabadikan momen ini dengan memakai kamera ponsel.

"Aku senang melihat mereka bahagia."

* * *

Bunyi deru mobil diparkir ke pekarangan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Banyak mobil telah terparkir di sana. Sekarang malam telah tiba, sungguh cepat sekali. Banyak keluarga dan kerabat datang ke tempat ini.

Uchiha Hikari sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah karena terus bermain-main bersama Naruto. Itulah kenapa dia kangen apalagi ada kejadian mengejutkan saat Hikari pulang sekolah. Hanya Hikari dan Naruto yang tahu. Eh, termasuk _Kami-sama_ juga. Hehehe...

Ramai sekali tempat ini dan ada nuansa kemewahan, tetapi sederhana. Banyak makanan tersedia di atas meja. Tamu-tamu yang berdatangan juga tidak terlalu banyak.

Hikari yang memakai baju warna pink sutera berlari menuju sang ayah dan ibu. Sasuke mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya dalam pelukan. Gaun Hikari mirip dengan Sakura, sama. Namun, gaun Sakura seksi di mata Sasuke. Ya ampun...

Uchiha Fugaku berdiri di tengah-tengah, memulai acara ini dengan sebuah pidato. "Terima kasih kalian telah berada di sini, menghadiri undangan kami. Kami mengadakan acara ini untuk menyambut kepulangan anak-anak kami. Gara-gara kehilangan anak-anak kami, keluarga kami terus menerus membuat keributan dengan melakukan pertengkaran kepada sahabat lama saya. Maafkan kami." Uchiha Fugaku membungkuk dalam-dalam. Setelah menegakkan badan, Uchiha Fugaku meminta kepada Haruno Kizashi untuk maju ke depan. "Ini adalah sahabatku. Silahkan datang ke sini, Kizashi."

Haruno Kizashi menyambut uluran tangan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka bersalam-salaman dan berpelukkan. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di dalam ruangan besar. Mereka lega karena dua keluarga itu tidak lagi bermusuhan.

Uchiha Fugaku meminta Haruno Kizashi berdiri di sampingnya, kembali melanjutkan pidato. "Sekarang saya ingin memperkenalkan anak-anak saya yang telah lama hilang. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang kami rindukan selama ini." Uchiha Fugaku mengulurkan tangan, menggerakkan jari meminta mereka mendekat. "Ini adalah anak-anak kami, Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Hinata!"

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini berjalan mendekati ayah mereka. Mereka berdua memeluk sang ayah untuk melepaskan kerinduan. Pelukan demi pelukan diutarakan lewat Haruno Kizashi juga memeluk mereka. Sorak sorakkan terdengar. Tetapi, di belakang sana ada suara keterkejutan. Hikari tahu siapa itu. Itu adalah paman Naruto, paman kesayangannya.

Para tamu yang dikenal dua keluarga itu saling berjabat tangan di depan sana. Bocah kecil itu minta pada Sasuke untuk menurunkannya dan berlari ke belakang di mana hanya ada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Paman..."

"Paman tidak menyangka dia adalah ibu gurumu..." Naruto memasang wajah sedih. "Dan... dia adalah adik dari Sasuke, sahabatku. Oh, tidak..."

"Paman..."

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Hikari. "Maaf, Hikari. Paman pulang dulu, ya."

"I-iya..."

Wanita musim semi melihat sepupunya beranjak keluar, bingung. Dia memandangi sang anak tertunduk sedih. Sakura bersimpuh dan menekan bahunya agar Hikari melihatnya. "Sayang, jangan sedih. Paman Naruto mungkin capek. Jangan sedih, ya?"

"Iya, Bu." Hikari memeluk ibunya. Hikari tahu perasaan Naruto, tetapi dia belum tahu perasaan apa yang menggelugutinya. Suatu saat nanti, dia akan berbicara. Entah itu kapan.

"Sayang?" Pria berambut biru dongker mendatangi keduanya. Menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kita harus bertemu para tamu. Mereka menunggu kita. Ayo, kita pergi."

"Iya."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Dia menggamit tangan Hikari dan membimbingnya ke depan. Sasuke merangkul sang isteri, memperkenalkan kepada kerabatnya, seorang isteri dan anak satu-satunya.

Keluarga mereka terlihat bahagia. Mereka berharap keluarga ini terus bahagia sampai mereka meninggal nanti. Penuh anak-anak di sekitar mereka dan menjaga mereka adalah sang kakak, Hikari. Akhirnya Uchiha Mikoto meminta orang lain untuk memotret mereka. Foto mereka terpajang di salah satu ruangan besar keluarga Uchiha. Ini adalah keluarga sesungguhnya yang menjalin kehidupan luar biasa yang menyakitkan.

**The End!**

**..oOo..**

**SPECIAL PART!**

Kedatangan Hikari di rumah keluarga Yamanaka membuat Misa selaku anak Yamanaka Ino tersenyum senang. Mereka adalah sahabat, sahabat di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Sengaja Hikari ke rumah Misa untuk melihat buku yang pernah dikatakan Uchiha Hinata, guru mereka di Taman Kanak-Kanak.

"Kamu punya bukunya, Misa?" tanya Hikari sambil berjalan-jalan ke sebuah ruangan disebut perpustakaan. Bocah berambut pirang pendek itu membuka pintu besar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku punya bukunya. Aku memang pernah membacanya karena ibu memberikannya padaku," sahut Misa berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang menampilkan banyak buku-buku hebat.

"Aku lupa apa nama buku itu." Hikari berpikir apa nama buku tersebut. Misa menyeringai.

"Nama buku itu adalah namanya **SUNSHINE**!" seru Misa senang. "Nah, sudah sampai!"

"Di mana bukunya?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Di sana." Misa mengambil buku tersebut dengan cara berjinjit. Untunglah, letak buku itu tidak terlalu tinggi, Misa bisa mencampainya. Buku itu berwarna kuning emas ada biru juga. Beda sekali dengan buku yang diperlihatkan Uchiha Hinata kepadanya, sebelumnya warna _pink_.

Judul buku tersebut adalah **SUNSHINE**. Gambar bukunya unik. Gambar matahari sedang tersenyum melihat dua anak kecil berwajah sama. Hikari merasa sebentar lagi dia punya adik kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Ceritanya pasti unik."

"Tentu saja unik, Hikari," lanjut Misa. "Di dalam buku ini terkandung banyak rintangan, tapi semua itu dihancurkan oleh si kembar ini. Kembar ini tidak sendirian, sang bintang cahaya juga membantunya. Di sini lebih mengerikan ketimbang buku satu. Keluarga mereka hampir berantakan karena orang ketiga."

"Aku penasaran ingin membacanya."

"Nanti saja, Hikari. Lebih baik kita bermain-main saja dulu. Aku kangen padamu sebelum aku pergi ke Hong Kong bersama ayah." Misa meletakkan buku tersebut ke atas meja di dekatnya. Hikari tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, sekarang kita bermain." Hikari memegang tangan Misa dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Setelah pintu tertutup, buku kuning dan biru terbuka entah karena apa. Di dalamnya dikatakan, _Selamat datang di dunia penuh rintangan_. Dan di dalamnya juga ada tiga anak kecil sedang bermain bersama.

**END**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya saya telah menyelesaikan fic chapter terakhir di awal puasa. Walaupun hanya pendek, semoga bisa menyenangkan pembaca. Ah, soal kelanjutan Hikari dan pasangan suami isteri Uchiha bakal ada lagi kok. Tenang saja. Mungkin akhir Agustus baru saya publish. Saya harus menamatkan fic yang belum tamat. Hehehe...

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah me-_review:_  
**Run-a-Run, Uchizuki RirinIin, azzahra, **Hazel Murai, **Himawari no AzukaYuri, **uchiharuno phorepeer, **Linda Yukarindha, YePeh, Akane Shun, Aden L Kazt, **Anonim, **Yoannhw, hanazono yuri, **omonatheydidnt, **A4 Project, **Raditiya, **Chalice07**, **Yourin Yo, **dee-chan, **Fran Fryn Kun**, Guest, **Princesswin98, Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Radit, **anzu qyuji, Junior Lian Haq, Pertiwivivi2, .3, Kee Yugure, desypramitha2.**

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah meng-_favorite_:  
**A4 Project, Aaind88, Aden L Kazt, Akane Shun, Cherry Lily Blossom, Hiorin Yuuki, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Racchan Cherry-desu, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Seyora kurohana, Sindi 'Kucing' Pink, Tsurugi De Lelouch, YePeh, Yoannhw, ayy1090, blackwing123, .3, desypramitha2, hanazono yuri, princesswin98, shintaiffah, skygirl25, uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin.**

Terima kasih pada kalian yang telah meng-_follow_:  
**A4 Project, Akane Shun, Chalice07, Hikari Matsushita, Hiorin yuuki, Junior Lian Haq, Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, Roxxyrock, Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Yoannhw, Yoshida Ayano, ayy1990, blackwing123, deypramitha2, hanazono yuri, shintaiffah, uchinana rin, uchizuki RirinIin.**

Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih, ya.

Salam hangat,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 10 July 2013


	11. Side Story I : Welcome to My Family

Di halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha, banyak pemandangan indah di sini. Dengan alam yang sejuk, halaman luas, pemandangan di sisi ini bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, awan biru, awan putih, dan pohon-pohon berdiri tegak.

Semua ini benar-benar dibuat dan dirawat oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dulu sekali, tidak ada yang tahu siapa membuat dan merawatnya. Pernah, sewaktu anak sulung dan saudara-saudaranya masih kecil, sosok wanita hebat tiada kenal lelah terus merawat halaman indah ini.

Halaman ini dan juga rumah ini adalah peninggalannya. Peninggalan demi peninggalan. Sekarang, semua hal-hal mencakup halaman ini, dirawat oleh beberapa pelayan keluarga Uchiha.

Di halaman ini ada dua orang manusia tengah bermain petak umpet. Mereka adalah sosok ayah dan anak. Kehidupan kebersamaan ditunda karena beberapa sebab, sekarang berubah untuk membayarnya sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa sekarang. This story is mine and Ichizuki RirinIin. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration.

* * *

**SIDE STORY I: **Welcome to My Family

* * *

Bocah berusia lima tahun ini berlari-larian demi menemukan sosok seorang ayah, seorang pria berambut biru dongker bak warna mirip langit malam. Ayah yang dicarinya bersembunyi di atas pohon tinggi yang ujungnya menjulang ke atas.

Mereka saat ini bermain di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tentu saja bermain petak umpet. Pekerjaan sang ayah yang kemarin-kemarin sibuk, disempatkan untuk menundanya dalam beberapa hari ke depan demi keluarga tercinta.

Keceriaan ini tidak mampu terbendung lagi. Pria yang tidak berusia muda lagi terus bersembunyi tanpa diketahui oleh sang anak semata wayangnya, Uchiha Hikari. Hikari tergopoh-gopoh berlari, meletakkan tangan di kulit pohon untuk menyangga tubuh kecilnya yang kelelahan.

"Hhh... Hhh... ayah pergi ke mana, sih?"

Hikari terlalu kelelahan menghadapi tingkah kekanakkan ayahnya. Bocah berambut merah ini juga lupa soal perkataan bibi dan pamannya kalau ayahnya itu jago sekali bersembunyi tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain. Hikari duduk di bawah pohon, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit bisa ambruk.

"Aku capek..."

Napas Hikari sesak. Dia mengatur pergerakkan napasnya kembali ke batas normal. Baru melanjutkan pencarian sang ayah.

Pria berstatus menikah ini menatap ke bawah, melihat sang anak duduk untuk istirahat. Berpikir untuk tidak dimarahi oleh anak satu-satunya, Sasuke yang merupakan namanya memetik bunga milik pohon besar itu. Sasuke menjatuhkan bunga berwarna putih ke bawah. Hikari yang matanya sayu juga mengantuk, terbelalak lebar memandangi bunga-bunga cantik turun dari atas kepalanya.

Hikari menjulurkan kedua tangan agar meraih bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih cerah tersebut. "Bunganya cantik sekali..."

Merasa sudah saatnya, Sasuke terjun ke bawah. Hikari terkaget-kaget melihat Sasuke turun dari atas pohon tanpa bilang apa-apa kepadanya. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hikari, menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang sama ke tangan Hikari.

"Ini buat anak tercinta ayah."

"Terima kasih, ayah!" Hikari mengambil setangkai bunga di tangan pria berambut langit malam tersebut. Hikari juga mencium aroma wangi bunga. Dia ingat kalau ibunya juga menyukai bunga warna putih tersebut. Dia siap-siap beranjak pergi, "ibu pasti menyukainya!"

Tangan Hikari dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Didorong tubuh anaknya ke bawah pohon dan bersandar di sana. "Biar ayah saja yang memberikan bunga ini kepada ibumu."

Hikari tersenyum pada keputusan tepat ayahnya. Momen ini tidak pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan halaman di mana dirinya bermain dengan anak satu-satunya. Hikari yang tidak melihat punggung Sasuke malah terus mengkhayal menatap dan mencium aroma bunga cantik.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Sasuke mencari keberadaan isteri tercintanya, tetapi dia tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Sasuke sempat putus asa. Berpikir kembali ke tempat Hikari, Sasuke berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke mendengar suara dentingan piano dan alunan yang dihasilkan oleh suara piano kecil di ruang keluarga.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke berlari ke sana. Suami wanita musim semi ini sangat mengenal alunan melodi indah. Kesukaan isterinya. Sering sekali, Sasuke mendengar isterinya memainkan sebuah lagu memakai _grand piano_ yang diletakkan di sisi ruang keluarga dekat jendela besar.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Sasuke takjub pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Memang baru sekarang Sasuke melihatnya secara langsung. Soalnya waktu dirinya mendengar kalimat dari para pelayan kalau isterinya sering sekali bermain piano jika dia tidak sedang sibuk mengurus Hikari.

Isteri yang dicarinya tadi sedang bermain _grand piano _berwarna putih di dekat jendela besar yang memancarkan cahaya mentari di siang hari. Cahaya mentari mengintari sosok wanita cantik yang melatunkan melodi indah itu. Seperti seorang bidadari yang turun ke Bumi untuk memainkan piano.

Sasuke terpana. Dia tidak sadari kalau dirinya melangkah demi selangkah mendekati wanita itu. Pikirannya terus terfokus pada satu titik, Uchiha Sakura. Seakan-akan dirinya melayang di langit biru, menemui sang kekasih. Tentu Sasuke bersyukur memiliki isteri secantik bidadari kahyangan.

Ketukan demi ketukan di tombol piano lewat jemari-jemari lentik wanita beranak satu. Dimainkan alunan-alunan melodi menghangatkan jiwa.

Permainan itu telah berhenti setelah menyelesaikan beberapa _not_ balok terpampang di depan wanita itu. Kertas-kertas telah disusun rapi, ditutup oleh tangan kurus wanita bernama Uchiha Sakura atau dipanggil Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke samping sekalian memutar tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan oleh sebuah ciuman mendadak dari sosok pria berstatus suaminya. Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Sakura. Melumatnya seolah-olah tidak mau terlepaskan.

Sakura justru kaget pada ciuman mendadak ini. Ingin sekali menghentikan ciuman ini, namun berubah sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara. Desahan di tenggorokan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Sasuke terus mencumbu bibirnya, mendorong kepala Sakura agar memerdalam ciuman mesra.

Sasuke menarik lepas ciuman itu agar Sakura bisa mengatur napasnya tadi terengah-engah. Mereka masih mendekatkan wajah mereka yang berjarak beberapa inci. Sasuke menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening lebar Sakura, membenamkan jari jemarinya di rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Kamu seperti bidadari, Sakura. Bidadari yang memainkan piano di siang hari. Kamu benar-benar wanita dan isteri cantik yang pernah ada."

Wajah Sakura memerah, menunduk malu. Gara-gara menunduk, Sasuke mau kembali berniat mencium Sakura malah tertuju di kening Sakura. Rasa hangat di jidatnya yang lebar menentramkan perasaannya.

Sesaat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kembali lagi terkejut ada sebuah tangkai bunga warna putih tepat berada di depan mata _emerald_-nya. Sasuke sedari tadi menyembunyikan bunga putih itu di belakang punggungnya. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak tahu akan hal ini.

Sakura mengambil setangkai bunga putih tersebut dari tangan tegas Sasuke. Dicium aroma wewangian yang disadarkan milik bunga warna putih. Sakura tersenyum bahagia pada hadian tidak terduga dari Sasuke, suami tercintanya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Ditundukkan kembali wajahnya untuk mencium Sakura. Tetapi, kegiatan itu dihentikan karena Sasuke merasakan ada sebuah tarikan di belakang kain kemejanya. Menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang anak menarik-narik kain kemejanya.

"Hikari, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura kaget pada kalimat pertanyaan Sasuke, menjulurkan kepala ke samping sembari melihat siapa yang bicara dengan suaminya. Ternyata itu adalah Hikari, anak mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak mengajakku cium-ciuman, ya?" Hikari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sontak Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa pada kalimat Hikari.

Sasuke bergegas mengangkat tubuh Hikari dan diletakkan ke atas kursi piano berwarna putih setelah Sakura mendorong ke samping agar Hikari dan Sasuke bisa duduk dengan leluasa.

Sakura berada di samping kanan Hikari, sedangkan Sasuke di sebelah kiri. Mereka memeluk tubuh Hikari beriringan dan mencium pipi Hikari bersamaan. Pemandangan keluarga ini betul-betul tidak terelakkan. Bersama-sama memainkan dentingan piano berwarna putih.

Kebahagiaan terindah setelah melewati masa-masa tersulit. Pasangan yang hampir berpisah karena suatu alasan, kembali menata hubungan dan keluarga sedikit demi sedikit. Semoga saja ini terus berlanjut sampai masa di mana Hikari dewasa dan ke anak-anak mereka selanjutnya. Semoga saja.

**See you next side story...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya buat side story tepat di fic STARLIGHT. Saya belum mampu membuat sekuel di masa-masa bulan puasa ini. Butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk mengembalikan pikiran kacau saya ini. Mungkin saya bisa update fic di fandom terpencil bukan di fandom Naruto dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca side story ini. Sampai jumpa di side story STARLIGHT selanjutnya! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 15 July 2013


	12. Side Story II: Suprise And A Gift

Hari demi hari kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha yang dipasangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura semakin membaik. Tidak ada cekcok maupun keributan. Setiap kali Uchiha Sasuke pergi tentu harus mendapat izin dari sang isteri, Uchiha Sakura.

Sejak kepulangannya dari negeri seberang, Uchiha Sasuke memberikan kebutuhan kepada sang isteri. Begitupun sebaliknya. Uchiha Sakura memberikan sesuatu selayaknya isteri yang baik melayani sang suami. Mereka pun betah berada di rumah dan tidak niat meninggalkan.

Setelah itu, Uchiha Sasuke semakin _over_ protektif dan sedikit posesif. Uchiha Sakura menyanggupinya sifat suami yang terkesan biasa saja. Tetapi, lama kelamaan Uchiha Sakura bosan pada sifat tertentu Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

Bagaimana tidak, setiap kali pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengecek kondisi Sakura, Sasuke menuntut Rumah Sakit agar yang memeriksa kondisi isterinya adalah dokter perempuan bukan dokter laki-laki.

Lihat saja, Sakura malu pada perbuatan suaminya yang pasti terdengar romantis di mata orang karena posesifnya, tetapi terdengar lucu di mata isteri dan ibu mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto. Begitulah kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke yang terdengar harmonis namun lucu.

* * *

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO belong to KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa sekarang. This story is mine and Ichizuki RirinIin. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**SIDE STORY II: **Suprise and A Gift

Di luar negeri yang jauh dari Jepang, di gedung berlantai delapan, ada seorang pria berambut biru segelap malam duduk sambil menekuni pekerjaan di atas meja. Berkas-berkas yang belum terselesaikan tertumpuk di atas meja. Ini membuatnya semakin pusing dan tidak bisa pulang kembali ke tanah air.

Di negara tetangga ini, Thailand misalnya, Sasuke merupakan namanya, tidak sendiri di kota asing ini. Sasuke mengajak serta anak semata wayangnya, Uchiha Hikari yang tengah mengikuti pekerjaan Sasuke, menyelesaikan susunan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Alasan Sasuke membawa Hikari karena Hikari menginginkannya sekalian menjaga Sasuke dari wanita-wanita aneh seperti Pramugari, wanita Thailand dan beberapa rekan bisnis berjenis kelamin wanita. Sasuke pikir itu adalah perlindungan dari anak agar tidak berselingkuh. Sasuke terkikik soal itu.

Sama dengan dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura, Hikari pasti akan menuntut siapa saja mendekati ayahnya. Sasuke jadi malu sendiri. Sasuke baru sadar, inilah yang dialami Sakura waktu di Rumah Sakit.

Anak berumur lima tahun, dua bulan lagi mencapai enam tahun ingin mengetahui pekerjaan ayahnya di luar negeri. Apalagi anak kecil seperti Hikari terlihat cerdas bagi ukuran anak kecil seperti dirinya. Biasanya anak sekecil dia, selalu berada di rumah bersama ibunya. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengetahui kalau anaknya memiliki IQ tertinggi, sekitar tiga ratusan. Hebat, bukan?

Selain mempelajari bisnis, Hikari juga tertarik pada seni, profesi Hinata sebagai guru, motivator seperti Yamanaka Ino, pelukis seperti Haruno Sasori, _chef_ seperti Aburame Shino, dan direktur pemilik pasar seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

Anak ini cemerlang di keluarga Uchiha, karena Hikari tidak mau membicarakan seperti apa dia sebenarnya yang tidak mau besar kepala, Hikari pun menyembunyikannya.

Sasuke menunda pekerjaannya dulu, pengetikan dan pengecekan pada berkas-berkas yang akan ditandatangani olehnya nanti. Pria berambut biru merentangkan kedua tangan sembari melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sedikit berolahraga, perasaan dan otot-ototnya ikut-ikutan lega.

Sasuke sejenak melirik anak satu-satunya yang membantunya menyusun dan mengecek dokumen-dokumen berupa map, namun berisikan kertas. Meskipun Sasuke tidak membutuhkan sekretaris akibat ancaman Hikari terutama takut pada kecemburuan Sakura yang menjadi-jadi beberapa dua bulan terakhir ini, Sasuke bisa mengandalkan anaknya sendiri walau dirinya cemas setengah mati.

Entah kenapa, alasan Sasuke datang ke luar negeri mengikuti panggilan sang kakak pertama, Uchiha Itachi. Dirinya tentu tahu kalau itu mencegah Sakura yang terus-menerus marah-marah tidak jelas. Dalam dua bulan ini, isterinya sering marah-marah. Kalau sudah marah-marah, isterinya langsung masuk kamar mandi. Tentu saja Sasuke ingin mengecek kondisinya, tetapi ada panggilan dari Uchiha Itachi, jadi Sasuke menundanya.

Untuk saat ini, Sasuke tidak memerdulikannya. Memikirkan pekerjaan yang masih tertumpuk bikin otaknya lelah. Sekali melakukan pekerjaan, ingatan tentang Sakura buyar sudah. _Maafkan diriku yang melupakan dirimu, oh isteriku._

Hikari yang telah mengecek dokumen tersebut, turun dari kursi sekretaris yang sengaja ditinggikan, mengambil beberapa dokumen dari atas meja dan berjalan menuju sang penandatanganan, yaitu sang pemilik tanda tangan.

"Ayah, aku sudah menyelesaikan dengan mengecek dokumen-dokumen ini. Tidak ada masalah. Tinggal ayah menandatanganinya," ucap Hikari seraya menaruh dokumen-dokumen tersebut ke atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke takjub pada usaha Hikari. Tidak habis pikir, Hikari memang memiliki bakat dan sifat turunan dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke meneliti satu persatu berkas-berkas yang disusun rapi di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Sasuke berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengusap rambut Hikari yang berwarna merah muda. "Kamu memang hebat."

Tidak mau sombong, itulah sifat Hikari. Hikari menepis pujian dari ayahnya. "Tidak, ayah. Aku tidak hebat. Aku masih membutuhkan pembelajaran yang banyak soal ini."

Sasuke mengetahui sifat Hikari, anak semata wayangnya, yang tidak mau besar kepala dan juga sombong. "Benar-benar anak Ayah dan Ibu."

Hikari lebih pendek dari meja kerja Sasuke, berjinjit. "Ayah, sesudah ini kita pulang ke Jepang. Ya?"

"Tentu." Sasuke menyentil hidung mungil Hikari, menggoda. "Jika pekerjaan di sini beres."

"Berapa lama? Aku mau segera pulang," keluh Hikari menggembungkan kedua pipi manisnya.

Sasuke berpikir. Pria berambut biru malam tidak mau membiarkan pekerjaan ini mengakibatkan dirinya dan anak satu-satunya terperangkap dan terkurung oleh berkas mematikan tersebut. Setelah menemukan ide, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba?" usul Sasuke membuat kedua mata hitam Hikari berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil minta mainan. "Siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini duluan, dialah pemenangnya. Dan pemenangnya boleh meminta apa saja yang dia mau."

"Menarik!" Hikari meloncat girang.

Tangan kanan Hikari terangkat ke atas mengarah pada Sasuke, begitu pun secara bersamaan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kapalan tinju. Dan kapalan tinju menyentuh satu sama lain menandakan mereka berjuang, berusaha dan berteriak;

"SEMANGAT!"

Akhirnya Hikari maupun Sasuke menjalankan misi tersebut. Secepat mungkin sampai arah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul siang yang terus bergerak, tidak kenal lelah, itulah Uchiha. Keluarga yang memiliki dianugerahi kemampuan luar biasa terus menerus berusaha hingga akhir.

Lebih dari dua jam, ayah dan anak telah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas mematikan tersebut. Sasuke maupun Hikari anggap ini menyenangkan, sama sekali tidak sesulit yang mereka duga. Saat Itachi masuk ke ruangan manajer, tempat Sasuke ditempatkan, Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan Paman Hikari tertegun. Berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk berantakan di meja kerja Sasuke berhasil dibereskan dalam waktu dua jam lebih.

"Aku sudah selesai, kak Itachi!"

Itachi masih belum memercayai penglihatannya. Sekali mengucek kedua mata dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, setumpuk berkas-berkas itu benar-benar berada di depannya, di depan matanya sendiri.

"Kalian..." Itachi melirik jam tangan di lengannya. "Kalian melakukan itu dalam dua jam lebih?"

"Kami tidak memerhatikan soal itu." Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa menyerahkan dokumen yang tertutup map besar ke tangan Itachi. "Aku tidak banyak waktu. Kami mau kembali ke Jepang hari ini juga. Kami mau memesan tiket pulang dulu." Sasuke menggamit tangan mungil Hikari dan berjalan melewati Itachi sambil lambai tangan ke arahnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, kak!"

Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak Sasuke masih melongo dan terheran-heran pada tindakan Sasuke yang super cepat. Itachi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Kata demi kata tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Biasanya Sasuke bukan orang super cepat. Sasuke sering berhati-hati jika melakukan sesuatu.

Mengetahui semua yang dilakukan Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan, Itachi kembali ke dunia nyata. Baru tersadar, Sasuke menghilang membawa keponakannya tercinta. Jadi, Itachi tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Karena pria itu keburu pergi.

"Lagi-lagi aku yang urus. Ya ampuun!" Itachi menghela napas dan balik badan, meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke yang sepi.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

Di bandara Internasional Thailand, Sasuke habis dari membeli tiket pulang di _counter_ pembelian tiket. Waktu keberangkatan tinggal dua jam lagi, jadi Sasuke dan Hikari bisa bersantai-santai dan mencari makan.

Sasuke dan Hikari menyempatkan diri untuk makan di salah satu restoran yang ada di bandara. Siang tadi mereka belum makan apa-apa. Sambil makan yang ada di restoran tersebut, Sasuke memertanyakan perihal sifat isterinya yang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa Hikari mengetahui, kenapa Ibu Sakura marah-marah?" tanya Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Entahlah, Ayah. Aku jarang dimarahi Ibu, soalnya," balas Hikari mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Hikari tidak ingat, apa alasan ibunya marah-marah kepada ayahnya yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Sejak kedatangan paman Sai, bulan lalu di restoran waktu itu, sifat mual-mual dan _morning sick_ sering terjadi.

Hikari tidak mampu mengingatnya, tapi merasa kasihan pada Sasuke, Hikari bersikeras mengingat masalah itu. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Sepuluh menit. Ah! Hikari ingat akan hal itu, dan cepat-cepat memberitahu Sasuke.

"Ayah!" panggil Hikari tidak bersuara terlalu tinggi. "Aku tahu, kenapa Ibu jadi seperti itu?!"

Sasuke mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan satunya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memijit kening. "Hentikan, Hikari. Biar Ayah mencari tahu sendiri."

Hikari mengedikkan bahu. Biarkan saja Sasuke mencari tahu hal itu kalau Sakura mengandung anak mereka, calon adik baru Hikari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima jam kemudian Sasuke dan Hikari telah sampai di Jepang. Waktu ini memang telat bagi mereka, tapi mereka bersyukur karena selamat sampai tujuan. Mereka berada di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha super besar, dibuka oleh para pelayan. Mereka masuk, Sasuke pun buru-buru menemui isterinya. Sedangkan Hikari menjenguk kakek nenek tercinta.

Pintu terbuka dengan kencangnya, mengejutkan wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di sofa dekat jendela beranda kamar tidur mereka. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sakura jadi bingung, dibuatnya.

"Cepat sekali kamu pulang," ucap Sakura kembali menjahit beberapa kain, bisa dilihat baju untuk anak bayi. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mengamatinya dengan jelas. "Biasanya kamu tinggal di sana selama tiga hari, suamiku."

"Hikari minta cepat pulang," sahut Sasuke berwajah datar. Tidak ada ekspresi memuaskan di wajahnya.

Wanita musim semi melirik dan mendongak ke arah suaminya yang jauh lebih tinggi karena dia berdiri, menyelidiki ekspresi wajah datar yang membuatnya makin bingung. Sakura sontak berdiri, menyentuhkan tangan ke kening Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak demam, sayang." Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. "Tapi, kenapa kamu menatapku datar begitu?"

"Jelaskan padaku!" seru Sasuke tidak terdengar tinggi di telinga. Tatapannya penuh keseriusan di sekitar bola mata hitam. "Kenapa kamu sering-sering memarahi kepadaku tidak jelas?"

"He?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Mungkin Sakura belum menyadari dirinya sering marah-marah tanpa kendali.

"Ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan dariku, Sakura? Biasanya kamu tidak begini kepadaku. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sakura kembali duduk di sofa yang dia duduki. "Kamu belum menyadarinya? Aku kira kamu menyadarinya. Coba tebak saja sendiri."

Pria berprofesi sebagai manajer di perusahaan Uchiha _company_ menggertakkan gigi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingin marah, tetapi takut apabila berimbas pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa dia meninggalkannya, tetapi tidak ada salahnya di coba 'kan?

"Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Ya!" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Aku hamil dua bulan. Aku hamil anak kamu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, bingung. "Eh? Kamu hamil?"

Sama-sama kebingungan pada kepolosan dua-duanya, Sakura juga ikut-ikutan bingung pada pernyataan suaminya walau itu bukan pernyataan melainkan pertanyaan kaget.

"Kenapa kamu terkejut begitu, Sasuke?"

"Kukira..." Sasuke memalingkan muka. "Kukira kamu berniat balas dendam padaku, makanya kamu marah-marah padaku. Maafkan aku."

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke." Sakura menatap kain yang dijahit buat calon bayinya kelak. "Aku paham kalau aku belum memberitahu soal penting ini kepadamu."

"Tetap saja..."

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke hingga setengah membungkuk, dan mencium bibirnya. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Ini salahku juga."

Seringai lega Sasuke terlontarkan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan melumatnya. Mengecap semua sekitar bibir ranumnya. Aromanya enak dan Sasuke tidak berniat melepaskannya.

Sesudah itu, Sasuke menarik wajahnya kemudian turun ke bawah, ke perut Sakura. Mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang belum besar dan mencium karena sayang.

"Halo, anakku. Ini Ayah. Sebentar lagi kamu bakal lahir ke dunia ini," bisik Sasuke kepada perut Sakura di mana di dalamnya ada anak mereka selanjutnya. Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Sakura tersenyum pada suasana ini.

Pasangan ini sangat bahagia. Tujuh bulan lagi, calon anak mereka bakal lahir walau belum tahu apa jenis kelaminnya. Dan, Hikari tidak sendirian lagi.

Bocah berambut merah muda membuka pintu kamar mereka, menghampiri keduanya. Hikari tidak mau kalah, mengikuti jejak ayahnya ikut-ikutan mengelus perut Sakura.

"Adik bayi, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Selamanya."

Tangan Sakura mengelus dan mencium puncak kepala Hikari, lalu sebelah tangannya lagi juga mengelus rambut biru suaminya, Sasuke. Di depan perut Sakura, ada dua orang saling mengasihi dan saling menyayangi serempak saling cium-ciuman.

Sesaat mereka berdiri, tentu Sakura kaget... _lagi_. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hikari dan mendudukkan di sebelah Sakura. Posisi mereka berada di kanan kiri Sakura. Keduanya berkedip melambangkan mereka bakalan membuat Sakura terheran-heran lagi.

Didekatkan wajah-wajah itu kemudian mencium pipi kedua Sakura beriringan. Mata Sakura membulat. Hikari maupun Sasuke terkikik geli, melihatnya.

"Kejutan!"

Juga tidak mau kalah, Sakura langsung mencium pipi Hikari maupun Sasuke. Kedua mata hitam mereka membulat. Sakura memenangkan hadiah ini dan berteriak.

"Hadiah untuk kalian berupa kejutan!"

Berkat itu, mereka saling berpelukan dengan hati-hati agar janin di dalam kandungan Sakura tidak terhimpit oleh pelukan mereka. Betapa indahnya keakraban keluarga ini. Jadi, iri deh. Semoga kalian menjadi keluarga bahagia untuk... _selama-lamanya._

**See you next side story...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat lagi! Biarpun saya telat begini. Saya memang lamban. Semoga ada yang masih menunggu fic saya ini. Hari ini sebelum saya membuatnya di akhir Agustus fic selanjutnya mengenai keluarga ini, saya harus menamatkan cerita ini biar ada penjelasan di setiap ceritanya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review fic saya ini. ^^  
Sampai jumpa di side story selanjutnya yang makin menantang(?).

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 27 July 2013


	13. Side Story III: Ready or Not?

**Note: **Terima kasih kepada **Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden** dengan **clariza . rizanti .3** yang memberikan review soal masalah. Memang bosan dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi di chapter ini, saya memberikan sebuah masalah rumit untuk pair NaruHina dan SasuSaku. Semoga kalian menyukainya! ^^

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang selalu ramai dengan berbagai kelucuan dilakukan oleh keluarga ini menghilang tiba-tiba. Hal ini tentu dirasakan para penghuni keluarga Uzumaki termasuk para pelayan dan penjaga rumahnya.

Hal ini juga menyebabkan para pelayan bergossip ria semenjak kedatangan wanita paruh baya beserta anak sulung dari keluarga ini. Kedatangan mereka tiba-tiba memiliki suatu alasan mendesak, tentunya. Diam adalah tanda kalau mereka tidak ingin ada orang lain pun tahu tentang semua ini. Ini dirahasiakan diam-diam.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut memiliki rambut merah seperti nyonya keluarga Uzumaki, Kushina. Dialah Uzumaki Mito, seorang wanita paling dicari oleh seluruh dunia karena keuletannya membimbing perusahaan dulunya kecil menjadi besar. Tetapi, kehidupannya tidak diketahui oleh media apa pun. Makanya para penjaga menjaga pintu ruangan tersebut, di mana mereka duduk di sana.

Di ruangan tengah yang dijaga ketat agar tidak seorang pun masuk, di sana mereka berbincang membahas masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto, yang katanya ingin menikahi Uchiha Hinata.

Di ruangan itulah terdiri dari Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Menma, Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Mito. Kelima orang yang penting peranannya, tetapi sangat disayangkan pada status keberadaannya yang suka menghilang secara mendadak.

Pria berambut kuning emas jabrik menatap serius kepada wanita berumur puluhan tahun. "Nenek tidak membiarkan aku menikahi Hinata? Memangnya kenapa?"

Wanita yang rambutnya masih cerah, wajahnya masih segar, tetapi usianya benar-benar terbilang tua, diam dan menunduk. Nagato, kakak Naruto melihat hal ini mengusap punggung kurus Mito. Pria berambut merah tersebut melihat Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu yang ditimbulkan oleh keluarga kita, Uzumaki, keluarga Sakura, Haruno dan keluarga Sasuke, Uchiha. Sejak dulu, ketiga keluarga ini selalu rukun. Tapi, semenjak dua orang dari keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha jatuh cinta bersamaan kepada Nenek Mito, semuanya berubah. Keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha bermusuhan, tapi tidak kepada anak-anaknya. Dua keluarga Utama itu selalu berebut cinta kepada nenek dari kelaurga Uzumaki. Makanya nenek memilih laki-laki lain dan menolak mereka, alasannya tidak mau menyakiti keduanya.

"Nenek sengaja melakukannya, tapi hari demi hari nenek makin mencintai suami sekarang. Melupakan perasaan yang dulu dipendamnya kepada dua orang tersebut. Akhirnya keluarga Uchiha jadi membenci keluarga kita dan menjauhi dua keluarga termasuk keluarga Haruno. Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan orang tua Sakura dan orang tua Sasuke kian erat, hal ini membuat jengkel keluarga utama Uchiha. Tapi, hilangnya Sai dan Hinata waktu kecil, keluarga utama Uchiha memeralat anak-anaknya agar membenci Haruno dan Uchiha menyuruh paman Fugaku memersunting Sakura secara pura-pura untuk sengaja memasukkannya ke keluarga Uchiha, dan menikahi Sasuke." Nagato menceritakan perihal kejadian masa lalu yang seperti _puzzle_.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

Nagato berpikir semua kalimat-kalimat dan menyusunnya rapi, kemudian menceritakan sejelas-jelasnya. "Kamu harus tahu, hubunganmu dan Hinata bisa memancing kemarahan keluarga utama Uchiha. Kakek Sasuke itu sudah marah pada Sakura, jika kamu masih berniat menikahi Hinata, yang ada Sakura kena imbasnya. Apalagi Sasuke. Dua sahabatmu ini benar-benar dalam bahaya begitu pula Hinata."

"Tunggu!" Naruto menyela. "Bukannya aku dan Sakura bersepupu?"

Pria berambut biru mirip seperti rambut Sasuke mendahului Nagato, sang kakak, menatap Naruto yang berada di dekatnya. "Kita ini tidak ada hubungan keluarga dengan Sakura maupun keluarga Haruno, Naruto. Keluarga Haruno-lah yang meminta keluarga kita untuk berkeluarga dengannya, menutup rahasia tentang masa lalu kepada kita. Agar terbebas dari ancaman keluarga utama Uchiha. Keluarga Haruno sering menyelamatkan kita padahal mereka juga dalam bahaya."

"Kejam sekali." Naruto tidak menyangka kakek Sasuke begitu sadis dan kejam. Tangan Naruto berubah jadi kapalan tinju, bergemetaran hebat. "Jadi, aku harus melupakan perasaanku terhadap Hinata untuk melindungi Sakura?"

"Istilahnya begitu," jawab Nagato berbisik.

Tidak disangka-sangka banyak masalah ditimbulkan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Naruto tidak tahu siapa kakek Sasuke yang terdengar sadis itu. Kata Sasuke sebelum menikahi Sakura, banyak paman-paman dan bibi-bibinya berpencar dan tidak mau menuruti kakek Sasuke tersebut. Tinggal ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang diharapkan oleh kakek Sasuke yang berada di keluarga Uchiha. Hanya mereka dan cucu-cucunya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Rasanya tidak bisa menghirup dengan bebas seperti biasanya. Kepalan tangan tadi digenggam erat berubah ringan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menikahi adik Uchiha Sasuke itu."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, Multi-chapter, Humor, Fluffy, Family, Drama, deskripsi seadanya, cerita kembali ke masa sekarang. No plagiat, this is my the inspiration. Hikari is my OC. Pair: Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Side Story III: **Ready or Not?

Perusahaan terbesar yang menggeguluti di bidang pasar benar-benar ramai diminati pengunjung dari berbagai negara Jepang maupun negara tetangga lainnya. Tempat ini terbilang memilihi harga sangat murah juga barang-barang yang berkualitas tinggi.

Sekarang, barang-barang yang sering naik turun, sedang mengalami diskon besar-besaran. Tentu saja masyarakat penduduk Jepang datang berbondong-bondong untuk memborong barang-barang diskon tersebut.

Pemilik perusahaan ini adalah keluarga Uzumaki. Karena tidak ada yang mengawasi tempat ini, jadinya Naruto yang melakukannya.

Di lantai lima belas, tempat ruangan pertemuan klien-klien penting disinggahi Naruto. Bisa dilihat lewat kaca besar menjulang lebar dan tinggi ke atas, ada sosok pria berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak, isi otaknya juga.

Dua minggu sejak kedatangan kakak dan neneknya, kehidupan Naruto berubah 180 derajat. Dia bukan lagi sosok pria ceria. Dia juga tidak pernah menjemput Hikari dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah Uchiha sembari menemui Hinata. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berambut merah berpakaian jas hitam seperti orang kantoran, masuk menghampiri Naruto. Nama pria tadi masuk adalah Sabaku Gaara. Alasan Gaara datang ke sini, tentu saja perintah dari Uzumaki Kushina untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Naruto. Sejak kapan kamu akan begini terus hanya gara-gara kedatangan nenek Mito?" tanya Gaara pusing pada sifat Naruto, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu.

"Pasti karena omongannya ibu, menyuruh kamu datang ke sini, he? Gaara?" Naruto mendengus. Gaara menggeleng pada perlakuan dingin kepadanya.

"Iya. Ini wujud hormatku kepada ibumu, tentu saja."

Naruto sekilas melirik Gaara di sampingnya. "Pasti ada alasan lain juga, 'kan?"

Gaara terdiam. Bagaimana cara ngomongnya, jika misalnya ini berhubungan dengan Uchiha Hinata. Tentu Naruto akan sakit hati. Keluarga Sabaku mempunyai rencana matang kepada gadis keluarga Uchiha, tetapi hal itu tidak mau persaudaraan yang dibina oleh dua keluarga ini hancur karena satu wanita.

"Anu... aku..."

"Ah, Naruto!" Pintu terbuka dengan kencangnya. Datanglah Kiba dan Shino yang muncul mendadak. "Kami sudah memersiapkan rapat untuk klien kita. Kita harus menuju ke Kyoto sekarang juga."

"Oke, aku segera menyusul." Naruto mengangguk setelah Kiba dan Shino mengerti dan melangkah keluar dari ruang pertemuan tersebut. Naruto melirik Gaara yang pucat pasi. "Gaara, kamu mengatakan apa tadi?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Pergilah. Di saat kamu pulang nanti, aku bakal bicarain hal ini kepadamu." Gaara tersenyum, Naruto pun mengerti, lalu balas senyuman Gaara dengan senyuman juga.

"Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Naruto melambaikan tangan, Gaara terkejut. Sebelum mengatakan hal sebenarnya dan mencegahnya pergi, Naruto sudah keburu menghilang.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku dan Hinata menikah minggu depan. Bagaimana ini?" Gaara memijit keningnya, frustasi. Dia sudah tidak mau membiarkan dirinya menyakiti Naruto.

Ini bermula kejadian kemarin, tiga minggu sebelum kedatangan Uzumaki Mito dan lamaran dari Naruto. Waktu itu, Gaara sangat terkejut pada kedatangan pasangan Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku ke rumah Sabaku.

Mereka meminta sesuatu demi menjaga persahabatan erat antara Sabaku dan Uchiha, yaitu menyatukan anak bungsu Uchiha dengan anak laki-laki bungsu Sabaku. Tidak lain adalah Uchiha Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara.

Berkat itu, Gaara belum menceritakan sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Jika Naruto tahu, tentu dia pasti marah kepadanya. Naruto pernah curhat kalau dirinya bertemu dengan seorang wanita di sekolah Hikari. Dialah Uchiha Hinata. Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pandangan pertama di pertemuan pertamanya sebelum acara Uchiha.

Gaara tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Tetapi, dia harus melakukannya. Jika tidak dilakukan, hubungan ini mau di bawa ke mana. Masa harus seperti masa lalu yang kelam. Pertengkaran ketiga keluarga menghubungkan kehancuran. Dua lawan satu. Uzumaki dan Haruno melawan Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Taman Kanak-Kanak, seorang wanita berambut biru panjang melamun terus menerus. Tidak menikmati pelajaran. Wanita ini sering melamun dikarenakan ucapan dari kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan dirinya akan dijodohkan oleh salah seorang lelaki yang dikenal oleh ayahnya.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu. Waktu diberitakan tentang perjodohan tersebut. Dan waktu itu pula, Hinata tidak pernah bertemu Naruto lagi. Ini juga mengakibatkan Hikari semakin dingin dan tidak mau bicara dengan orang-orang.

Misa, anak Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Sai telah pindah dari Taman Kanak- Kanak ini ke Hong Kong. Hikari semakin kesepian. Anak-anak yang mengajak bermain, tidak ditanggapinya malah dikasih sebuah jutekkan. Jadi, teman-temannya semakin menjauhinya, tetapi ada juga masih menyukainya walau tidak mendekat.

Ingin sekali Hinata berbicara dengan Hikari. Sekilas Hinata gugup dan ragu-ragu, kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan juga.

Hinata menghampiri Hikari. "Hai, Hikari. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku malas bermain dengan mereka." Hikari berwajah datar.

Hinata menghela napas. "Hikari... katakan kepada Ibu guru, kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?"

Hikari mendongak menatap Hinata. Ada tanda kesedihan di balik mata hitamnya. Sepertinya anak ini mau menangis, tetapi ditahannya. "Sama seperti ibu guru, aku merindukan paman Naruto." Napas Hinata tercekat, dirinya susah bernapas. "Paman Naruto jarang menjemputku lagi. Biasanya Paman Naruto tidak seperti ini..."

"Be-begitukah...?"

Hikari mengetahui tingkah saudara ayahnya yang berwajah pucat. "Ibu guru dan Paman Naruto tidak bertengkar, 'kan?"

Tangan Hinata terangkat dan mengelus puncak kepala Hikari, tersenyum sedih. "Tidak, sayang. Ibu guru tidak bertengkar dengan pamanmu. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan, makanya tidak bisa menjemput kamu."

"Tapi... ini sudah tiga minggu, Bu guru!" bentak Hikari bersuara lantang. Hinata langsung tercengang pada perkataan Hikari terdengar kasar. Merasa kasar, Hikari menunduk. "Aku minta maaf sudah membentak Ibu. Maafkan aku."

Hinata kembali membelai rambut merah muda Hikari. "Tidak, sayang. Kamu tidak salah apa-apa."

Suasana tadi berbisik, tiba-tiba mendadak hening. Suasana ini benar-benar bikin perasaan kacau. Tidak ada sebuah pembicaraan yang dimulai oleh mereka berdua di kelas yang sepi. Untung saja ada seorang guru masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Bu Uchiha, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Hikari dan Hinata secara serempak terbelalak kaget. Hikari secepat kilat bangkit, beranjak dari ruang kelasnya dan berlari keluar. Hinata menyusulnya. Hinata berterima kasih kepada guru itu kemudian berjalan keluar.

Hikari merasakan firasat kalau itu adalah paman tersayangnya. Tetapi, setelah mencapai ke halaman yang sangat terang. Ada kepala berambut merah membuat mata hitam Hikari melebar, lalu sedih kembali.

Hinata ngps-ngosan, berharap itu Naruto juga. Pria dicintainya. Tetapi, dirinya juga kaget karena melihat orang disebutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang berniat menjodohkannya dengan orang itu.

"Sabaku Gaara?"

"Hai, Uchiha Hinata. Saya panggil Anda Hinata saja." Gaara yang merupakan namanya, setengah membungkuk sambil menatap Hikari. "Apa kabar, keponakanku? Kamu kira paman Naruto yang datang, ya?"

Napas Hikari tadi terengah-engah, berhembus normal. Bocah kecil itu berekspresi dingin, memalingkan muka kemudian masuk kembali ke gedung. Gaara tahu, yang diharapkan anak itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata jadi serba salah pada hal ini. Membungkuk minta maaf pada Gaara. "Ma-maafkan Hikari. Anak itu tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia mungkin merindukan Naruto. Hanya Naruto paman paling disayanginya," balas Gaara masih berwajah datar.

"Anuu... untuk apa Anda datang ke sini, tuan Sabaku Gaara?" tanya Hinata tetap berdiri di sana membelakangi pintu utama. Sinar matahari sangat menyengat ini, membuat Hinata berkeringat.

"Saya ingin membicarakan perihal soal perjodohan kita." Hinata bisa menduga kedatangan mendadak pria berambut merah tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di kafe samping Taman Kanak-Kanak ini. Empat mata."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Hinata berjalan bersama Gaara menuju kafe sebelah dekat tempat kerja Uchiha Hinata. Mereka akan membicarakan perjodohan tersebut. Tidak tahu, apakah ini bisa mendatangkan sesuatu yang bisa merusak atau membahagiakan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang perjodohan ini? A-apa Anda menentangnya?" tanya Hinata sudah berada di dalam kafe bersama Gaara di depannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya saya selalu menentang perjodohan ini. Demi kebaikan saya, kebaikan Anda dan kebaikan sahabat saya. Saya tidak mau seperti keluarga Anda yang seenaknya saja menjodohkan orang tanpa melihat perasaannya orang tersebut." Gaara menghela napas. "Pantasan saja keluarga kalian banyak tercerai berai. Hanya Ayah Anda seoranglah yang mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Uchiha."

"Sa-saya tidak tahu tentang masa lalu itu." Hinata mengetatkan tautan kelima jarinya. "Ibu dan Ayah jarang menceritakan masalah itu kepada kami, anak-anaknya."

"Apa Anda tahu, kenapa keluarga Uchiha menentang hubungan Anda dengan Naruto?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, kaget dan terkejut. Mengangkat tangan di depan Gaara, menyela pembicaraan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa maksud Anda, keluarga saya menentang hubungan saya dengan Naruto? Mereka 'kan belum tahu siapa orang saya sukai."

Gaara makin mengerti, Hinata belum tahu kalau Uchiha Fugaku menyewa Detektif untuk membuntuti anak gadis satu-satunya itu setiap hari. "Kelakukan Anda mencurigakan setelah acara penjamuan itu. Tiga minggu lalu, setelah lamaran yang dilakukan Naruto kepada Anda. Anda sering menemuinya secara tidak sengaja. Akhirnya hal ini diketahui oleh Uchiha Fugaku untuk menyewa Detektif."

Hinata mengibaskan tangan di depan Gaara, menyela lagi. "Saya masih belum mengerti, apa yang Anda maksudkan? Tiga minggu lalu, saya memang pernah bertemu Naruto dan dia melamarku, tetapi saat saya pulang ke rumah, orang tua saya menjodohkan saya dengan Anda."

"Sebenarnya Uchiha Fugaku mengetahui hal ini setelah selesainya penjamuan itu kalau sahabat saya ini, Uzumaki Naruto menyukai diri Anda. Bukankah anak itu menghilang sejak perkenalan kalian yang sudah lama menghilang kepada publik? Yamanaka Sai dan isterinya mengetahui hal ini sejak saat pertemuan dengan Uchiha Sakura di kafe itu. Detektif di sewa Ayahmu berada di dalam kafe, tepat ketiga orang itu berada. Jadi, rahasia besar kalau Naruto menyukai Anda.

"Makanya saya datang ke sini untuk bicara hal ini. Saya sudah bicara pada ayah saya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini demi hubungan keluarga saya dan keluarga Uzumaki terutama keluarga Haruno." Gaara mengepalkan tinju di atas meja. "Saya juga bakalan bicarakan hal ini pada Naruto. Jadi, saya meminta Anda memersiapkan segala sesuatu jika misalnya Anda dicegah oleh keluarga Anda."

"Dicegah?" Hinata makin bingung pada kondisi ini.

"Lebih baik saya segera pergi." Gaara sekilas mengamati orang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka. Itu bukan Detektif yang pernah disewa Uchiha Fugaku melainkan orang-orang diketahui Gaara adalah suruhan keluarga utama Uchiha. _"Tidak kusangka kakek Sasuke sudah mengetahui hal ini. Aku harus waspada."_

"Sabaku Gaara?"

Gaara kembali memandangi Hinata, tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Ah, baiklah, Uchiha Hinata. Saya harus pergi. Waktu saya tidak banyak." Gaara melirik jam tangannya. "Bukankah sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk anak-anak Taman Kanak-Kanak pulang?"

"Oh, iya. Maafkan saya." Hinata beranjak berdiri, membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan hal ini kepada saya. Saya akan bicarakan hal ini kepada orang tua saya."

Gaara juga mengangguk hormat. "Terima kasih juga sudah meluangkan waktu Anda, Uchiha Hinata."

Wanita berambut biru panjang keluar dari kafe menuju ke Taman Kanak-Kanak. Di sana sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke dan keponakannya yang menunggunya. Sedangkan Gaara masih berada di tempat duduknya, mengangkat kepalanya melihat beberapa orang tetap berada di tempanya.

"_Ternyata... keluarga utama Uchiha sudah melancarkan serangannya, ya._

Gaara mengambil ponselnya di saku kemejanya dan mengetik pesan untuk Narutp. Mungkin pesan ini bisa membantu dirinya menyelamatkan hubungan mereka walau harus berkorban nyawa di kemudian hari.

Setelah selesai, Gaara bangkit dan membiarkan dirinya dijaga ketat oleh para suruhan kakek Sasuke. Meninggalkan kafe, masuk ke mobil, menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju mobilnya kencang agar orang-orang tidak mengikuti ke mana Gaara pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, Hinata dan Hikari telah pulang. Mereka serempak pulang bersamaan. Hati Hinata takut misalnya kejadian ini bisa menimbulkan perkara ke depannya. Tidak disangka hubungan Uchiha dan Uzumaki begitu tragis sampai hal ini tidak diketahui tiga orang yaitu, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Baru melangkah ke arah kamar, Uchiha Fugaku menghadang langkah wanita bersurai biru tersebut. Hinata terperanjat kaget, dibuatnya.

"A-ayah..."

"Perjodohan kalian dibatalkan oleh keluarga Sabaku." Tatapan tajam dilontarkan Uchiha Fugaku meringis hati Hinata. "Apa yang kamu sudah lakukan kepada anak dari keluarga Sabaku?"

"A-apa maksud ayah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara? Lelaki yang akan dijodohkan untuk Hinata?" tanya pria berambut biru secara tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan Uchiha Fugaku dan Hinata. "Kenapa sahabatku dan Naruto bisa dijodohkan dengan adikku, ayah?!"

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa." Uchiha Fugaku memalingkan muka. Sasuke meringis. Hinata mendekatinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kak Sasuke, hentikan!"

Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk menyingkir, Sasuke berjalan selangkah menghadapi sang ayah. "Ayah tentu tahu kalau aku menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabatku, begitu pun dengan Naruto."

Ayah Hinata dan Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tajam pada suami Sakura. "Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Uzumaki!" Hinata dan Sasuke kaget pada omongan ayahnya yang tajam seperti pisau. "Dan, jangan sebut nama anak Uzumaki di keluarga ini. Ayah sudah capek pada masalah ini.

"Kamu harus tahu, sasuke, Hinata. Ayah ini tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan Hinata dengan anak Uzumaki itu. Juga keluarga Uzumaki tidak ada hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga Haruno. Keluarga Haruno-lah yang meminta mereka untuk jadi sepupu!" teriak Uchiha Fugaku lantang.

Suara berisik itu terdengar jelas di telinga wanita berambut merah muda. Sekarang, wanita sekaligus isteri Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata dan Sasuke. Saat Hinata merunduk, dan arah mata peraknya mengarah pada Sakura. Mata lavender tersebut melebar sayu.

"Sakura..."

Uchiha Fugaku dan Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Kaget, tentu saja. Mereka tidak menyangka Sakura ada di sana, gemetaran dan hampir mau menangis.

"Ta-tadi ayah... bilang apa?" suaranya terdengar gagap dan rapuh. "Aku bukan saudara sepupu dengan Naruto beserta anggota Uzumaki lainnya?"

"Hn." Uchiha Fugaku mendesah pendek. "Ya! Itu benar! Kalian bukan saudara sepupu. Ibumu dan ayah Naruto bukan saudara kandung, seperti dikatakan orang. Mereka adalah musuh kami di masa lalu yang mengakibatkan hubungan anggota keluarga kami tercerai berai."

Sasuke melirik ayahnya, menyela. "Apa maksudnya keluarga kita bermusuhan dengan keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Nanti kamu akan tahu." Uchiha Fugaku menatap Hinata, dan melangkah mendekatinya. Mengambil tangan Hinata, mencengkeram erat-erat tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke kamar Hinata. Mendorongnya hingga Hinata terjatuh di atas karpet kamar tidurnya.

Hinata mendongak menatap ayahnya yang tega mendorongnya dirinya. "A-ayah...? Ke-kenapa?"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, anakku." Uchiha Fugaku menyentuh kenop pintu. Hinata tahu kalau ayahnya akan mengunci dirinya di ruangan tersebut. Sebelum Hinata mencegahnya, Uchiha Fugaku pun menguncinya. "Aku tidak mau kamu bertindak gegabah untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata!"

**BUK! BUK! BUK!**

Gedoran pintu terdengar jelas di telinga, Sasuke dan Sakura meringis sedih melihatnya. Kunci itu dipegang oleh Uchiha Fugaku dan dibawa pergi. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Suara kesedihan membuat mereka menangis di dalam hati.

"AYAH! AKU MOHON! BUKA PINTU INI! AKU MAU BERTEMU NARUTO! AYAAAAH!"

Sakura menangis di pelukan suaminya, tidak tega pada teriakan Hinata yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Dia sungguh tidak rela. Akhirnya mereka berdua tidak berbuat apa-apa sampai malam tiba, di mana Naruto datang menjemput Hinata dan membawanya kabur.

.

.

.

.

Di Kyoto, Naruto berlari ke lahan parkir perusahaan kliennya, diikuti oleh Kiba dan Shino. Mereka berdua bingung pada perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membatalkan jamuan penting itu. Mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti setelah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya, gemeratakkan giginya sekaligus menggigit bibirnya. Dia melaju mobilnya kencang sampai ke kota Tokyo. Shino dan Kiba penasaran pada Naruto. Mau bertanya kepadanya, tetapi Naruto bakalan marah-marah pada mereka tidak jelas.

Akhirnya Naruto yang duluan memulai pembicaraan sambil menyetir mobil. "Sebenarnya tadi aku menerima sms dari Gaara kalau Hinata dalam bahaya!"

"Jadi, kamu beneran menyukai Hinata tanpa berpacaran?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu. Naruto mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aku menyukai Uchiha Hinata sebelum acara perkenalan di malam hari yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Tentu saja di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Tapi, aku melihat wanita yang aku sukai pandangan pertama ternyata adalah adik dari sahabatku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Makanya aku lebih baik menyerah setelah itu." Mobil putih berhenti karena lampu merah. "Tapi... aku tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan ini, jadi aku meminangnya di pertemuan keduaku di Taman Kanak-Kanak."

Lampu hijau menyala, mobil putih kembali berjalan cepat. Angka 100 km benar-benar membuat jantung berdegup kencang. Ini bukan masalah buat Naruto, asalkan sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"Lalu, kenapa akhir-akhir kamu tidak menemui Uchiha Hinata?" tanya Kiba lagi berada di samping kursi pengemudi. Shino berada di belakang mencerna setiap kalimat itu.

"Nenek Mito dan kak Nagato datang ke Jepang."

"A-apa?" Hanya Kiba-lah yang kaget, sedangkan Shino biasa-biasa saja. "Nenek Mito datang?!" Naruto mengangguk. Bola mata birunya fokus ke jalan dia lalui. "Untuk apa nenek Mito datang ke Jepang?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Sedetik Naruto menatap Kiba, lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. "Nanti aku akan bicara padamu, jika kamu mau membantuku."

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu aku membawa Hinata kabur dari sana."

"APA!?" Kiba dan Shino kaget bersamaan. "Kamu gila, Naruto?! Bisa-bisa kamu akan berada di dalam bahaya. Yang kena bukan kamu saja, Sakura juga. Sakura dan kamu 'kan adalah saudara sepupu."

"Aku dan Sakura bukan saudara sepupu, Kiba." Naruto menghela napas. Kiba lagi-lagi kaget begitu pun Shino. "Keluargaku dan keluarganya tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga resmi. Ini hanya rahasia tersembunyi untuk menjaga keluarga kami dari keluarga utama Uchiha."

"Kakek Sasuke?" Naruto mengerem mobilnya membuat Kiba dan Shino membentur kaca. "Hei, Naruto! Kalau nge-rem, lihat-lihat dulu, dong."

"Kamu tahu tentang kakek Sasuke?"

Kiba menceritakan semuanya, "Kakek Sasuke adalah Uchiha Madara. Orang yang berperawakkan tegas, dingin, angkuh dan juga sombong. Dulu, dia sangat baik terhadap dua keluarga terutama keluargamu, Naruto. Nenek Mito dan kakek Sasuke saling menyukai, tapi nenek Mito juga menyukai kakek Sakura. Jadi, daripada nenek Mito memilih salah satu di antara mereka, mendingan nenek Mito memilih laki-laki lain yang tidak ada hubungan dengan Haruno maupun Uchiha.

"Karena ditolak mentah-mentah dan dikira nenek Mito memilih kakek Sakura, kakek Sasuke membenci dua keluarga ini. Tapi... hubungan keluarga Uchiha dengan Haruno sangat kuat dan tidak dipisahkan, kakek Sasuke yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan anak-anaknya, menyatakan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Haruno maupun Uzumaki.

"Karena tidak menyetujui semua itu, seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha tercerai berai. Mereka semua mengganti marga mereka yang dulunya Uchiha ke marga berbeda. Kakek Sasuke marah. Di saat Uchiha Fugaku ingin keluar mengikuti saudara-saudaranya, kakek Sasuke menghentikannya dan berharap Uchiha Fugaku tidak seperti mereka. Kakek Sasuke mengizinkan ayah Sasuke berteman dengan keluarga Haruno asalkan tidak dengan Uzumaki. Berkat kejadian mengerikan itu, Haruno meminta Uzumaki memenuhi permintaannya dengan menjadikan mereka sebagai anggota keluarga juga, yaitu sepupu." Kiba menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya. Naruto tersenyum lega karena tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya tadi.

"Tuh, kamu saja tahu daripada aku." Kiba bengong. Dia menepuk jidatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Yang penting aku tahu hal ini kalau keluargaku dan keluarga Sakura tidak diharapkan oleh keluarga Uchiha, tapi aku tidak mau hal ini menimpa Hinata."

"Aku tahu kamu mencintainya." Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi penumpang, mengencangkan _seat belt_. "Ayo, kita jemput puteri Hinata. Dan kita kabur! Asal kamu tidak menyesal."

"Demi cintaku, aku tidak pernah menyesal." Seringai Naruto terpancar. Naruto menginjak pedal gas dan meluncur mengarah ke rumah keluarga Uchiha untuk menjemput Hinata. "Tunggu aku, Hinata. Aku pasti menjemputmu."

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Sakura yang berada di luar tengah bersandar di depan pintu kamar wanita berambut biru. "Aku tahu kamu sekarang menangis."

Wanita yang duduk di dekat pintu, mengetuk pelan-pelan. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak menangis. Aku yakin akan ada seorang pangeran yang menjemputku."

Sakura juga duduk di depan pintu, dan mengetuk pintu. "Semoga Naruto menjemputmu Hinata, dan membawamu kabur. Aku tidak menyangka hubungan ini membuat kita berada di dalam bahaya dan sudah masuk kurungan kakek Madara."

"Hush, Sakura!" bentak Hinata. "Jangan panggil kakek dengan sebutan namanya. Kakek tidak suka dipanggil begitu. Asal kamu tahu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakek. Hanya ayah dan kak Itachi saja yang bertemu dengan beliau. Beliau tidak mengijinkan siapa pun bertemu dengannya."

"Ups! Maaf..." Sakura menutup mulutnya, bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan membuka pintu ini. Aku punya kunci cadangan yang aku dapatkan dari para pelayan. Tolong sabar, ya, Hinata."

Hinata berdiri. "Sakura! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu! Kamu bisa dimarahi ayah dan ibu. Aku takut pada janinmu. Kamu 'kan sedang hamil."

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Anakku kuat di dalam kandunganku. Anak ini pasti menolongku. Jadi, tenang saja." Sakura merogoh kunci yang ada di kantung gaun tidurnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu terbuka.

"Sakura!" Hinata lega, cepat-cepat memeluk saudara iparnya. Sakura membalasnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Hinata."

Pelukan itu terasa hangat. Mereka merasa itu adalah pelukan terakhir di tahun ini. Dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata lagi sampai anak Sakura lahir. Tetesan air bening membasahi pipi mereka.

**GUBRAK!**

Suara pintu terbuka keras terdengar di lantai satu. Hinata dan Sakura menarik tubuhnya melepaskan pelukan. Suara itu terdengar kencang di telinga. Dan ada suara sang ayah menggelegar di seisi ruangan.

"MAU APA KAMU DATANG KE TEMPAT INI, UZUMAKI NARUTO!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto telah tiba di perkarangan rumah Uchiha. Tadi Naruto tidak dibiarkan masuk oleh penjaga, tetapi ada Kiba dan Shino yang merupakan sahabat setia Sasuke mendapat izin dari pengawal. Akhirnya Naruto bisa masuk ke rumah Uchiha terdengar angker tersebut.

Buru-buru pria berambut kuning emas masuk ke dalam rumah. Pintu itu terkunci. Karena tidak sabar, Naruto melayangkan tendangan sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu besar terkunci ini.

**GUBRAK!**

Pintu terbuka lebar. Para pelayan ingin membukanya terdorong jatuh. Naruto tidak memedulikannya. Suara ini juga membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha muncul beserta isterinya. Teriakan menggelegar diberikan Uchiha Fugaku membuat orang-orang penghuni rumah ketakutan dan kabur.

"MAU APA KAMU DATANG KE TEMPAT INI, UZUMAKI NARUTO!?"

Naruto tidak kenal takut, berjalan selangkah menghadap Uchiha Fugaku. Pandangan mereka sama-sama tajam. "Saya ingin menjemput anak Anda, Uchiha Hinata. Saya ingin membawanya untuk kawin lari!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" teriak Uchiha Fugaku.

Suara ayah Sasuke dan sahabat Sasuke terdengar keras di kamar Sasuke sehingga Sasuke yang menggendong Hikari datang terkejut memandangi sahabatnya. Penampilannya acak-acakkan. Rambut tidak tersisir rapi. Keringatnya mengucur keluar.

Pria berambut biru kelam menurunkan Hikari ke atas lantai. "Naruto?"

"Paman Naruto!" Hikari berlari menerjang Naruto. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, tetapi Uchiha Mikoto menghalangi Hikari menemui Naruto. Hikari maupun Sasuke kaget pada tindakan Uchiha Mikoto. "Nenek?"

"Jangan pernah kamu berpelukan dengan orang itu, Hikari," sahut Uchiha Mikoto. Bocah berusia masih lima tahun ini menggeleng, dan memberontak.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama paman Naruto! Lepaskan aku, Nenek!"

"Jangan, Hikari!"

"IBU!" teriak Sasuke. "Kumohon jangan perlakukan Hikari begitu. Biarkan saja Hikari bertemu pamannya!"

"Anak itu bukan paman Hikari, Sasuke. Dia adalah pecundang!" Uchiha Mikoto terus menahan tubuh Hikari agar tidak dilepaskan. "Kumohon, Hikari. Jangan meronta seperti itu!"

Air mata Hikari menetes keluar. Naruto sedih melihat hal ini. "Tidak... aku... mau memeluk... paman Naruto... Lepasin aku... Nenek..."

"Ibu..." Sasuke tidak tahan melihat Hikari menangis sambil meronta. Uchiha Fugaku paling benci rengekan anak kecil yang tidak memenuhi permohonan orang yang lebih tua, melayangkan pukulan di pipi Hikari dan berteriak.

"Jangan menangis, Uchiha Hikari!" Tangisan Hikari terhenti dan menyentuh pipinya yang membengkak. Darah segar muncul di bibir tipis yang mungil.

"AYAH!"

"PAMAN!"

Keempat orang kaget pada perbuatan senonoh Uchiha Fugaku kepada Hikari. Sasuke yang berada di situ berlari mendekati ibunya, menarik paksa Hikari dari pelukan sang ibu. Uchiha Mikoto terkejut pada kelakuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang pada kalian berdua, jangan sekali-sekali menyentuh anakku maupun isteriku." Hikari masih terdiam. Sasuke mengelus pipi yang ditampar oleh ayahnya, membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. "Anakku, maafkan kakek. Beliau tidak bermaksud begitu padamu."

"Huuu..." Akhirnya tangisan itu pecah. Hikari memeluk leher sang ayah dan menangis di dalam pelukan itu. Sasuke mengusap punggung mungilnya, menenangkan anaknya.

Wanita yang berada di lantai atas melihat kejadian itu sembari melangkah. "A-apa yang ayah lakukan pada Hikari? Ayah kejam sekali..."

Seluruh manusia-manusia yang berada di sana terkecuali Hikari yang masih menangis di leher Sasuke, mendongak ke atas tangga di mana arah lantai dua dilalui. Di sana ada Hinata yang menutup mulutnya kaget.

Sakura terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke bawah. Sampai-sampai dirinya tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tubuh Sakura jatuh ke depan, Sasuke tidak bisa menyelamatkannya karena Hikari berada di gendongannya. Hinata tidak bisa juga, karena berada di atas sana sangat jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Gyaaa!" teriakan Sakura menggema, menutup matanya.

"SAKURA!"

Sosok melewati dua pasangan setengah baya dan suaminya, berlari kencang menuju arah Sakura. Untung saja Sakura terselamatkan oleh lengan kuat dari seorang pria berambut kuning emas.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya yang bagaikan batu permata, mendongak ke atas. Tersenyum lega karena Narutolah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dan janinnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto..."

"Sakura!" Dua orang bersaudara menghampiri wanita berambut merah muda dan pria berambut kuning emas. Hikari yang sesenggukan menerjang ibunya dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Huuu... ibuuu..." rengek Hikari dalam tangisannya. Sakura memeluk Hikari erat-erat.

"Oh, sayang... jangan nangis, ya." Sakura meneteskan air mata. Suami Sakura menghibur isteri dan anaknya sembari memeluk mereka berdua. Ayah dan ibu Sasuke maupun Hinata kaget melihat Hinata berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Hinata?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku tidak menyangka Hinata tadi dikurungnya di dalam kamar, sekarang berada di tengah mereka. "Siapa yang mengeluarkanmu?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata, Hinata mendongak dan membalas uluran itu. Mereka mundur ke samping agar dua orang pasangan yang merupakan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku bisa membuka pintu karena kekuatan cinta, ayah, ibu," sahut Hinata tanpa ketakutan. Aura keberanian diberikan Naruto membuat dirinya menjadi kuat.

"Jika Anda tidak mengizinkan kami bersama, maka saya akan membawanya pergi dari sini!" seru Naruto tersenyum dengan seringainya. Mata orang tua Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Naruto memandangi Hinata. "Apa kamu siap kabur denganku, Hinata?"

Hinata mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. "Tentu aku siap, Naruto."

"Ayo, kita pergi." Hinata mengangguk, Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman.

Mereka balik badan, berjumpa dengan dua sahabat yang membantunya. Sekali dilirik ke belakang melihat Sasuke. Semoga suatu saat nanti mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"Tunggu, kalian berdua!" Uchiha Fugaku berlari mengejar keduanya yang mau menuju mobil putih milik Naruto. Uchiha Mikoto jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Pingsan.

Tetapi, sosok berdiri tegak di depan Uchiha Fugaku. Menghalangi langkahnya. Dia adalah Yamanaka Sai.

"Sa-Sai?"

Sasuke takjub pada Sai yang tiba-tiba datang ke sini. Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Sai. Mereka merangkul dan memeluk sambil tersenyum. Menengok ke depan, berhadapan dengan sang pemilik rumah. Uchiha Fugaku terheran-heran pada tingkah mereka yang tiba-tiba bekerja sama untuk mencegahnya mengejar Hinata dan Naruto.

Deru mobil terdengar nyaring. Mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan perkarangan rumah. Para pengawal yang menghadang mereka, tersungkur lemas tidak berdaya di hamparan rumput. Sepertinya selain Kiba dan Shino, ada seseorang yang membantu mereka. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang pria dan seorang kakak sulung Sai dan Sasuke.

"I-Itachi? Ke-kenapa bisa?"

Itachi yang berada di tengah Sai dan Sasuke, pun berbicara. "Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik yang selama ini selalu bekerja keras tanpa memerhatikan perasaan saudara-saudaranya, mengizinkan dan membantu mereka melarikan diri."

"A-apa?!"

"Apa ayah tahu, kenapa aku lebih memilih marga isteriku daripada menyandang marga Uchiha?" Uchiha Fugaku menegak ludah. Masa lalu berkelebat di benaknya, di mana para saudaranya meninggalkan dirinya dan melepaskan marga Uchiha. "Karena aku tidak mau seperti kakek yang seenaknya kepada kami, lebih mengutamakan marganya daripada perasaan kami."

"Tadi aku melihat ayah senonoh menampar Hikari, jadi aku akan pergi dari tempat ini bersama anak dan isteriku." Para pelayan yang ditugasi jika ada apa-apa membawakan sebuah koper dan barang-barang yang diperlukan oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura muncul dan meletakkannya di dekat mobil hitam Sasuke. Membuka bagasi mobil, dan menaruh semua barang-barang itu di sana. "Aku akan meninggalkan ibu dan membangun perusahaan dari nol lagi. Atau aku bisa menjalankan bisnis yang ditinggalkan Naruto, sahabatku."

"Ka-kalian..." Uchiha Fugaku menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Dia bisa melihat Sakura yang menggendong Hikari berwajah tajam kepada dirinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam. "Ka-kalian tidak akan melakukannya pada ayah, 'kan?"

Sai dan Sasuke terdiam, menyeringai. Napas Uchiha Fugaku memburu. Dua orang terbilang mirip tidak memedulikan kondisi ayahnya, termasuk ibunya yang pingsan dibantu oleh pelayan-pelayan wanita.

Itachi menepuk bahu kedua saudaranya, menyuruh mereka pergi duluan. Sebagai sang kakak yang baik, Itachi mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran, memicingkan mata dengan tajam pada para pengawal agar tidak mencegat dua adiknya pergi. Para pengawal itu melangkah mundur.

Itachi menatap Uchiha Fugaku, ayah yang tadinya kuat berubah jadi lemah. "Sekarang hanya ada aku, ayah. Sasuke dan Sai tidak akan menuruti perintah ayah lagi. Hinata juga. Jika ayah meminta pertolonganku soal perusahaan, aku bisa bantu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyanggupi permintaan ayah soal menyakiti adikku. Aku bisa seperti mereka atau... seperti saudara-saudara ayah lainnya."

Itachi membalikkan badan. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sai dan Sasuke telah menghilang di halaman parkir. Itachi lega. Itachi juga berniat pergi dari tempat ini. Dia masuk mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah yang dulu membesarkan dirinya.

Tidak ada apapun lagi di tempat ini. Semua masalah yang tadinya baik-baik saja dan tertuntaskan, kembali terjadi. Bukan masalah menghina Sakura dan berniat mengusirnya melainkan niatnya mereka betul-betul meninggalkan rumah Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku mengalami serangan stroke. Hal ini mengakibatkan keluarga utama Uchiha melancarkan serangan untuk membawa pulang anak-anak Uchiha Fugaku bagaimanapun caranya.

Hal ini juga diketahui oleh saudara-saudara Uchiha Fugaku. Mereka tentu saja pasti melindungi Sasuke, Sai, Itachi dan Hinata. Korban pertindakan kejam dari kakek yang seenaknya. Masalah ini pun telah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Kiba dan Shino membelikan sebuah tiket keberangkatan menuju negara yang tidak bisa disebutkan karena rahasia kepada Hinata dan Naruto. Tadinya mereka berpakaian sama di bandara ini, tetapi karena ide cemerlang dari Shino untuk menyamar agar tidak ketahuan, mereka berganti pakaian.

Sekarang, Hinata maupun Naruto berpakaian layaknya seorang turis. Memakai topi, jaket biasa, dan kacamata hitam.

Naruto dan Hinata berterima kasih pada Kiba dan Shino telah membantunya melarikan diri. Sejujurnya, mereka berdua berterima kasih pada Sai dan Itachi menghancurkan pengawalan dengan jurus karate dan judo mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kiba, Shino." Naruto menepuk bahu mereka satu per satu. "Tanpa kalian, kami tidak berada di sini."

"Yaaa... kamu tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalian itu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kiba jadi besar kepala.

"Tentu saja karena kalian sahabatku termasuk Hinata." Shino membungkuk hormat pada Hinata, Hinata pun membalasnya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

"Juga denganmu, sobat. Setelah sampai di sana, menikahlah. Jika orang-orang itu mengejarmu, pergilah ke tempat kak Temari. Aku yakin, dia bisa menolongmu." Kiba tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Naruto. "Aku merasa aku bakal merindukanmu. Tanpa dirimu, aku mungkin tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Aku juga, sama denganmu." Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Shino, memintanya memeluknya. Shino menyetujuinya. Mereka saling berpelukkan.

Melepaskan sebuah pelukan bakal dirindukannya, Naruto tersenyum. "Aku serahkan perusahaanku kepada Sasuke. Biarkan dia yang menjalaninya. Tolong jaga Sakura, Hikari juga Sasuke untukku dan Hinata."

"Yup! Serahkan pada kami!"

Naruto menggamit tangan Hinata. Mereka balik badan dan melambaikan tangan perpisahan. Mereka masuk ke dalam area keberangkatan. Sosok mereka menghilang dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kita pasti merindukan mereka." Kiba mau menangis, tetapi dia tepis perasaan itu. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Kiba berjalan menuju mobil mereka di lahan parkir. Mobil kenang-kenangan dari Naruto. Shino yang tidak mengikuti Kiba, mengetik pesan pada pria berambut merah sutera. Sekarang, mereka berada dalam bahaya. Terutama Sakura dan Sasuke.

**See you in next side story...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Wuaaah... sebenarnya belum lengkap! Tapi, ini untuk pair NaruHina, jadi saya belum mau memunculkan pair SasuSaku dulu walau itu hanya segelintir. Masalah demi masalah muncul. Ini baru side story, kalau sekuelnya... cerita itu akan menjelaskannya. Soal ketiga keluarga terlibat cinta segitiga di masa lalu, hanya para orang tua kayak kakek dan nenek saja. Bukan cucu-cucu mereka. Bedakan itu, ya. Tinggal dua side story lagi, ceritanya fic ini tamat. Saya akan menjelaskan, kenapa Karin bisa keluar dari penjara di side story selanjutnya. Okay?

Terima kasih atas para readers dan reviewers yang sudah membaca fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan menunggu side story selanjutnya. ^^

Sign,

Zecka S. B. Fujioka

**Date: **Makassar, 29 July 2013


	14. Side Story IV: Free? Warning!

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak terhingga, tempat yang dingin dan mencekam. Tempat milik para orang-orang yang pernah berbuat dosa. Tempat yang menghancurkan sebagian keluarga akibat ulah orang itu sendiri. Namun, apakah mereka bisa balik menjadi orang baik seperti dulu?

Ini tidak dikhususkan untuk seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Karin. Wanita ini sudah terlanjur membalas dendam pada keluarga yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Hatinya sudah dihancurkan dan disayat-sayat berkat perbuatan seorang anak kecil kepadanya. Anak kecil itu tidak lain adalah Uchiha Hikari.

Sudah lama sekali, Karin tidak menghirup udara bebas. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun Karin berada di tempat yang terbilang mengerikan tersebut. Di mana penduduknya adalah orang-orang yang menginginkan udara bebas seperti dirinya.

Karin yang duduk di tengah ruangan yang berjeruji besi, tersenyum menyeringai. Dia terus duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Di saat ada seorang petugas kepolisian Hong Kong datang membawakan kunci, wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri. Karin menyilangkan tangannya dan melihat seorang pengacara handal berambut merah kecokelatan seperti dirinya. Karin mengangkat alis, tersenyum.

Wanita seksi dengan dada yang besar, berjalan anggun ke depan jeruji Karin dibantu petugas kepolisian Hong Kong. Wanita seksi tersebut tersenyum licik bersamaan senyuman menggoda dari Karin. Di saat pintu jeruji besi tersebut dibuka, Karin keluar dengan angkuhnya. Disapa oleh wanita tersebut, dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kak Mei."

Tangan wanita merah kecokelatan terangkat dan membelai rambut Karin, sayang. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini berkat _orang itu_."

"Orang itu?" Karin mengerutkan kening. "Siapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat di mana _orang itu_ berada?" Karin mengangkat bahu. "Kamu akan tahu, kenapa kamu keluar dari sini, adikku tersayang."

Mereka berdua berjalan sombong dan angkuh. Keluar dari tempat tersebut. Mereka telah ditunggu oleh mobil limusin berwarna hitam. Karin menyadari kalau dirinya dibebaskan oleh orang kaya entah dari mana. Tetapi, bukan saatnya menebak siapa orang itu. Sekarang dirinya sudah bebas dari penjara yang mengukung dirinya. Sekarang Karin bisa membalas dendam pada Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Hikari kemudian mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Sakura, Hikari... Fufufu..."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**STARLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: OOC, AU, **miss typo, deskripsi seadanya, kembali lagi ke cerita Karin yang bebas dari penjara dan bonus untuk penggemar SasuSakuHika. Apabila ada kesalahan, itu dikarenakan karena kesalahan penulis semata.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**SIDE STORY IV: **Free? Warning!

_**PRAANG!**_

Piring pecah berserakan di atas lantai kayu marmer. Terlepas di tangan wanita hamil yang lagi memasak persiapan makan malam. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa dia tidak sengaja memecahkan piring padahal tadi dia tidak melamun. Wanita berparas masih cantik ini memang selalu merasa tidak enak badan apabila ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Ibu, ada apa?" tanya seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah muda, sekarang sudah berusia enam tahun masuk ke dalam dapur akibat mendengar suara piring pecah jatuh. Wanita yang dijuluki ibu, berjongkok untuk membersihkan serpihan pecahan piring di lantai itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, anakku." Dalam keadaan hamil besar memang sangat susah untuk berjongkok. Sesaat wanita musim semi ini mengambil piring pecahan kaca tersebut, jarinya terkena sisi pecahan tersebut hingga menimbulkan darah mengucur keluar. "Aduuh..."

"I-ibu!" Anak kecil ini pun berlari mendekati ibunya. "Sini, Bu. Biar aku yang membersihkan pecahan kacanya. Ibu istirahat saja. Tidak usah membersihkan ini."

Bocah berusia enam tahun mengambil pecahan demi pecahan menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Di saat sampah sudah penuh, bocah perempuan ini mengikatkan ujung kepalanya dan siap membuangnya keluar. Wanita itu kagum pada anaknya yang sekarang tumbuh dewasa meskipun kehidupan mereka tidak membutuhkan pembantu.

Ya! Mereka sekarang tinggal di rumah kecil, sederhana, tapi juga bisa dibilang besar. Ini adalah rumah peninggalan Uzumaki Naruto. Gara-gara perkelahian keluarga waktu di empat bulan lalu, keluarga Uchiha tinggal di rumah ini. Sedangkan perusahaan yang dulu suaminya pegang, tidak dikerjakannya dikarenakan tidak mau memegang perusahaan Uchiha.

Alasannya sangat signifikan, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berpegang teguh pada perusahaan lain yang menerimanya hanya karena dia memiliki marga Uchiha. Sasuke berniat memulai dari nol lagi. Anaknya yang dulu sekolah di Taman Kanak Kanak terkenal harus pindah sekolah dikarenakan uang mereka pas-pasan. Tetapi, kehidupan mereka terbilang baik karena mereka bisa bersama untuk selamanya.

Di bulan kesembilan ini, berpijak dua hari, wanita bernama Uchiha Sakura akan melahirkan di bulan musim dingin tersebut. Dua orang, suami dan anak, tidak sabaran menunggu kelahiran calon keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Sakura ingin sekali memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tua Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tidak setuju. Yang Sasuke inginkan, panggil saja keluarga Haruno. Itu saja.

Lantai sudah bersih semua, Sakura kembali memasak. Namun, baru satu langkah kaki, perutnya sudah mulas. Sakura menekan perutnya. "Aduuuh... perutku..."

Pintu dapur terbuka dan memerlihatkan sosok pria tegap. Rambutnya berwarna biru malam. Dialah suami dari Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari mendekati sang isteri, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. "Sakura? Ada apa denganmu? Perutmu sakit?"

"Se-sepertinya... aku... mau melahirkan..." Ujung kemeja Sasuke ditarik oleh tangan Sakura yang berkeringat. Sakura nyaris pingsan akibat tekanan perutnya. "Sasuke... cepaat..."

Tidak lama semenit, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_. Membawanya ke mobil milik Uchiha Itachi yang tiba-tiba terparkir di seberang sana. Uchiha Itachi sengaja memberikan mobil miliknya untuk bisa dikendarai oleh Sasuke, adiknya, dikarenakan Sasuke tidak memiliki mobil. Sasuke menolak menerima mobil dari orang tuanya.

Sasuke memanggil Hikari, Hikari langsung melesat datang. Membukakan pintu mobil setelah mengunci rumah mereka dan pagar bekas rumah Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke memasukkan tubuh Sakura di bagian belakang, sementara Sasuke dan Hikari berada di depan. Mobil pun melaju kecepatan tinggi menuju Rumah Sakit milik keluarga Shimura.

Kelahiran anak mereka di musim dingin pertama sebagai keluarga sederhana benar-benar menyulut api tantangan. Bagaimana tidak, di musim ini kebebasan seorang narapidana yang berniat membunuh Sakura maupun Hikari, terbebaskan. Keluarga Uchiha menyadari siapa Karin sebenarnya, setelah mengecek sana sini profil Haruno Karin. Kakak Sakura, Haruno Sasori, harus menggalang nyawa di tempat kecelakaan di luar negeri tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil limusin berhenti di depan mansion besar, seperti istana megah. Karin dan Mei Terumi keluar dari mobil tersebut dibantu oleh para pengawal. Semua orang yang ada di sini berpakaian hitam. Nuansa dan udara menyongkong sekitarnya terasa mencekam dan siap menebas siapa pun yang masuk.

Awan tadinya putih makin hitam. Udara dingin karena musim dingin benar-benar menusuk tulang. Kedua wanita yang dipanggil oleh pemilik rumah ini menjejaki masuk ke dalam istana megah tersebut.

Pintu utama terbuka untuk mereka, lebar selebar-lebarnya. Lampu dari cahaya lilin mendukung mereka masuk tanpa henti. Ada tangga besar mengarah ke atas dan ada juga dua ruangan di bawah kanan dan kiri bisa dimasuki. Pengawal yang senantiasa menemani, menyuruh mereka lewat kiri. Pintu warna hitam keemasan tertutup rapat dan dijaga ketat oleh empat pengawal berbaju serba hitam.

"Silakan, nona Karin, nona Mei. Anda berdua sudah ditunggu oleh Beliau." Salah satu pengawal menyingkir ke samping agar kedua wanita ini bisa masuk. Mereka mendorong pintu besar itu penuh keraguan.

Pintu terbuka, udara mengerikan dan hitam menyembur keluar. Cahaya temaram dari udara ventilasi benar-benar tidak bisa membuat mereka berkedip. Ada kursi besar yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang pengawal. Karin dan Mei Terumi menegak ludah melihat suasana seperti ini.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk dan mendekat kepadaku?" tanya sosok bayangan di balik kursi kerja besar tersebut. "Mendekatlah."

Langkah kaki mereka dimajukan. Entah karena apa, tadi mereka tidak berniat maju, tetapi ada tekanan yang mendorong mereka buat maju. Mereka sudah dipersiapkan sebuah kursi duduk yang besar. Dibantu para pengawal menyuruh mereka duduk. Wanita dua ini mengiyakan pada persilakan itu.

Kursi itu tidak memerlihatkan sosoknya. "Aku sengaja membawa kalian ke sini karena aku ingin membalas dendamku pada keluarga Haruno maupun Uzumaki."

Mendengar nama Haruno, Karin ingin beranjak berdiri, tetapi ditahan tangannya oleh pengawal itu. Karin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci.

"Dan juga, aku ingin memersuntingmu dengan cucuku tersayang, Uchiha Sasuke. Buat dirimu, Haruno Karin." Karin terperanjat kaget mendengar kata suntingan. Berarti dirinya akan dinikahi kepada Sasuke yang selama ini diimpikannya. "Apa kamu senang, karena bisa menikahi dengan cucuku?"

"Si-siapa kamu?" Ucapan itulah yang terlontar di mulut licik Karin. Bukannya bilang senang, malah balik bertanya. "Ke-kenapa kamu bersikeras menikahkan aku dengan Sasuke?"

Kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya yang masih berperawakan tampan dan tegas. Sosok itu sedang duduk di kursi kerja besarnya sambil mematuk jari-jarinya di pegangan kursi.

"Kamu adalah orang yang seharusnya menikah dengan Sasuke bukan wanita Haruno itu. Karena kalian memang sudah dijodohkan dari dulu, sejak kalian belum lahir." Senyuman licik terbentuk di bibirnya. Sosok itu pun berdiri. "Aku belum memerkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Uchiha Madara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oeee... Oeee..."

Suara tangisan bayi berkumandang di ruangan persalinan. Suara bayi merah yang mungil mencekik telinga. Bayi ini benar-benar sangat lucu karena tangisannya juga mengundang haru dan kebahagiaan bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"Nah, anak Anda adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampan." Setelah dibersihkan oleh suster, suster itu menyerahkan bayi itu ke tangan sang suami Sakura. Sang isteri yang tadinya berjuang untuk melahirnya, bernapas normal karena persalinannya normal.

"Lihat, Sakura. Ini anak kita. Anak kita yang kedua." Sasuke mendekatkan bayi yang tadinya menangis, terdiam sejenak. Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepala mungil bayi laki-lakinya, mencium puncak kepala. Di saat selesai mendekati Sakura, Sasuke berjongkok agar anak perempuannya bisa melihat adik kecilnya. "Hikari, ini adik laki-lakimu."

"Asyikk! Aku punya adik laki-laki!" seru Hikari bersorak-sorakan. Dia juga mencium kening bayi mungilnya.

Selesai itu, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Jadi, nama anak kita diberi nama apa?"

Sakura dan Hikari saling pandang memandang. Keduanya tersenyum menyeringai. Sungguh lucu ekspresi mereka. Mereka yakin nama ini bisa menjadi pemicu kebahagiaan mereka selanjutnya.

"Kita beri nama Uchiha Youta! Seorang matahari yang besar!"

Senyum mengembang dari bibir kecil anak bayi dinamai Youta. Matahari di musim dingin ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Sepertinya kebahagiaan dan kehancuran mulai mendekat di usia Youta berpijak empat tahun. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyangka di saat Youta berusia enam bulan, Sakura hamil lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

**See you the next side story...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Buat lagi! Kehadiran bayi ini memang diprediksi bisa meringankan beban saya. Sebenarnya hanya satu saja untuk adik Hikari, tapi nyatanya ada dua. Dan mereka hanya beda beberapa bulan. Maafkan saya. Dan soal cerita berbeda di side story, memang ceritanya seperti ini. Saya meloncat ke beberapa bulan. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan berbagai detail. Saya sungguh minta maaf. Silakan kalau tidak suka, begitulah kondisinya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview dan meng-favorite ff ini, ya. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 11 Agustus 2013


End file.
